Clematis Parthenocissus
by Crookyflips
Summary: Clematis Parthenocissus, Herbology, rekan kerja, dan musuh. Sampai kapan? Bisakah mereka bekerja sama tanpa adu mulut? (CHAPTER 13 UPDATED!) :D
1. Mean

Disclaimer : Still, not my own.

Notes : Saya dapet Writer's Block buat ngelanjutin fic yang You Are My Nightmare. Bener deh minta maaf banget dan terima kasih buat yang udah review. Saya udah bikin cerita baru aja sekarang. Maaf ya. Dan yak, semoga terhibur dengan fic yang satu ini. Oh ya, dan maaf untuk chapter ini kalau sangat sedikit. Insya Allah di chapter berikutnya agak panjangan. Silakan :-D

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 1. Mean**

"Halaman seratus lima puluh tiga."

Pomona Sprout dengan gaya khasnya berjalan di antara meja-meja dua kursi yang di atasnya terdapat tanaman merambat yang tengah menari-nari—seperti tanaman air. Topi kumuhnya masih menjadi bahan tertawaan murid-murid. Apalagi kalau sudah tiba-tiba menutupi mata dan profesor yang gemuk itu harus dengan susah payah membenarkan posisinya lagi. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, dan itu yang selalu ia berikan pada murid-muridnya tercinta setiap pagi.

Kini tanaman-tanaman merambat yang menari itu tengah menjadi objek penelitian murid kelas enam tahun ini. Batangnya kecil, umumnya tanaman merambat biasa. Daunnya bergerigi dan terdapat beberapa duri kecil di tiap batangnya. Objek penelitian itu tertanam dalam pot bertanah berukuran kecil.

Ronald Weasley tertidur nyenyak di atas lengannya yang ia lipat di atas meja, sementara Profesor Sprout sedang menerangkan karakteristik tanaman yang ternyata bernama _Clematis Parthenocissus_ itu.

"… dan jangan harap kalian akan selamat ketika tangan kalian tertusuk duri tanaman it—Mr Weasley!" Sentak profesor Sprout ketika sampai di samping meja Ron dan Hermione. Hermione terlonjak kaget, lalu menyikut lengan Ron keras-keras. Mengaduh, Ron menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, matanya sipit dan berair, namun langsung membelalak ketika melihat sesosok tubuh gempal sedang bertolak pinggang. Padanya, tentu saja.

"Keluar!"

Dan selesai perkara. Dengan wataknya yang tegas, ia bisa mengusir siapa saja dari kelasnya tanpa ragu-ragu jika orang yang bersangkutan melanggar peraturan yang yang telah disetujui sebelumnya. Ron cemberut, melangkah melewati Profesor Sprout dengan lunglai dan berjalan keluar rumah kaca. Well, terima kasih. Ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin menghadiri kelas ini, kalau boleh bicara.

"Tidak ada yang tidur lagi!" Perintah Profesor Sprout yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Goyle yang tengah menutup matanya malas-malasan, langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya, "kita akan membagi kelompok belajar untuk menganalisis _Clematis Parthenocissus, _seperti yang kalian sudah tahu."

Ia berjalan ke tempat dimana ia berada seharusnya—podium guru, "Teman sebangku kalian adalah rekan kerja selama satu bulan ini. Untuk jam hari ini, tulis ciri-ciri dari tanaman merambat," Profesor Sprout mengangkat sebuah pot berisi tanaman merambat tadi, "bersama rekan masing-masing. Selesai atau tidak, kumpulkan ketika jam pelajaran usai. Sudah jelas, kurasa. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seperti biasa, tangan Hermione merupakan yang paling pertama melesat di udara. Profesor Sprout mengangguk dan Hermione angkat bicara, "Ronald baru saja keluar, Profesor."

"Ya, dan apa masalahmu, Miss Granger?" Tanyanya balik.

"Artinya Saya harus mengerjakan tugas sendirian, kalau begitu, Profesor?" Ujarnya tak rela.

"Ya. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, tentu." Jawab Profesor Sprout singkat, "Baiklah, selamat mengerjakan!"

Hermione mengeluh, menghela napas panjang. Gara-gara Ron yang tertidur di tengah jam pelajaran, jadilah ia yang harus mengerjakannya sendirian. Sendirian! Yang lain tentu bisa mengerjakannya lebih cepat. Ia harus menerima resiko mengumpulkan tugas paling telat. Tunggu—Ia? Hermione Granger? Menerima resiko atas perbuatan Ron? Merlin! Eh, sebenarnya situasinya akan sama saja kalaupun Ron ada di sebelahnya. Alih-alih membantu, Ron akan diam dan membiarkan Hermione mengerjakannya sendiri. Dan ia akan tidur dan malas-malasan. Jadi tak ada perubahan yang sangat signifikan kalau Ron jadi rekannya.

Ia harus mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Selama satu bulan.

Harry tersenyum memaklumi ketika Hermione meliriknya. Ia berpasangan dengan Dean Thomas. Agak menyesal juga kenapa Hermione menolak ajakan Dean untuk duduk sebangku sebelum Profesor Sprout datang tadi pagi. Setidaknya Dean masih punya inisiatif untuk pergi ke perpustakaan—bukannya makan cokelat kodok dan bersantai di depan perapian.

"_Ciri-ciri Clematis Parthenocissus"_

Hermione mulai menulis dengan gesit. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hanya untuk sekedar mengingat apa yang ia tahu tentang tanaman merambat secara umum. Pena bulunya langsung meluncur di atas parkemen baru yang ia pesan tadi pagi. Tanpa jeda, ia terus menulis. Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bahkan ia yang mengerjakannya berdua saja tidak bisa secepat Hermione. Ron harus membayar kerja kerasnya hari ini dengan apapun. Apapun. Entah diam dan membaca seluk beluk tanaman merambat ini di perpustakaan, atau membelikannya stok keperluan menulis baru milik Hermione yang sudah menipis.

**~0~**

"Hermione! Aku menunggu di sini selama jam pelajaran!" Ron mendekati Hermione dan Harry yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah kaca. Hermione tidak memperhatikan, matanya ia fokuskan ke segerombolan murid Gryffindor yang memasuki kastil. Ia sudah lelah, dan titik.

Hermione yang pertama mengumpulkan empat lembar perkamen berisi ciri-ciri tanaman _Clematis Parthenocissus _itu. Padahal ia tidak punya target untuk mengumpulkannya paling duluan. Dan lagi—demi Merlin—ia sendirian. Jadilah Profesor Sprout menambah poin asrama untuk Gryffindor karena putrinya yang satu ini telah bertindak sebagai pahlawan. Murid-murid Slytherin yang ada di sana gusar. Tidak terima atas fakta bahwa Hermione mengumpulkannya paling duluan padahal ia sendirian.

"Kau sekelompok dengan_nya_." Ujar Harry sambil menaikkan alis sekalian menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya.

Ron melonjak kaget, "Benarkah, Hermione? Jadi tadi kau mengerjakan apa saja di dalam? Ah aku tertidur—"

"Dah, Harry. Sampai jumpa di kelas Sejarah Sihir." Hermione memotong perkataan Ron.

Ron mengernyitkan dahinya, "_'Dah, Harry'_? Hanya untuk Harry? Kau—" Belum selesai, Harry sudah menutup mulut Ron dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara Hermione sudah pergi menjauh. Ia sudah muak dengan wajah-tidak-punya-dosa milik Ron yang pasti keluar ketika tugas essay-nya dikerjakan Hermione, atau ketika Hermione yang sedang serius mengerjakan essay Sejarah Sihir dan Ron tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta di atas perkamen. Hermione bahkan bisa mengikuti lekuk wajah dan gerak-gerik Ron, saking seringnya.

Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa, ia takut dan tidak mau diikuti Ron. Tasnya ia selempangkan di bahu kiri, dan tangan kirinya sibuk menahan buku-buku yang hampir berjatuhan, tangan kanannya memperbaiki posisi rambut dan roknya. Dan… BRUK!

Ia menabrak seseorang.

Bukan hal yang bagus, tentu saja. Semua buku yang sedari tadi ia tahan dengan susah payah kini bertebaran tidak karuan di jalanan koridor. Rambutnya terbang ke depan wajah. Ia merutuk. Ia sangat sial hari ini. Sembari mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh, Hermione meminta maaf kepada entah siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Lihat langkahmu, darah-lumpur." Suara itu dingin.

Setelah semuanya beres dan Hermione telah berdiri, ia menoleh ke belakang. Seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan rambut berwarna perak tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

Darah-lumpur. Hermione masih bergidik mendengarnya, bahkan sampai empat tahun setelah kata-kata itu pertama kali ia dengar.

_Darah-lumpur._


	2. Tell Me Why

Disclaimer : Still, not my own.

Notes : OMG maaf yaaaaa lama ngapdet soalnya dua minggu kemarin saya UAS dan belum kepikiran buat nyentuh komputer. Tapi tenang aja, pasti dilanjut kok. Yo ah selamat membacaaaaa :

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 2. Tell Me Why  
**

"Ron, laporannya dikumpulkan tiga bulan lagi."

"Ya, Hermione, aku tahu."

Lalu gadis berambut cokelat itu melanjutkan goresan pena bulunya di atas perkamen yang setengah halamannya sudah penuh. Jari jemarinya bergerak halus mengikuti perintah kerja dari otaknya. Ia rehat sebentar untuk mengingatkan Ron akan hal tanaman merambat yang harus mereka kumpulkan tiga bulan lagi. Lalu dilanjutkannya lagi menulis tugas essay Profesor McGonnagal.

Mereka—ditambah Harry, berkumpul di pojokan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang dekat dengan tungku api. Tidak terlalu dekat, hanya untuk menjaga tubuh mereka tetap hangat. Harry dan Ron duduk di atas karpet merah tua dengan catur sihir di tengah-tengah mereka. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan di luar ruangan, hanya saja tugas-tugas sudah menyudutkan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sehingga satu-satunya cara menghibur diri adalah dengan bermain catur. Dan untuk Hermione, ia tidak masalah jika harus diam di dalam ruangan. Toh kalaupun ia ada kesempatan keluar ruangan, hal yang ia lakukan akan sama saja; membaca. Tugas essaynya sudah tergulung rapi dengan pita merah tua sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jadi ia hanya akan menaruhnya saja di dalam tas malam ini. Kalau bukan untuk kedua sahabatnya, ia tak mau capek-capek membenarkan dan mengecek tugas yang telah mereka kerjakan sendiri.

Ya, well, Hermione benar-benar bersyukur bisa terhindar dari mengerjakan tugas seratus persen untuk Harry dan Ron. Ia sudah bersikap tegas dan menolak mentah-mentah ketika kedua sahabatnya meminta—memohon—kepadanya untuk mengerjakan tugas essay mereka. Dan Hermione bukan sahabat yang baik jika tugas-tugas mereka selesai tanpa mereka tahu isinya apa. Jadi mulai bulan Maret kemarin, Hermione menerapkan kebiasaan mereka mengerjakan tugas semampunya dan Hermione akan mengecek kebenarannya pada akhirnya. Satu hal; ia sangat sayang Harry dan Ron.

"Kau belum mulai menyicil laporannya dari sekarang, Ron?" Pandangannya teralihkan dari perkamen ke wajah Ron yang tengah merengut kesal gara-gara skakmat hasil Harry.

"Belum. Memangnya perlu?" Jawab Ron. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke papan catur di depannya. Hermione menghela napas. Ia sedang datang bulan. Dan sedang tidak mau terpancing emosi. Harry melirik-lirik, waspada akan guyuran kata-kata Hermione akan tugas Herbology yang seharusnya Ron mulai malam ini juga.

Untungnya Hermione sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun dan tahu kalau marah-marah di depan kumpulan anak Gryffindor bukanlah hal yang tepat, mengingat ia sekaligus adalah seorang Prefek. Harry meliriknya lagi, dan Hermione sudah terjun di dalam perkamen milik Ron yang banyak coretannya. Ia balas melirik Harry, lalu meletakan perkamen Ron dengan kasar dan pergi menjauhi mereka—menaiki anak tangga yang ada menuju kamar asrama putri. Ron mengerutkan kening sembari matanya mengikuti arah jalan Hermione, dan Harry tahu Hermione belum selesai memeriksa hasil kerja Ron.

Dan Ron sepertinya belum paham kalau menyicil laporan itu _sebenarnya_ perlu. Bagi Hermione, rekan kerjanya.

**~0~**

Lembar-lembar buku rapuh itu sudah dibukanya berulang kali hingga ia hapal dimana letak halaman masing-masing bab. Namun tak ada lagi yang harus ia catat dari buku sumber itu. Semua hal penting tentang tanaman merambat yang tengah satu angkatannya itu teliti sudah rapi tercatat di atas perkamen sepanjang lima kaki. Itu buku terakhir tentang tanaman yang ia baca di perpustakaan. Ia bahkan meminta daftar buku tentang tanaman pada Madam Pince, yang mana berjumlah 256 buku seluruhnya.

Banyak hal lain yang ia harus lakukan dibanding mengerjakan essay konyol tentang tanaman merambat yang sebetulnya sering ia temukan di taman belakang pada umumnya. Tapi, hey, siapa lagi yang mau mengerjakan kalau bukan Hermione sendiri? Tak ada. Ron? Tak ada. Titik. Ron menjanjikannya akan informasi-informasi langka mengenai tanaman itu yang nanti akan ditanyakan pada Charlie, kakaknya. Hermione, seperti biasa, menghela napas lalu mengangguk. Ia sudah muak, mengerti? Ya, mengerti.

Tak ada harapan jika harus berurusan dengan Ron. Ia terkadang melirik sana-sini ke setiap sisi ruang perpustakaan. Dan teman-teman seangkatannya rata-rata tengah mengerjakan tugas Herbology dengan partnernya masing-masing. Ernie MacMillan bahkan pernah menyindirnya, "Seorang Hermione tak usah ada partner pun oke, _'kan_?". Putaran bola mata lagi. Please! Bahkan seorang Hermione hanya mempunyai dua tangan dan butuh tidur! Ia bukan orang yang gila belajar demi karirnya di masa depan. Ia bisa bersikap malas-malasan kalau ia mau. Tapi memang ini yang harus ia lakukan. Atau bahkan suatu saat ketika bertemu Zabini, lelaki gempal itu berkata santai, "Kau tak ada partner, Granger? Mau bersamaku?" Lalu tertawa dan Hermione melanjutkan lagi langkahnya di koridor. Seandainya boleh melakukan mantra, ia akan memantrainya langsung di tempat itu juga.

"Hermione?" Sapa Harry sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Ia membawa buku kopian yang sama seperti yang Hermione sedang pegang. "Kau di sini sejak tadi?"

Hermione mencoret beberapa kalimat yang salah di perkamennya lalu menoleh pada Harry dan mengangguk, "Kau tahu," ujarnya sambil meletakkan pena bulunya di samping parkemen, "Aku akan protes pada Profesor Sprout."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "Untuk ap—eh, aku tahu. Ya, menurutku juga seharusnya begitu."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Hermione menopang dagu.

"Ya, lagipula ini masih dua minggu sejak tugas diberikan. Belum terlambat, ku kira. Ron harus tau konsekuensi atas sikapnya selama ini."

Hermione tertawa mengejek, "Atas sikapnya selama ini? Bukankah kau—Harry Potter—yang mengajak Ron setiap sore berlatih sapu terbang?"

Harry berdeham, "Yeah."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya." Ujarnya sambil membereskan perkamen dan alat tulisnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hermione, kau tahu, 'kan, Gryffindor butuh pemain baru lag—"

"Aku tahu, Harry. Trims."

"Jadi wajarlah kalau aku mengajak Ron sebagai pem—"

"Ya, Harry, _sangat sangat sangat_ wajar."

"Nah, kau mengerti sendiri, 'kan?" Harry tersenyum gembira, tidak mengetahui kata-kata Hermione yang sarkastis tadi.

"Harry, dengar," ujarnya sambil memasukkan barang terakhirnya ke dalam tas, "Kita semua punya kesibukan. Kau, aku, dan Ron. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kita membagi waktu untuk melaksanakan semuanya secara adil?"

Harry mengerutkan kening, "Ya. Tapi Hermione—"

"_Kau _yang bilang sendiri, secara tidak langsung, bahwa Ron tidak pernah membantuku dan tidak mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai partner dengan baik—"

"Quidditch penting, Herm—"

"Ya, Harry, Quidditch penting! Tapi apakah harus menyita waktu sebanyak itu?" Sentak Hermione dilanjutkan dengan bisikan murid-murid yang marah karena konsentrasinya terganggu.

Ia berdiri, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Harry. Emosinya sudah tidak karuan. Di depan daun pintu perpustakaan, bahu kirinya tertabrak bahu kiri seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan air muka dingin.

"Tidak pernahkah kau belajar dari masa lalu, Granger?"

Hermione mempertajam alisnya, "Kau tidak pernah berkaca, Malfoy? Atau kau—"

"Oh, tutup mulut, Granger! Sebaiknya kau urusi dulu penampilanmu baru bicara soal berkaca." Balasnya dingin.

Sosok itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Hermione Granger yang emosinya makin memuncak.

Merlin, memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Notes : Gimana? Reviews are always welcome :)


	3. I Knew You Were Trouble

Disclaimer: Characters and all belong to J. K. Rowling

A/N: Begini, saya merasa berdosa, sungguh. Chapter sebelum ini diupdate tahun 2010. Sekarang tahun... Baiklah, maafkan saya ya. Hiks.

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 3. I Knew You Were Trouble**

Hermione bangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan kacau. Sudah cukup ia menjaga jarak dengan Ron untuk membuat si pemalas itu sadar akan kelakuannya selama ini. Dan kemarin Hermione baru saja membentak Harry yang tidak berdosa. Ah, tidak begitu sih. Harry yang mengajak Ron berlatih Quidditch, maka ia juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Tapi membentak tetap saja membentak, bukan?

Sambil mandi, ia memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus dikatakan pada Profesor Sprout pagi ini. Artinya, Hermione harus datang paling pertama sebelum teman-teman seangkatannya datang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ron? Bagaimana kalau Ron harus bekerja sendiri karena Hermione bilang kalau Ron tidak bisa diajak kerja sama kepada Profesor Sprout? Tentu Ron akan sangat kecewa. Hermione tidak tega kalau memang Ron tenryata diperintahkan Profesor Sprout untuk bekerja sendiri. Ah, tidak, tidak. Apapun, terserah! Ia tidak bisa lama-lama mencari referensi ke perpustakaan dan membaca 256 buku tentang tanaman merambat dan menyelesaikannya dengan tepat waktu sendirian. Setidaknya, partnernya nanti harus bisa membantunya menyortir mana saja buku yang berisi informasi tentang Clematis Parthenocissus dan mana yang tidak. Hermione juga tidak mau menghabiskan suaranya hanya karena Ron malas melanjutkan proyeknya kali ini. Tidak, tidak. Partnernya nanti adalah seorang partner yang asyik diajak kerja sama. Mereka berdua akan menjadi kelompok yang paling pertama mengumpulkan proyek ini. Yak! Kira-kira siapa ya, partnernya nant—

"Hermione Granger! Cepat! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Dengan teriakan Lavender tadi, Hermione lalu terburu-buru menyelesaikan ritual mandi pagi bersama lamunannya tadi.

"AKKK!" Dan kepentok pintu kamar mandi.

**~0~**

"Terburu-buru sekali, 'Mione?" tanya Ginny yang sedari tadi hanya menyampur-nyampur sarapannya kali ini tanpa memakannya. Diet, katanya. Perutnya sudah buncit lima senti, katanya.

Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia beranjak dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan sedikit berlari, "Bye, Ginny! Bye, Dean!"

"Kau punya masalah apa dengan dia, mate?" Ron menyikut Harry yang lalu hampir menumpahkan jus labu yang ada di mulutnya karena pertanyaan Ron barusan. "Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun! Tsk, tsk. Wanita. Ouch! Sakit, Ginny!"

Ginny yang baru saja memukul Ron dengan lipatan surat kabar lalu berteriak kepada Hermione yang sudah jauh hampir keluar Aula Besar, "Hey, 'Mione! Kau apakan rambutmu hari ini?"

Hermione yang tidak biasa melakukan perubahan pada penampilannya langsung berbalik dan menatap Ginny. Ia mengisyaratkan kata-kata 'Oke, tidak?' yang mana dibalas Ginny dengan dua jempol sambil tersenyum. Yang punya rambut akhirnya tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan langkah cepatnya menuju rumah kaca. Sambil bersiul.

"Memang rambutnya kenapa?" tanya Ron yang lalu disusul teriakan kesakitan karena Ginny baru saja mencubit-pelintir tangan Ron.

**~0~**

Sesampainya di depan rumah kaca, Hermione menintip dari luar. Aha, hanya ada Profesor Sprout sedang menata tanaman-tanamannya di sana. Hermione merapihkan kerah kemejanya dan menggibas-gibaskan roknya. Tak lupa juga memastikan rambut barunya tetap rapih. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumah kaca dengan hati-hati. Profesor Sprout yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu menoleh ke arah Hermione sambil tersenyum heran dan bertanya keperluan apa yang dibutuhkan Hermione sampai-sampai datang ke rumah kaca sepagi itu.

"Begini, Profesor. Selama dua minggu ini, saya dan partner saya benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja sama. Maksud saya, saya benar-benar tidak tahan akan ketidakpedulian Ronald Weasley terhadap proyek ini. Saya tidak bermaksud agar Ron diberi detensi, tidak. Tapi apakah mungkin bagi saya untuk bertukar partner?" tanya Hermione lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Profesor Sprout mengangguk-angguk. Raut wajahnya tampak ia sedang berpikir. Hermione tidak mempunyai ekspektasi bahwa Profesor Sprout langsung menyetujui permintaannya. Ia tahu bahwa kelompok lain tenang-tenang saja dan tidak merasa perlu untuk bertukar pasangan. Tapi jika saja ada secercah harapan...

Pintu rumah kaca terbuka. Hermione dan Profesor Sprout melirik ke arah pintu tersebut. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Mau apa sih, si Ferret satu ini datang?

"Aaah... Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Profesor Sprout kepada Draco Malfoy yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Draco diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu iya bertanya, "Jika mungkin, profesor, saya ingin berganti partner."

Hermione tercengang. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa? Kenapa Malfoy yang datang? Kenapa dia yang minta berganti partner? Kenapa harus sekarang? Hermione tahu Profesor Sprout akan berkata apa sekarang...

"Baiklah!" Profesor Sprout tersenyum ceria, "Kalian berdua satu kelompok! Dan kalau boleh aku minta, bisakah kalian keluar dulu dan jangan masuk sebelum jam pelajaran kita dimulai, oke? Aku sedang beres-beres. Shoo, shoo!"

Hermione seperti naik wahana _bungee-jumping_. Ia menangis dalam hati. Ia ingin mengigit apa saja yang ada di situ, mencakar-cakar kaca, menarik jenggot Albus Dumbledore, mangajak duel Voldemort, menyeruduk Profesor Sprout sampai semaput.

Draco Malfoy punya pikiran yang sama.

**~0~**

Keduanya menutup pintu rumah kaca tanpa bicara, masih _shock_ akan kenyataan yang baru saja dan akan mereka hadapi nanti. Kalau begini, Hermione menyesal mengapa ia minta ganti partner. Sudah cukup dengan Ron saja, sudah. Tidak, jangan si Ferret yang satu ini.

"Ini semua gara-gar—"

"Cukup, Malfoy. Jangan bicara." Ujar Hermione tenang. Pandangannya menerawang. Ia benar-benar _shock_.

"Jika kau tidak ada di situ, aku tak aka—"

"Tutup mulut."

"Granger, sungguh! Aku tak mengert—"

"Aku juga tidak."

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh membiarka—"

"Kau yang bodoh, Ferret! Kau!" Hermione akhirnya berbalik menatap Draco, "Kau yang tiba-tiba masuk seenaknya! Lalu tiba-tiba bilang kalau kau ingin ganti partner! Kau tidak lihat ada aku di situ? Hah? Kau sungguh tidak berpikir secepat itu? Hah? Menurutmu aku di sana melakukan apa? Mencari muka di hadapan Profesor Sprout? Benar-benar—"

"Benar-benar apa? Hah! Kau darah-lump—"

"Ya, ya! Aku darah-lumpur, lalu apa? Idiot! Darah-lumpur tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Ferret!"

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti it—"

"SEPERTI APA? Kalau bukan karena kau, kita tak akan jadi satu kelomp—"

"Memangnya aku mau, hah? Memangnya aku mau satu kelompok bersamamu? You wish!"

"Kau arogan, egois, ferret tak tahu diuntu—"

"Kau darah-lumpur jelek, tak tahu cara bagaimana berpakaia—"

"Aku muak, Malfoy!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau adalah manusia terakhir yang akan aku aja bicara dan sekarang—"

"Kau adalah manusia paling menyebalkan yang ada di duni—"

"Demi kaus kaki Merlin, Granger! Kau adalah perempuan yang paling—"

"KAU FERRET TID—"

"DAN KALAU AKU FERRET KAU APA? HAH? SEORANG KNOW-IT-ALL YANG BAHKAN DIANGGAP PEREMPUAN SAJA TIDAK—"

**~0~**

Dan 'kerja sama antar partner' pun dimulai. Mari kita hitung. Kurang lebih lima menit setelah mereka disatukan oleh Profesor Sprout, bukan? Aaah, proyek ini akan benar-benar menjadi proyek terindah sepanjang masa.

A/N: Jangan lupa review setelah comeback saya dari dua tahun yang lalu ya. (Apeu) x))


	4. Change

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling punya.

A/N: Pertama-tama mau ngucapin terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah mengikuti fic ini sejak awal 2010, yang review di chapter 2 (chapter dimana aku vakumnya kelamaan), maaf nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu. Terima kasih banyak! Terus terima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah mau baca lagi fic ini dan ngasih kesempatan buat aku ngelanjutin lagi. Terima kasih udah ngasih pujian, saran, dan kritik yang membangun lewat review. Yihiy! Kalian bikin semangat apdet! Thanks a bunch. Oh iya, btw, buat yang 'ngeh' tentang judul-judul tiap chapter ini… 100! Kalian benar sekali, aku swifties! Hihihi. Okaaay, to the story…

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 4. Change**

Hermione Granger duduk di atas karpet merah asrama Gryffindor di depan perapian. Lututnya ditekuk, kepalanya ditaruh di lutut, sehingga rambutnya tergerai ke bawah. Sudah dua jam ia menghabiskan waktunya di situ dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Tak satu pun yang berani mengganggu Hermione. Yang kebetulan lewat situ juga hanya melirik lalu lanjut berjalan lagi. Bahkan Ginny belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Harry dan Ron langsung berlatih Quidditch setelah pelajaran terakhir tadi, Herbology.

Selama pelajaran tadi, agaknya Ron benar-benar marah pada Hermione. Ia menjauh ketika Profesor Sprout memasangkannya dengan Crabbe sore itu di rumah kaca. Ron yang tak tahu apa-apa langsung bermuka masam ketika Profesor Sprout mengatakan bahwa ia harus lebih rajin lagi dan ikut andil dalam proyek ini agar partnernya yang baru tidak lagi berniat mengganti pasangan. Harry yang sudah tahu rencana Hermione dari awal tentu tak heran. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Malfoy? Itu intinya.

Dan Ron bukan alasan satu-satunya ia bertingkah seperti orang frustasi malam ini. Malfoy alasan kedua. Demi janggut Albus Dumbledore yang kalau dijual harganya bakal lebih dari dua buah mobil, Hermione benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa proyeknya kali ini. Setelah pertengkaran hebat tadi pagi, yang diakhiri oleh teriakan Profesor Sprout bahwa mereka akan diberi detensi kalau teriak-teriak di depan rumah kaca lagi, Malfoy tidak datang di pelajaran Herbology tadi sore. Maksudnya bukan Hermione mengharapkan Malfoy datang, bukan. Tentu saja bukan. Tapi akibatnya lagi, ia menjadi murid terakhir yang meninggalkan rumah kaca karena kelompok lain bekerja lebih cepat. Bahkan Crabbe dan Ron! Ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

"Permainan yang bagus, mate," Harry menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa depan perapian sambil melepas jubah terbangnya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat kau bermain setangkas tadi."

Ron tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam berdiri sambil menatap tajam Hermione yang posisinya sedang tak karuan. Merasa ada yang menatapnya selama itu, Hermione lalu mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah si yang punya mata. Wajahnya lesu seperti belum mandi 3.495.005 tahun, rambutnya acak-acakan tak tersisir seperti bulu domba yang baru dicukur.

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Ia benar-benar ingin meluruskan masalah. Ini bukan tentang Hermione yang ingin berpasangan dengan Malfoy, demi Merlin. Andai saja Ron punya otak lebih besar sedikit agar semua runtutan masalah ini bisa ia terima dengan baik, tanpa harus ngambek seperti anak kecil. "Ron—"

"Tidur duluan. Bye, Harry." Lalu yang diajak bicara melenggang cepat menuju tangga. Langkahnya terdengar dihentak-hentakkan, sambil melepas jubah terbangnya dengan kasar.

Harry yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan suasana malam itu hanya bisa diam saja. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Di satu sisi, tentu Hermione benar. Ia tak akan betah berkerjasama dengan makhluk malas seperti Ron. Mereka berdua belum pernah dipasangkan sebagai kelompok di suatu pelajaran, apalagi hanya berdua. Ia tahu Hermione seperti apa. Semuanya harus terorganisasi dengan baik. Agak sedikit _bossy_, tapi memang itu yang diperlukan, bukan? Di satu sisi lagi, Ron juga berhak marah. Kalau hanya bertukar partner tentu Ron akan sedikit mengerti dan tidak akan marah seperti ini. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Masalahnya adalah, kenapa harus Malfoy? Kenapa harus Malfoy yang dijadikan partner pengganti? Ron pasti merasa ia tidak lebih baik dari Malfoy kalau begini keadaannya.

Jadi Harry diam.

"Hermione?" Atau tidak juga.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya malas-malasan, "Mm?"

Harry diam sebentar, "Kenapa harus Malfoy?"

Yang ditanya menutup matanya. Ia berpikir mengapa sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak mengerti juga. Apa perlu ia operasi otak dan suruh Harry dan Ron melihat sendiri isinya bahwa siapa pula yang mau dipasangkan dengan manusia seperti Malfoy?

"Apakah menurutmu—Harry James Potter—bahwa aku—Hermione Jean Granger—benar-benar berniat untuk mempunyai partner pengganti seperti Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry berkedip, "Tidak."

"Nah, sudah jelas." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Harry mengerutkan kening, "Jadi, maksudmu kau tidak mengganti Ron dengan Malfoy dengan sengaja, begitu?" Hermione mengangguk, "Lalu siapa yang memasangkan kau dengan Malfoy?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Profesor Sprout, Harry?" Hermione akhirnya berdiri dengan lemas, "Ia tanpa disadari ingin berganti partner. _Timing_-nya tepat ketika aku juga meminta hal yang sama pada Profesor Sprout. Jadilah begitu. Aku tidur duluan, ya." Katanya sambil berjalan lemas ke arah tangga seperti orang habis mabuk.

"Aaah.." Harry mengangguk-angguk, "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, 'Mione. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

"Yaaa.. Jangan lupa beri tahu Ron agar dia tidak bersikap seperti itu lag—UFFFFF!" Hermione menabrak tembok.

**~0~**

Tuk tuk tuk. Tuk tuk tuk.

Hermione membaca kata demi kata yang tersusun di BAB III Landasan Teori sebuah buku tanaman merambat yang ke-35. Poin-poin penting yang dijabarkan di sana ia tulis di perkamen dengan rapih sesuai kategorinya masing-masing. Misalnya kategori satu berisi bagaimana ia tumbuh, kategori dua bagaimana ia melindungi diri dari pemangsa, dan 53 kategori lain yang tentu orang lain bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan ada dalam sebuah tanaman bernama Clematis Parthenocissus itu.

Tuk tuk tuk. Tuk tuk tuk.

Hermione menghela napas kencang, lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. _Ia tidak bisa berhenti merambat hingga usianya sekitar lima bulan…_

Tuk tuk tuk. Tuk tuk tuk.

Hermione mengencangkan pegangannya pada pena bulu, ia menggores-goreskan informasi tadi dengan penuh emosi. Yang diakhiri dengan bolongnya perkamen saking kuatnya tekanan pada pena bulu.

Tuk tuk tuk. Tuk tuk tuk.

"Malfoy!" Hermione melempar pena bulunya ke meja. Bukunya ia tutup dengan kasar hingga membuat suara berdebam. Malfoy terbelalak kaget. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkatmu ke meja?" Ujarnya setengah teriak, hampir hilang kesabaran.

"Damn it, Granger! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" Malfoy mengelus dadanya. Hermione mendengus.

"Kalau kau tak mau membantu aku mencari informasi tentang Clematis Parthe—apapun itu namanya, _fine_! Setidaknya jangan membuat suara yang mengganggu konsentrasiku!" bentak Hermione sambil membereskan kembali peralatan tulisnya yang berantakan gara-gara terlempar pena bulu tadi.

Malfoy mendecak. Ia lalu membereskan peralatannya yang ada di meja, lalu ia masukkan ke tasnya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi." Ia lalu berdiri.

Mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Malfoy, Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, Malf—"

Selembaran perkamen lalu dijatuhkan ke atas meja sebelum Hermione sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Rangkuman dari delapan buku terakhir." Ujar Malfoy sambil menunjuk perkamen yang barusan ia lempar ke atas meja. "Jangan kau pikir aku tak ikut andil. Aku bukan Weasley, Granger."

Hermione masih bengong ketika Malfoy sudah melangkah hampir mendekati pintu keluar Perpustakaan. Ia tidak percaya Malfoy bisa, maksudnya mau, merangkum informasi tentang proyek ini. Bahkan Hermione belum berbicara tentang pembagian tugas. Bahkan Hermione belum sampai buku keenam, sedangkan Malfoy sudah menyelesaikan delapan buku terakhir. Bahkan…

"Oi, Granger!" Hermione menoleh ke asal suara. "Kembali merangkum!" Teriak Malfoy dari ambang pintu sambil nyengir. Hermione yang baru saja berpikir positif tentang betapa Malfoy bisa diajak kerja sama langsung mendengus dan memalingkan muka. Dibukanya lagi buku yang sempat ia tutup tadi, lalu dicarinya halaman terakhir yang ia buka sebelum kesabarannya hilang gara-gara ketukan tongkat Malfoy.

"Oi, Granger!" suara yang masih sama menyebalkannya itu terdengar lagi.

Hermione menoleh dengan kesal, "Apa sekarang?"

Malfoy menggumamkan sesuatu dari kejauhan. Hermione mengangkat kedua lengannya setengah, tanda tidak mengerti. Malfoy menggumamkannya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan artikulasi yang lebih jelas. Tapi Hermione tidak juga mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Malfoy katakan. Maka ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menganggap Malfoy hanya sedang mempermainkannya, lalu beralih ke buku tentang tanaman merambat tadi.

"Maksudku, 'Kau mengganti gaya rambutmu, Granger?'. Bodoh!" teriak Malfoy dari ambang pintu. Lalu ia pergi.

Pipi Hermione memerah. Ia menatap kata-kata dalam buku dengan tatapan nanar.

Ciye.

**~0~**

A/N: Masih sedikit interaksi Dramione-nya? Sabar ya, kan butuh proses. Review! :D


	5. Stay Beautiful

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to JKR, except the plot.

**A/N**: Halooo bertemu lagi! Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow. Chapter ini agak panjang deh, karena chapter-chapter kemarin cuma 1K doang. Enjoy the story.. :)

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 5. Stay Beautiful**

Perubahan rambutnya kali ini tidak benar-benar drastis. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau Hermione mengganti gaya rambutnya, merubah rambutnya dari kesan semak-semak mulberi yang seolah-olah tidak disisir rapi. Padahal ia selalu menyisir rambutnya. Paling tidak ketika turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, atau ketika ia pergi ke toilet dan merasa rambutnya sangat berantakan. Ia tidak pernah mau menggunakan mantra keriting rambut semacam Lavender agar gelombang rambutnya terlihat rapi dan begitu halus. Siapa yang tahan kalau harus menunggu setengah jam hanya untuk keriting rambut kecuali Lavender? Pula, ia rasa kesan semak-semak pada rambutnya sudah hilang ketika ia menginjak tahun ketiga. Tapi walaupun sudah hilang, rambutnya masih panjang tak karuan. Entah model apa. Pernah waktu itu, ibunya mengajaknya ke salon ketika liburan natal. Dan Hermione hanya berakhir di toko buku sebelah salon. Ia benar-benar tak tahan kalau harus meluangkan waktunya yang begitu berharga hanya untuk rambut.

Ia tak pernah peduli tentang rambutnya. Sampai suatu ketika, ia dan Malfoy tabrakan di depan Perpustakaan, ingat? Ketika Hermione membentaknya terlebih dahulu agar ia tak direndahkan lagi, tapi ternyata si brengsek itu malah menghina caranya berpenampilan, ingat? Dari situ setiap Hermione melewati cermin yang terpasang di mana saja, ia tak hanya langsung melewatinya seperti dahulu. Hermione tak pernah mengira bahwa kata-kata Malfoy yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tak penting itu ternyata membuat efek yang lebih besar daripada kekeraskepalaan Hermione untuk tidak ikut potong rambut di salon bersama ibunya. Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu fokus pada buku-buku yang bisa saja menenggelamkannya dalam sehari, tanpa tahu bahwa potongan rambut bisa berpengaruh pada seseorang. Hanya potongan rambut. Lalu beberapa hari setelahnya, setelah ia diam-diam membaca tabloid remaja milik Ginny tentang gaya rambut, Hermione mengganti potongan rambutnya.

Dan tidak banyak yang sadar. Beberapa orang hanya berkata padanya bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Hermione—yang sekarang terlihat lebih menarik, tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah gaya rambut! Ia memotong rambut panjang sepinggangnya menjadi lebih pendek, sepanjang sekitar tiga senti di bawah bahu. Rambutnya tak lagi ikal seperti dulu, tapi semi gelombang dan lurus, dan ada beberapa _layer_ di gaya rambutnya sekarang. Ia mengganti gaya rambutnya bukan karena Malfoy, tentunya. Ia hanya sadar bahwa Malfoy secara tidak langsung (atau mungkin juga langsung) bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam penampilannya, dan Hermione pikir itu tentang rambutnya. Ia juga tidak berpikir agar beberapa laki-laki bisa lebih tertarik padanya, karena percayalah, Hermione sendiri sadar tak akan ada yang tahan dengan sifatnya yang _bossy_. Ia hanya merasakan efek gaya rambutnya yang baru ini terasa lebih segar dan tidak lagi mengganggu ketika ia sedang membaca.

Lalu, demi Merlin, jangan katakan lagi. Jangan katakan bahwa hanya Ginny dan Malfoy yang sadar bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan rambutnya. Jangan katakan Malfoy benar-benar sadar bahwa Hermione memang mengganti gaya rambutnya. Hal itu terus menerus berputar di kepala Hermione, seolah tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan. Setiap ia selesai membaca dua-tiga halaman dari buku di hadapannya, ia berpikir lagi tentang itu. Hermione sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, tidak percaya bahwa Malfoy akan menyadari perubahan pada rambutnya sekarang. Atau karena Malfoy memang punya sifat peduli pada lingkungan? Atau perubahan rambut Hermione memang terlihat jelas? Apapun, terserah. Ia hanya ingin Malfoy keluar dari kepalanya dan berhenti menggemakan kata-kata _'Maksudku, kau mengganti gaya rambutmu, Granger? Bodoh!'_. Karena Hermione harus berkonsentrasi merangkum tiga buah buku hari ini.

**~0~**

"Hey, 'Mione."

Hermione menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke asal suara. Sore itu tingkat enam mengikuti pelajaran tambahan Ramuan. Profesor Slughorn sempat sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia menggantinya dengan pelajaran tambahan di sore hari.

Ron berjalan menghampiri Hermione. Sudah tiga hari Hermione tidak pergi ke sana-sini bersama kedua sahabatnya. Karena tiga hari yang lalu ia berpasangan dengan Malfoy, tiga hari yang lalu ia berteriak-teriak di depan rumah kaca sampai harus diusir. Sudah tiga hari yang lalu juga pikirannya tentang mengapa si ferret pirang itu menyadari perubahan pada rambut Hermione (Oke, yang ini lupakan saja.) Ia tahu Ron masih belum menerima kejadian pengalihan partner kemarin-kemarin. Harry tidak berpihak pada siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba menerangkan pada Ron bahwa Hermione melakukannya tanpa sengaja, dan tidak mungkin, demi celana dalam Merlin sekalipun, Hermione benar-benar sengaja mengganti Ron dengan Malfoy. Tapi Ron tetaplah Ron. Kepalanya keras seperti cangkang kepiting belum direbus.

Tapi hari ini mungkin sudah direbus.

"Hm?" Hermione melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ron terdiam sejenak. Harry menyusulnya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku tentang persoalan partner kemarin-kemarin."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, tapi air mukanya biasa saja. "Ya. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bilang pada Profesor Sprout."

"Jadi, kita bersahabat?" Harry merangkul pundak keduanya dari samping.

"Kita memang sahabat, bodoh." Jawab Hermione. Lalu ketiganya tertawa. Semudah itu mereka berbaikan. Tapi semudah itu pula mereka akan bertengkar lagi, lalu berbaikan lagi. Tapi mereka bukan sahabat kalau tidak terjadi seperti itu, 'kan?

"Ekhm." Seseorang berdeham di belakang ketiga sahabat yang baru saja baikan tadi, "Maaf mengganggu momen istimewa yang hampir saja membuatku menitikkan air mata terharu." Kata lelaki berambut pirang tadi dengan sarkastis.

Ketiganya melirik Malfoy dengan memicingkan mata. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, Granger, aku tidak mau menunggu berlama-lama di Perpustakaan karena sekarang sudah hampir malam." Ujarnya singkat. Lalu ia berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

"Nah, kau lihat, 'Mione?" Ron memulai lagi, "Itu sebabnya aku tak mau kau berpasangan dengan ferret tadi."

Hermione menghela napas. Iya, Hermione tahu. Ia juga takkan berpasangan dengan Malfoy kalau bisa. Mempunyai partner pemalas seperti Ron terkadang lebih baik daripada mempunyai partner yang menuntut waktunya seperti barusan. Memang pekerjaan mereka lebih cepat, sih. Tapi Hermione bahkan belum sempat cuci muka!

Gadis yang baru saja selesai mengiktui pelajaran tambahan dan belum sempat membersihkan diri itu lalu berpamitan pada kedua sahabatnya yang gusar karena kedatangan Malfoy tadi. Dan Ron (yang baru saja minta maaf) berjanji pada Hermione bahwa ia tidak akan lagi mengizinkan Malfoy mengekang waktunya dan muncul tiba-tiba (yang mana tidak mungkin Malfoy mengikuti perkataannya), dan Hermione hanya mengangguk tertawa sambil berjalan menjauh.

**~0~**

"Kau terlihat sangat buruk, Granger."

"Aku tahu." Hermione menaruh tasnya di meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Malfoy. Ia langsung membuka gulungan perkamennya yang sudah setengahnya terisi.

Di sebelah kanannya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang masih harus ia dan partnernya rangkum hingga selesai. Pena bulu yang dihadiahkan Mrs. Weasley kemarin ia ambil dari kantung tas paling depannya. Mrs. Weasley memang benar-benar keras kepala. Hermione sudah bilang melalui surat Ron bahwa peralatan tulisnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tapi wanita itu malah mengirimkan tiga pena bulu kembar untuknya, Ron, dan Harry. Kembar. Seperti anak kecil. Bukan, Hermione bukan kesal. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Mrs. Weasley dengan keadaan ekonomi yang seperti sekarang ini sebetulnya tidak perlu memberikannya apa-apa, tapi Mrs. Weasley memang terlalu baik, sih.

"Granger."

"Hm." Hermione bergumam sambil terus menelusuri kata-kata di buku Aneka Tanaman Hias karya Rose Huntington. Jari jemarinya mengikuti kata-kata yang sedang ia baca. Setengah dari wajahnya tertutupi karena buku itu memang sangat besar dan tebal.

"Granger." Dua kali.

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione ketus sambil menurunkan buku di hadapannya. Cerewet sekali.

Malfoy tidak memegang satu buku pun untuk dirangkum. Bahkan peralatan tulisnya sepertinya masih tersimpan rapi di tasnya. Malfoy hanya memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kiri dan bermain-main dengan tongkatnya menggunakan tangan kanan. "Kubilang kau terlihat sangat buruk."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu, Malfoy. Semua orang tahu." Hermione merasakan sedikit goresan di hatinya. Ia tahu ia tidak secantik Cho Chang, atau Daphne Greengrass, atau siapapun perempuan yang ada di Hogwarts. Tapi Malfoy tidak harus mengatakannya berkali-kali, 'kan? Tsk.

"Bukan itu." Balas Malfoy malas-malasan. "Kau terlihat seperti habis berburu hewan di hutan—"

Hermione mengangkat lagi buku yang tadi ia taruh, "Tsk! Kau benar-benar tidak penting, Malfoy."

Malfoy tertawa. Ia mengambil sebuah buku kuno di ujung meja, lalu menghentakkan tongkatnya. Buku itu seketika bertransformasi menjadi barang lain. Ia menerbangkannya ke depan wajah Hermione, menghalangi pandangannya yang sedang serius membaca.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, menurunkan bukunya lagi, lalu mengambil barang yang dilayangkan Malfoy kepadanya. "Apa ini, Malfoy?"

"Itu bando, Granger." Malfoy menjawab dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tahu, bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertany—"

"Maksudku, apa maksudmu melayangkan barang ini ke hadapanku?" Sambet Hermione tidak sabar. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Pa—"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau kau tidak ingin menunggu lama karena sekarang sudah hampir malam!" sentak Hermione, "Sekarang kau bahkan tidak sama sekali memegang buku untuk dirangkum, dan malah sibuk memberitahuku bahwa aku terlihat sangat buruk, dan demi Merlin, Malfoy! Aku tak akan lagi langsung menemuimu walaupun kau harus menunggu satu ja—"

Malfoy berdiri dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, merebut bando dari tangan Hermione, lalu menyelipkannya ke atas telinga gadis itu. Diangkatnya bando tersebut sehingga kini rambut Hermione tidak ada lagi yang terurai sana-sini di dekat wajahnya. "Lebih baik." Ujarnya sambil kembali duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Hermione melotot tak percaya, ia mendesis, lalu melempar buku yang tadi di tangannya ke atas meja. Dengan emosi yang semakin naik, dibereskannya semua barang-barangnya dan dimasukkan ke tas. Hermione menghembuskan napas kencang sambil berdiri. Tangannya diarahkan ke tumpukan buku tebal di atas meja, lalu dengan sedikit gerakan, BRAK! Semuanya jatuh berdebam, di lantai, dan di atas meja.

Gadis itu lalu pergi ke luar Perpustakaan sambil berlari. Dan hilang. Tanpa sepatah katapun.

Malfoy bengong.

Ia lalu membereskan buku-buku yang tadi berjatuhan, karena Madam Pince sudah memelototinya dari kejauhan.

"Labil." Gumamnya jengkel.

**~0~**

"Draco!" teriak perempuan berambut hitam, "Berhenti bermain-main dengan api!" Ia lalu berdiri mengahmpiri pemuda yang sedang duduk malas di sofa ruang rekreasi Slytherin, dan merebut tongkatnya yang sedari tadi dipakai Draco bermain-main.

"Pans!" Draco melotot, lalu merebut kembali tongkatnya yang disita Pansy dan menaruhnya di saku celana. "Apa lihat-lihat? Pergi sana!" Sentaknya pada murid kelas satu yang sedari tadi kesal karena Draco bermain-main dengan api di perapian menggunakan tongkatnya yang menyebabkan suhu ruang rekreasi berubah-ubah. Murid kelas satu itu lalu pergi lari terbirit-birit karena seudah kepergok melihat jengkel kelas enam.

Blaise yang duduk di sampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Pansy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju asrama putri.

"Tapi kau berlebihan, mate." Ujar Blaise di sela tawanya, ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke bahu Draco. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Gadis Granger itu membuat waktumu sulit?"

Draco memicingkan matanya, "Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu."

"Masih tersisa berminggu-minggu lagi. Kau sudah harus terbiasa dengannya."

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat dari sakunya, lalu bermain-main lagi dengan api. Tatapannya nanar, jiwanya entah berada di mana. Api tersebut menari-nari lincah, kadang redup, kadang besar sekali sampai-sampai Blaise terkejut dan berkata bahwa Draco bisa saja membuat seluruh tempat ini kebakaran.

Blaise benar, masih berminggu-minggu lagi sampai mereka benar-benar bisa tidak berkaitan satu sama lain. Ia sungguh tak tahan dengan Granger yang selalu tiba-tiba marah dan melakukan hal-hal di luar perkiraan. Dan ia sungguh tak habis pikir, apa yang membuatnya datang ke rumah kaca pagi itu dan berbicara bahwa ia ingin berganti partner ketika Granger ada di sana. Kini semuanya kacau, 'kan? Walaupun punya partner seperti Granger memang sedikit membantu, tapi sekali lagi, kenapa harus Granger? Kenapa tidak Potter sekalian? Ah, tidak juga, sih. Atau Neville sekalian, jadi Draco tidak harus mengganggunya hanya setengah-setengah. Ia benci sekali suara Granger yang melengking ketika berteriak. Cih! Seolah-olah seluruh kekesalan penghuni bumi ditimpakan pada gadis itu. Ia benci sekali rambutnya yang berantakan tak karuan ketika pelajaran Ramuan sedang berlangsung. Ia lebih membencinya karena rambutnya sekarang sudah berubah, dan membuat wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat. Bentuk rahangnya, matanya, alisnya, semuanya.

Dan entah dorongan dari mana tadi ia memberikan bando polos berwarna _peach_ agar rambutnya tidak menghalangi wajahnya.

Draco tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemberian bando tadi hanya iseng-iseng karena ia benar-benar bosan berlama-lama di perpustakaan.

Padahal bukan itu alasannya.

Granger terlihat cocok dengan rambut barunya.

Tunggu. Apakah baru saja…

_Darn it_, Draco. Kau harus tidur sekarang juga.

**~0~**

Keesokan harinya Hermione sudah merasa lebih baik. Insiden tadi malam sungguh membuatnya kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun. Bisa-bisanya Malfoy santai-santai dan menjadikannya bahan tertawaan sementara Hermione sibuk merangkum ini-itu.

Hermione makan dengan lahap pagi itu karena tadi malam ia langsung bergegas tidur tanpa makan malam sama sekali. Ia memakan roti selai kacang tiga potong sekaligus. Lalu makanan-makanan lain yang hampir saja membuat Hermione terlihat seperti Ron.

"Kau terlihat lapar." Cetus Harry keheranan. Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah telur. "Kau mengikat rambutmu? Tumben."

Hermione menelan sarapannya. "Kau menyadarinya? Tumben."

"Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatmu mengikat rambut begini?"

"Harry, _it's not a big deal, mate_. Ginny mengikat rambutnya hampir setiap hari." Ujar Ron sok analistis.

Hermione mengodok-ngodok isi tasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah bando berwarna _peach_ dan mengangkatnya ke hadapan Harry, "Mengikat rambutku seperti ini," Hermione menunjuk ikatan rambutnya, "Lebih baik daripada harus memakai ini." Ia menunjuk bando _peach_ tadi.

"Kau punya aksesori rambut?" Harry terkekeh-kekeh, "Coba kita lihat." Ia meraih cempolan rambut di belakang kepala Hermione dan melepaskan ikatannya, lalu memasangkan bando di rambut Hermione. "Lebih baik seperti ini."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Sama saja."

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda Slytherin memandang mereka sambil tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang."

**A/N**: Hehe ciyeee perhatian amat sih Aa Drakey :" Buat yang mau liat rambut barunya Hermione, ini dia. (http(titikdua)(garismiring)(garismiring)bit(titik)ly(garismiring)UplNit). Jangan lupa review! ;)


	6. Invisible

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**A/N**: Nggak bisa berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah sempat datang, yang sudah review, yang favorite, dan follow. Kalian bikin saya semangat apdet. Yuhuuu, mangga disimak ceritanya..

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 6. Invisible**

* * *

BRAK!

Setumpuk perkamen berjatuhan di lantai rumah kaca yang penuh dengan tanah. Beberapa darinya tercecer hingga ujung ruangan. Semua penghuninya tetiba diam tak bersuara. Lavender sempat berjengit dan hampir menjatuhkan pot berisi Mandrake. Bahkan Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott yang sedang bercanda langsung terdiam. Semuanya mematung, menengok ke arah asal suara.

"Omong kosong! Apa yang kalian kerjakan satu bulan ini?" seorang wanita yang dipanggil Profesor Sprout itu melangkah ke depan sambil berteriak. Wajahnya merah karena kesal. Urat-urat di dahinya terlihat menonjol. Tubuhnya yang gempal bergetar hebat karena menahan emosi. Tumpukan perkamen yang ia lempar ke lantai tadi merupakan perkamen-perkamen yang dikumpulkan murid kelas enam atas penelitian tumbuhan Clematis Parthenocissus. Semuanya. Semua perkamen dari tiap siswa. Malfoy mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat perkamen yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan tangan miliknya diinjak oleh wanita tadi. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

"Tak ada yang beres dengan laporan pengamatan kalian!" Teriaknya lagi. Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak ada yang beres? Maksudnya termasuk 15 lembar perkamen sepanjang 30 inci yang penuh tulisan dari rangkuman 57 buku yang dikerjakannya bersama Malfoy? "Sudah kukatakan, proyek ini memang tidak cocok dengan teori-teori perpustakaan yang hanya tinggal disalin! Aku harus benar-benar meyakinkan Minerva agar tidak usah mencuci otak kalian dengan tugas-tugas yang menyangkut berinci-inci perkamen!" Kalimat terakhirnya entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Entah untuk Profesor McGonagall yang terbiasa membuat murid-muridnya sulit dengan memberi tugas berinci-inci perkamen, atau untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah terpengaruh oleh kebiasaan Profesor McGonagall, atau untuk murid-muridnya yang bengong karena tidak tahu apa yang salah. Profesor Sprout kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menekan-nekan pelipisnya dengan jari. Ia mengobrak-abrik dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya yang penuh tanaman itu sambil berpikir. Murid-muridnya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, berbisik tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

Malfoy menyikut lengan Hermione yang tengah membuka mulutnya karena seluruh perkamen yang dikerjakannya berceceran di sana-sini. "Kau baik-baik saja, Granger?" Ujar Malfoy yang tidak benar-benar menanyakan keadaannya, melainkan memperjelas keadaan bahwa ini semua sangat tidak _baik-baik saja_. Yang bertanya tadi masih menelusuri jejak perkamen-perkamen miliknya yang berhamburan. Ada yang terkena tanda sol sepatu _boots_ milik Profesor Sprout, ada yang basah terkena genangan air bekas menyiram tanaman, ada yang masih baik-baik saja ("Terima kasih, Merlin."), dan demi apapun, ia akan menghajar Crabbe setelah ini karena tiga lembar perkamen miliknya sedang diremas-remas oleh pemuda gemuk itu saking kesalnya pada Profesor Sprout.

"Malfoy," ujar Hermione sambil menatap nanar ke tumpukan perkamen di lantai kotor.

"Ya?" Malfoy menjawabnya setengah berbisik, pula, sama-sama menatap nanar ke remasan perkamen di tangan Crabbe.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi."

"Granger, percayalah padaku, aku juga."

"Bagus."

"Brilian."

"Sudah kuputuskan!" teriak Profesor Sprout memecah lamunan keduanya dan seluruh murid tingkat enam yang saling berbisik dan meratapi lembaran perkamen mereka yang kotor dan tidak lagi bernilai. "Proyek ditambah tiga bulan, kalian harus menanam tanaman ini bersama partner kalian, _dan_ tidak ada lagi yang boleh menyalin teori dari buku di perpustakaan! Kelas dibubarkan!"

Hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu matanya melotot, mereka sontak kaget atas pernyataan Profesornya yang seenaknya ini. Ron menendang meja keras-keras. Harry menutup matanya sambil memijat pelipis kanannya. Lavender menganga tak percaya. Isabel McDougal tepuk tangan. Theodore Nott mendecakkan lidah sambil membereskan alat tulisnya tidak sabar. Malfoy makin jengkel karena Crabbe sekarang mulai merobek-robek perkamen yang ia remas tadi. Hermione bengong.

"Sangat indah untuk berjumpa lagi denganmu di setiap pagiku untuk lima bulan ke depan, Granger." Ujar Malfoy sarkastis.

"Aku tahu." Hermione tersenyum miris, "Sangat menyenangkan untuk melihat senyum manismu setiap pagi untuk lima bulan ke depan, Malfoy." Ujarnya sambil mengatupkan rahang.

"Aku mencintai Sprout."

"Aku juga."

* * *

Sebuah penghargaan buruk yang telah di berikan Profesor Sprout pagi itu sontak membuat seluruh murid kelas enam kehilangan semangat seharian penuh. Ditambah lagi rangkuman yang mereka tulis tangan dengan rapi agar mendapat nilai bagus sekarang sudah semacam sampah yang tinggal dibuang. Untuk beberapa orang mungkin tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Hermione ingat Ron dan Crabbe hanya membuat rangkuman dari tiga buku tipis karya satu penulis yang sama dan menyerahkan satu lembar perkamen 30 inci, dan tulisan tangannya berantakan sekali. Sedangkan Hermione sudah merangkum 32 buku, dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi (Hermione menulis ulang di perkamen yang baru jika ia salah menulis). Dan selamat, nasib keduanya sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya antara rangkuman 3 buku dan 57 buku. Keduanya sama-sama berakhir di lantai.

Profesor Sprout tidak berkata apa-apa tentang kelanjutan proyeknya. Yang Hermione tahu, Profesor Sprout adalah guru yang hanya memberikan tugas tanpa memberitahu kisi-kisi. Dan dalam kasus Clematis Parthenocissus, ia kira ia memang harus mencari bibitnya sendiri alih-alih disodorkan oleh Profesornya yang semakin hari semakin manis itu.

"Granger," sapaan Malfoy membuyarkan pikirannya tentang dimana Hermione bisa mendapatkan bibit Clematis Parthenocissus di sekitaran Hogwarts. Kunjungan Hogsmeade masih lama, dan uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli bibit tanaman merambat yang biasanya ditanam di pekarangan kastil orang-orang kaya. Malfoy menggeserkan buku yang sudah dibacanya semenjak satu jam yang lalu itu ke depan agar Hermione bisa melihatnya. Telunjuknya diarahkan ke sebuah paragraf paling bawah. Tulisannya kecil dan kertasnya sudah lembap, sehingga Hermione harus memicingkan mata dulu agar terlihat jelas.

_**Dari Mana Kita Bisa Mendapatkannya?**_

_Setelah Anda membaca beberapa sejarah singkat dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan tanaman merambat yang satu ini, tentu Anda akan merasa tertarik untuk menanamnya di pekarangan rumah Anda, bukan? Sama seperti saya. Perjalanan saya ke desa kecil bernama Theasrathorn di perbatasan negara Inggris dan Skotlandia ini menggugah saya untuk lebih mengenali Clematis Parthenocissus. Banyak orang yang melepaskan keindahan tanaman merambat ini hanya karena harga bibitnya yang mahal dan cangkokannya yang jarang ditemukan. Tapi kali ini, diam di sana! Jangan dulu berputus asa, karena ternyata kita bisa membuat bibit Clematis Parthenocissus itu dengan tangan kita sendiri._

_Saya mencoba mewawancara beberapa warga dari desa Theasthorn yang maniak akan tanaman merambat, termasuk Clematis Parthenocissus. Di desa ini tidak ada kastil-kastil megah, tentunya. Tapi mereka mempunyai tanaman Clematis sebanyak tanaman anggur di negara kita._

"_Kau tak tahu? Kau pasti bercanda!" Stephen Perks—salah seorang warga desa Theasthorn—tertawa atas pertanyaan saya yang tentu saja termasuk pertanyaan banyak orang saat ini. Saya menggelengkan kepala. "Bibit Clematis memang susah didapat dan harganya mahal. Tapi kami tidak perlu repot-repot dengan persoalan itu. Bibit tersebut biasa kami buat sendiri. Tapi tak ada pondok khusus pembuatan bibit itu di desa kami. Kalau ada, semua orang pasti menyerbunya dan membeli dengan harga terjangkau. Kami tidak membuat uang dari bibit Clematis. Kesukaan kami terhadap tanaman ini tidak semata karena uang. Kami hanya suka, dan hanya sampai situ. Proses pembuatannya memakan waktu hampir satu bulan lebih, bisa satu bulan 21 hari, atau satu bulan 15 hari, tergantung pada kelihaian si pembuat bibit."_

_Kemudian Tuan Perks berbaik hati menunjukkan proses pembuatannya kepada saya. Saya diajak ke pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Di sana banyak sekali tanaman merambat yang membentuk pola-pola yang indah. Ada pola yang berbentuk sepert—_

"Tsk, tidak usah baca awalnya, Granger." Malfoy mengguncang-guncangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hermione agar ia berhenti membaca. Hermione baru saja akan membanjirinya dengan sumpah serapah ketika Malfoy mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tiga paragraf di bawah paragraf terakhir yang dibaca Hermione.

"Kau tadi menunjuk ke situ, bodoh." Gerutu Hermione sambil menyingkirkan telunjuk Draco Malfoy. Ia melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Alat dan Bahan:_

_15 inci potongan batang Geronium Salvatage (Tidak boleh lebih, tidak boleh kurang)_

_3 sdm tanah bekas tanaman Quamoclit Pinnata_

_Pot (Tinggi: 10 cm, Diameter: 15 cm)_

_Tanah (Jenis bebas, takaran sesuai volume pot)_

_25 cm kayu hawthorn (Diameter 0,2 – 0,5 cm)_

_Serbuk Monkshood (Rutin)_

_Tetesan darah pembuat bibit (Rutin)_

_Air (Rutin)_

_Cara Kerja:_

_Siapkan tanah—lebih subur, lebih bagus—yang sudah Anda pastikan tidak ada tanaman lain di dalamnya._

_Masukkan tanah tersebut ke dalam pot. Jangan diisi penuh, isi setengah dari volume pot._

_Masukkan 3 sdm tanah bekas tanaman Quamoclit Pinnata._

_Campurkan keduanya menggunakan tangan kanan. Ingat, tangan kanan, bukan tongkat sihir._

_Masukkan lagi sisa tanah biasa ke dalam pot hingga tiga per empatnya._

_Taruh potongan batang Geronium Salvatage dengan bentuk melingkar._

_Tancapkan batang hawthorn di pertengahan lingkaran batang Geronium hingga masuk ke dasar pot._

_Tambahkan lagi tanah biasa ke dalam pot hingga pot terisi penuh._

_Siram dengan air secukupnya._

_Bubuhkan dengan rata serbuk Monkshood sebanyak 1 sdm._

_Teteskan satu tetes darah pembuat bibit (Anda)._

_Tanaman Geronium akan tumbuh merambat sampai ujung batang hawthorn sekitar satu bulan lebih, tunggu sampai sebutir biji kecil tumbuh dari puncak Geronium._

_Voila! Anda sudah mendapatkan bibit Clematis Parthenocissus dengan gratis. Selamat mencoba!_

_Catatan:_

_Seorang pembuat bibit yang mempunyai tongkat __sihir __dengan bahan kayu hawthorn akan mempercepat pertumbuhan Geronium Salvatage dan pengaruh tetes darahnya lebih kuat._

_Siram tanaman dengan air secukupnya sebanyak dua kali sehari._

_Pembubuhan serbuk Monkshood sebanyak tiga hari sekali._

_Jika pembuat bibit terdiri dari (maksimal) dua orang, pada proses pertama keduanya harus menyumbang masing-masing satu tetes darah._

_Secara rutin, tiga hari sekali, teteskan setetes darah pembuat bibit. (Jika pembuat terdiri dari dua orang, maka kalian bisa melakukannya secara bergantian)._

"Malfoy," Hermione mengangkat pandangannya ke sebrang meja, "Ini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan." Ujar Hermione mengingat keterlibatan tetes darah yang harus dikorbankan secara rutin. Serius? Hanya untuk sebuah bibit dari tanaman merambat yang harganya mahal? Demi Merlin.

"Hanya setetes darah, Granger." Malfoy mendengus, "Gryffindor takut dengan setetes darah."

Hermione memicingkan matanya. Ia bukannya takut dengan setetes darah. Lagipula bukan cuma setetes! Ia hanya bingung mengapa dalam pembuatan bibit harus menyangkut-pautkan darah. "Kau belum baca catatan di bawahnya?"

"Catatan apa?" Malfoy mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Hermione menyeringai, "Tongkatmu terbuat dari kayu apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan tongkat, Granger. Kita sedang membicarakan tanaman merambat, ingat?" Malfoy memutar kedua bola matanya.

Seringai Hermione makin lebar. '_Seorang pembuat bibit yang mempunyai tongkat dengan bahan kayu hawthorn akan mempercepat pertumbuhan Geronium Salvatage dan pengaruh tetes darahnya lebih kuat'_. Bodoh. Siapa yang memberi tahu informasi, siapa yang tidak membaca. "Jawab saja, Malfoy."

"_Hawthorn_, sepuluh inci, rambut unicorn, Granger, ini omong kosong."

"_Nope_," Hermione tersenyum licik pada Malfoy, diserahkannya buku tadi ke hadapan Draco dan ditunjuknya bagian catatan poin a.

Mata Draco Malfoy terbelalak. "Granger, jika ini maksudmu… Aku tidak mau."

Hermione menahan tawanya, "Nah, sekarang siapa yang takut dengan _setetes_ darah?"

1 - 0 untuk Hermione Granger. Terima kasih.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang kau bawa?" Draco Malfoy menyambut kedatangan gadis bersurai coklat sambil menyeringai. Granger membawa tas coklat dan membawa beberapa alat dan bahan di kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia menghembuskan angin ke arah rambut yang menghalangi penglihatannya—rambutnya sedang acak-acakan. Draco menggulung kemeja putihnya sebatas siku dan dasinya ia lepas. Ia belum sempat ganti baju setelah pelajaran Arithmancy tadi. Dan tampaknya Granger juga begitu.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membuat bibit Clematis Parthenocissus setelah pelajaran Arithmancy Draco dan Transfigurasi Granger usai. Keduanya selesai dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan tebak di mana mereka akan membuatnya? Kamar Mandi Myrtle. Granger yang menyarankan tempatnya. Dan Draco hanya bisa setuju saja karena ia tak tahu lagi tempat yang _lebih baik_ untuk membuat bibit sialan ini.

Granger menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa tadi di lantai, "Seperti persetujuan sebelumnya; pot, tanah gembur, _hawthorn, monkshood_." Absennya sambil menunjuk satu per satu.

"Whoa, kau dapat_ hawthorn_ dan_ monkshood_ dari mana, Granger?" Setahu Draco, di sekitar Hogwarts tak ada yang bisa menghasilkan kayu _hawthorn_. Dan tidak pula ada tanaman _Monkshood_ atau _Wolfsbane_.

"Bukan urusanmu. Nah, mari kita—"

"Aaah, berkecimpung di bisnis ilegal kita sekarang?" Draco menyeringai. Granger menatapnya tajam. Draco suka mengganggu Granger dan mendapati Granger terusik dengan hal itu. "Asal kau tahu saja, Granger, aku mendapatkan batang _Geronium_ dan tanah bekas _Quamoclit_ ini dari halaman Manor, dan ini legal. Tak kusangka kau akan mengotorinya dengan bisnis ilegalmu." Draco memasang intonasi sedih. Ia tak begitu bermasalah dengan ilegal atau tidaknya barang, sih, sebenarnya. Tapi menggoda Granger dengan alasan melanggar peraturan sekolah memang menyenangkan. "Baiklah. Mari kita—"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Granger menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai dan duduk bersila sambil merapikan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat bibit. Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Aaaaw," sebuah suara cempreng muncul tiba-tiba. Seorang (Seekor? Sebuah? Seonggok?) hantu perempuan dengan kepang dua, kacamata, dan kawat gigi terbang menghampiri keduanya. "Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan di sini." Ia tertawa cekikikan.

Draco melonjak kaget. Ia tentu tahu bahwa ada hantu perempuan bernama Myrtle Merana di kamar mandi tak terpakai ini. Semua orang tahu. Tapi ia baru melihatnya sekarang. Benar-benar melihat wujud aslinya.

"Dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara, dan memutuskan untuk bermesaraan di tempat terpencil?" Myrtle mulai terisak-isak.

Granger menghela napas, "Hai, Myrtle, kita—"

"Kalian sengaja melakukan ini padaku?!" Myrtle terbang melesat ke hadapan Granger. Draco yang tak terbiasa dengan ini terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak, Myrtle. Kita—"

"BERHENTI!" teriak hantu itu di depan wajah Granger. Draco tahu itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Lalu Myrtle terbang melesat menerobos jendela tinggi yang ada di ruangan itu sambil menangis keras-keras.

Draco mengambil napas panjang, sementara Granger mengusap-usap telinganya karena diteriaki Myrtle Merana. "Dia gila." Ucap Draco setengah berbisik.

"Dia hantu." Koreksi Granger.

"Ya, hantu. Dan gila."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Granger memutar kedua bola matanya.

Di tengah mereka sudah terdapat seluruh bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Kecuali air, yang mana bisa mereka dapatkan di tempat ini. Awalnya Draco tidak ingin repot-repot membuat bibit Clematis Parthenocissus, apalagi menunggunya sampai satu setengah bulan. Ia lebih baik mengirim surat pada ayahnya agar dikirimi bibit Clematis Parthenocissus yang bahkan jumlahnya tentu akan lebih banyak. Tapi Granger, seperti biasanya, bersikeras untuk tetap membuat bibit sendiri alih-alih membeli ("Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana prosesnya!").

"Malfoy?" Ujar Granger sambil sedikit-sedikit menambahkan tanah bekas _Quamoclit_ ke dalam pot. Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil mengaduk-aduk tanahnya. "Ron dan Harry ingin tahu—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh." Potong Draco, ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke mana.

"Kenapa tidak?" dengus Granger kesal sambil menepuk-nepuk alas toples tempat tanah _Quamoclit_ tadi.

"Karena aku yang menemukan."

Granger menghela napas, "Buku itu punya perpustakaan."

"Maka carilah sendiri ke perpustakaan." Jawab Draco dingin sambil melengkungkan batang _Geronium_, lalu meletakkannya di tengah-tengah pot. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya, "Granger, kalau aku salah, silakan perbaiki; Potty dan Weasel punya otak, 'kan?"

Granger memukul kepala Draco dengan toples yang tadi dipegangnya. Ia cemberut sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ferret."

Draco mendesis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya menggunakan lengan atasnya agar rambutnya tidak terkena tanah dari telapak tangannya, "Maksudku, mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mencari informasinya di perpustakaan. Biarkan mereka mencari sendiri. Enak saja tinggal mengerjakan tanpa harus mencari informasinya berjam-jam."

Granger mendecak. Ia mengambil sisa tanah gembur dan membubuhkannya ke pot secara kasar setelah Draco menancapkan batang _hawthorn_ di tengah lingkaran Geronium. Kasar sekali sampai-sampai tumpah ke atas lantai. Draco memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia beranjak mengambil segelas air dari kran.

* * *

Hermione tahu kalau yang menemukan cara untuk membuat bibit adalah Malfoy. Hermione juga tahu kalau Malfoy dapat informasi itu dari sebuah buku tua karangan penulis berpuluh tahun yang lalu yang berada di perpustakaan. Tapi Hermione tahu kalau Ron dan Harry benar-benar butuh bantuannya untuk setidaknya memberitahu mereka dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi itu. Kenapa Malfoy bisa begitu egois! Di satu sisi ia bisa saja memberitahu Harry dan Ron bagaimana cara membuat bibit itu, tapi di satu sisi ia juga berhutang budi pada Malfoy yang menemukannya, jadi ia tak bisa sembarangan memberitahu orang lain. Bahkan Ron dan Harry.

Oh. Atau mungkin ia bisa memberitahu judul bukunya dan membiarkan mereka mencari sendiri dan jika Malfoy bertanya mengapa kedua sahabatnya itu tahu bagaimana cara membuat bibit, ia hanya tinggal bilang tidak tahu. Brilian, Hermione!

"Berhenti!" Teriak Malfoy membuyarkan rencananya. Lelaki itu mendepak tangan Hermione keras, "Kau bisa membuat potnya kepenuhan tanah, Granger!"

"Sakit, Malfoy!"

"Terserah!" Ia menyiram tanah yang ada di pot dengan segelas air yang ia ambil tadi, "Tanganmu."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyerahkan telapak tangannya sambil masam. Malfoy mencopot lencana Prefek dari kemejanya, lalu menusuk jari telunjuknya sendiri menggunakan jarum belakangnya. Darah perlahan-lahan muncul dari titik yang ia tusuk tadi. Lalu setetes darah jatuh ke atas tanah di pot.

Malfoy menyodorkan lencananya. "Kau lakukan sendiri."

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Malfoy menjawab tatapan Hermione.

Gadis itu lalu menyambar lencana yang disodorkannya, lalu dengan ragu-ragu menusuk ujung jari telunjuknya, yang disusul dengan 'aw'. Setetes darah lagi jatuh ke atas tanah.

* * *

Theodore Nott bukan tipe Slytherin yang iseng dan suka menganggu. Faktanya, ia lebih sering diam ketimbang menjahili orang lain. Blaise Zabini sering mengolok-oloknya dengan panggilan 'Dad', karena menurutnya Theodore Nott seperti bapak-bapak berumur 30. Bukan karena perawakannya yang sudah tua, tapi ia memang paling dewasa di antara yang lainnya. Ia adalah tempat berbagi cerita dan solusi.

Sifatnya yang cenderung bisa diajak kerja sama membuat partner prefek asrama lain lebih nyaman bercakap-cakap dengannya ketimbang Malfoy. Ia mengakui perbedaan darah-murni dan kelahiran muggle, tapi ia tak begitu peduli dengan hal omong kosong seperti itu. Baginya, asalkan tak ada yang mengganggu, maka urusan baik-baik saja.

Pagi itu hari Sabtu pukul delapan lebih seperempat. Para prefek mempunyai jadwal pertemuan rutin sebulan sekali untuk membahas masalah-masalah yang terjadi dalam sebulan dan mengatur ulang jadwal patroli. Prefek kelas enam diwakili oleh dua orang tiap asrama. Hermione Granger (tentu saja) dan Parvati Patil dari Gryffindor, Sarah Fawcett dan Lisa Turpin dari Ravenclaw, Zacharias Smith dan Susan Bones dari Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy dan Theodore Nott dari Slytherin. Tidak akan ada yang salah ketika semuanya mengadakan pertemuan, kecuali ketika Draco Malfoy datang dan semuanya menjadi kacau.

Dan pembuat onarnya bukan Draco sendiri.

Pernah waktu itu ketika seluruh prefek kelas enam sedang berdiskusi membicarakan masalah kelas tiga yang salah satu murid Slytherin-nya membuat ulah dengan merapal mantra ke anak kelas satu di koridor, yang tentu saja merupakan perbuatan Ilegal. Lalu Malfoy hanya menganggap permasalahan ini adalah sifat kekanakan biasa yang tiap orang lakukan ketika kelas tiga.

"Ya, menurutku juga begitu." Lisa Turpin mengangguk. Ia perempuan Ravenclaw berambut pirang sebahu. Tidak cantik, tapi menarik. Dan tidak punya pendirian tetap, apalagi kalau berurusan dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Lisa, kau baru saja menyetujui pemberian detensi pada Vaisey, dan sekarang kau berubah pikiran lagi." Susan Bones, berwajah bundar dengan rambut merah sepunggung. Ia paling idealis, dan tidak suka orang yang plin-plan. "Kau benar-benar—"

"Berhenti di situ, Susan." Zacharias Smith, seorang lelaki kurus tinggi dengan rambut bermodel _high-cut_. Sempat menjadi perbincangan para gadis Hogwarts karena ia pernah muncul di cover majalah _Wizard Weekly_. Ia menahan pundak Susan dan menyandarkannya di sandaran kursi.

"Jadi, keputusannya apa sekarang?" Parvati Patil paling tidak suka ketika sebuah diskusi menjadi ajang debat dan bertengkar. Maka ia selalu menjadi orang yang menyudahi pertengkaran dengan keputusan akhir. "Sarah!"

"Oh! Ya, ya, ada apa?" Sarah Fawcett bisa dibilang yang paling cantik di perkumpulan ini. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Rambutnya yang coklat panjang lurus sampai punggung. Hermione kadang menganggapnya berumur 20 tahun karena ia dewasa tidak pada waktunya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ia cerdas (Yang juga alasan mengapa Sarah masuk Ravenclaw, kau tahu). Dan hal paling pokok adalah ketika semuanya sedang berdiskusi, matanya selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Draco. Selalu. Ini hanya karena pada suatu waktu ia pernah menggunakan gaun mini musim panas yang lingkar dadanya agak bawah, dan Malfoy—kau tahu Malfoy seperti apa—iseng mengedipkan mata dari seberang meja. Nah, siapa yang tidak berdegup hatinya jika mendapatkan kedipan dari seorang Malfoy?

Lalu jika sudah seperti itu, semuanya akan memarahi Sarah, Draco menyeringai, Hermione dan Nott hanya akan memijat pelipisnya sambil menghela napas.

Pagi itu Hermione pergi ke ruang pertemuan prefek lebih awal. Ia menyempatkan diri dulu pergi ke rumah kaca untuk menyiram pot yang akan menghasilkan bibit Clematis Parthenocissus. Rambut dan wajahnya basah kuyup karena harus menyeberang melewati hujan angin bulan Oktober. Dan ia pikir waktunya tak akan cukup kalau ia kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke ruang prefek.

Ketika sampai di depannya, pintu ruangan sudah terbuka sedikit, dan terlihat bayangan yang bergerak-gerak karena pantulan cahaya api dari perapian. Hermione membuka pintu lebih lebar. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kecoklatan tengah duduk di sofa hitam panjang depan perapian sambil memegang cangkir berisi coklat panas. Ia melirik ke belakang, lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menurunkannya lagi, "Selamat pagi." Ia lalu beralih lagi menatap perapian.

Hermione menutup pintu. Ia merapal mantra pengering agar sisa-sisa air hujan tidak membasahi karpet putih gading ruang prefek. Mantelnya ia taruh di gantungan mantel di pojok ruangan.

"Selamat pagi." Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya yang awalnya sudah acak-acakan karena hujan angin, "Kau datang lebih pagi?" Ia menghampiri meja kecil di sebelah perapian yang di atasnya terdapat alat-alat untuk membuat minuman.

"Kulihat kau juga." Nott mengatakannya dengan nada _matter-of-fact_. "Di luar hujan?"

Hermione mengangguk sambil membawa secangkir cokelat panasnya dan duduk di sofa kecil sebelah sofa tempat Nott duduk. "Ya. Kau tak tahu? Kau di sini sejak kapan?" Hermione meniup-niup permukaan minuman hangatnya.

"Aku tahu di luar hujan, Granger." Balas Nott sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hermione tersenyum sambil mengerutkan kening, "Lalu kenapa kau tanya aku?" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Theodore Nott lebih mudah diajak bercanda di antara Slytherin-Slytherin lainnya. Tidak, tidak, bukan diajak bercanda, tepatnya bisa lebih sopan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berada di gerombolan seperti Malfoy dan konco-konconya. Ia lebih senang sendirian. Bahkan beberapa gadis menyebutnya 'misterius', sementara para lelaki yang sirik menyebutnya 'gay'.

"Karena rambutmu berantakan." Nott nyengir. Hermione buru-buru meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan merapikan rambut dengan jarinya. Pasti rambutnya benar-benar tak karuan sampai Nott berkata seperti itu. Hermione pada dasarnya tak pernah peduli karena setiap hari rambutnya memang berantakan. Tapi mungkin kali ini berantakannya lebih buruk.

"Lebih baik?" Hermione berhenti menyisir-nyisir rambutnya. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia harus menanyakan pendapat Nott bahwa rambutnya sudah lebih baik atau belum. _Well…_

Nott mengangguk, ia menyeruput cokelat panasnya lagi. "Kau mengganti gaya rambutmu, Granger?"

Nah.

Hermione sepertinya familiar dengan susunan kata ini. _Kau-mengganti-gaya-rambutmu-Granger_. Apakah semua Slytherin memang mempunyai pembendaharaan kata yang cuma di situ-situ saja?

"Mm-hm." Gumam Hermione sambil mengangkat kembali cangkirnya dari meja. Ia merasa canggung karena pemuda Slytherin yang satu ini juga menanyakan tentang gaya rambutnya. Ia sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan rambut bergaya seperti ini memang hanya anak-anak Slytherin saja yang tahu. Dan bukannya tadi mereka sedang mengobrolkan hujan? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerempet ke gaya rambut? Ia tak pernah nyaman dengan sebuah perubahan. Jadi jika tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara tentang adanya perubahan dalam dirinya—terutama dalam hal ini orang yang tidak begitu dekat—ia merasa risih.

"Granger."

"Ya?" Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Nott menghampiri dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. Wangi vanila menyeruak ke dalam hidung Hermione. Nott menyelipkan benda itu ke telinga atas Hermione dan menariknya ke atas. Hermione berjengit kaget. Nott memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang raut muka seperti sedang meneliti sesuatu.

Kemudian terdengar suara kenop pintu terbuka, "Theo, kukira kita akan ke tempat ini bersam—"

Ia memberhentikan kalimatnya sampai situ setelah tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Langkahnya terhenti, tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu yang masih terbuka setengahnya. Membatu.

"Hai, Draco." Nott tersenyum.

* * *

**A/N**: Agak lebih panjangan dikit ya, Alhamdulillah, sesuatu. Terus saya juga bikin gambaran imajinasi saya buat para karakter yang saya munculkan di sini. Klik! (http(titikdua)(garismiring)(garismiring)bit(titik)ly(garis miring)11qv63G)


	7. Better Than Revenge

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 7. Better Than Revenge**

* * *

Hermione hampir mengumpat ketika Nott menyelipkan bando di atas telinganya. Wangi vanila tercium sangat kentara dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa inci. Jemari milik laki-laki itu bersentuhan dengan telinganya secara tidak sengaja. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tentu saja ia bersahabat dengan dua orang laki-laki, tapi sentuhan dari laki-laki yang benar-benar sangat jauh tentu terasa berbeda. Kepalanya seakan berputar. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan siapapun.

Tapi bukan itu alasan mengapa ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Dari semua hal yang kemungkinannya lebih besar terjadi, kenapa semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini selalu sama dan berkaitan? Maksudnya, lihatlah. Kemungkinan untuk Nott menyadari perubahan akan rambutnya memang besar. Ginny tahu, Harry tahu, _Malfoy_ tahu. Kemudian, kemungkinan untuk Nott mengatakan kalimat yang susunannya sama persis sangat kecil. _Kau-mengganti-gaya-rambutmu-Granger_. Dan, kemungkinan untuk Nott menyisipkan sebuah bando ke atas telinganya akan lebih, lebih, lebih kecil lagi. Karena, demi Merlin, tidak bisakah dia menyelipkan jepit saja? Atau ikat rambut? Aksesori rambut banyak sekali, Nott, banyak sekali! Dari semuanya, kenapa harus bando?

Hermione harus mengakui kalau tiba-tiba semua orang merasa tertarik dengan perubahan rambutnya dan mempunyai hasrat untuk memberinya sebuah bando. Ia sudah tak mengerti lagi dan tak mau tahu. Mungkin setelah ini tiba-tiba Zacharias akan berkata bahwa rambutnya berantakan, dan menyelipkannya sebuah bando. Atau sepulang ini ia akan dikejutkan oleh rombongan Slytherin yang membentuk barisan seperti paduan suara sambil menyambutnya dengan kata-kata 'Kau mengganti gaya rambutmu, Granger?'.

Ia memastikan untuk tidak lagi mengganti gaya rambutnya setelah ini.

Atau mungkin Malfoy dan teman-temannya bersekongkol untuk membuat rambut Hermione seperti bahan tertawaan?

Hermione akan membanjiri mereka berdua dengan pertanyaan. Mereka tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Kemudian terdengar suara kenop pintu terbuka, "Theo, kukira kita akan ke tempat ini bersam—"

Malfoy berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu seolah membeku. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kenop pintu, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang mantel yang setengah terlepas. Ia melihat Hermione dan Nott bergantian.

Nott menyapa Malfoy dengan santai. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di bando yang sudah terpasang rapi di rambut Hermione dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. Malfoy sepertinya tidak mendengar karena ia langsung memasang lagi mantelnya dan mengucapkan maaf karena sudah mengganggu sambil menarik lagi kenop pintu ke belakang. Nott memanggilnya sambil berkata bahwa ia tidak mengganggu apapun atau siapapun, dan memaksa Malfoy masuk ruangan.

Hermione memasang wajah datar ketika Malfoy melempar mantelnya ke ujung ruangan dan duduk bersandar di meja pertemuan sambil memainkan apel hijau di tangannya.

"Aku di sini sejak jam enam." Ujar Nott, menjelaskan alasan singkat mengapa ia tidak pergi bersama-sama Malfoy seperti biasanya. Malfoy hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit apel. Keduanya terdiam canggung. Ketiganya, karena Hermione juga mendadak diam.

* * *

Draco tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Tapi memergoki Granger dan Theo sedang melakukan _sesuatu_ di ruang prefek berduaan menyebabkan perasaan yang tidak enak dan membuatnya mual. Bukan masalah _siapa_ mencium _siapa_, ia memang tak pernah tahan dengan pasangan-pasangan yang ciuman di koridor, atau sejenisnya yang termasuk bermesraan di tempat umum. Mereka memang tidak berada di tempat umum, tapi Draco tidak tahan memergoki dua orang yang jelas-jelas sedang melakukan _sesuatu_. Entah apa, tapi Draco mual.

Theo tak pernah bercerita tentang Granger padanya. Faktanya, Theo memang tidak pernah menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan siapapun pada Draco. _Jadi kenapa ia harus mempersalahkan kedekatannya dengan Granger? _Draco mengatakannya berkali-kali di dalam hati. _Lagipula itu tidak begitu penting_.

Tapi ia masih mual.

Semua prefek kelas enam kemudian datang satu persatu sebelum Draco dan Theo mengatakan sesuatu. Ia merasa lega. Setelah ini Theo dan Granger tentu tidak perlu merasa canggung karena konsentrasinya akan terfokus pada permasalahan bulan ini. Dan Draco hanya tinggal mengikuti alur pertemuan, sebelum akhirnya nanti ia akan menerobos pintu keluar paling pertama.

"Lisa, aku duluan."

"Tutup mulut, Sarah."

"Oh Merlin, mereka mulai lagi." Smith menghela napas. Yang lain sudah menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing kecuali dua gadis Ravenclaw ini. Draco melirik keduanya. Kadang ia tak mengerti tingkat kepintaran Ravenclaw yang sebelah mana yang mereka tidak kuasai.

"Lisa, duduk di sini."Smith menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya, tepat di seberang Draco. Turpin menggerutu, tetapi sambil berjalan ke seberang meja. Fawcett berteriak kecil. "Sarah, kau duduk di kursi Hermione. Hermione, tolong—" Granger menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas, "—duduk di sebelah Malfoy. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Tidak, Zach. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa ia duduk di sana—"

"Sejak kapan kau mengatur-ngatur hak duduk semua orang?" Fawcett menyambar, kedua tangannya ditaruh di atas pinggang.

"Sejak kalian bertingkah konyol memperebutkan kursi di sebelah Malfoy! Sarah, ayolah! Kukira tingkat kedewasaanmu sama tingginya dengan otak—"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan otak!" Ujar Fawcett setengah berteriak. Draco yang tengah diperbincangkan ini menyandarkan tubuhnya santai. Theo sudah kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya, memijat pelipis. Granger terlihat seperti tidak mau dilibatkan dalam urusan kekanakan seperti ini, tapi mengingat namanya sempat disebut tadi ia semakin gelisah dan tidak bisa diam.

"Dengar, semuanya!" Patil berdiri sambil memukul meja, "Bisa kita mulai rapat ini dengan tenang? Sarah, jangan konyol!"

Granger mengangkat tubuhnya, "Kita bertukar, Sarah. Tidak masalah." Ujarnya pelan sambil berjalan ke tempat Fawcett berdiri. Gadis bersurai coklat lurus itu mendengus dan menjatuhkan lirikan tajam pada Zacharias Smith sambil berjalan ke tempat awal Granger duduk.

"Oke, selesai." Patil menghela napas dan duduk kembali, "Mari kita mulai rapat ini dengan damai. Aku akan membacakan empat belas persoalan bulan ini, dan kuharap kalian semua memperhatikan."

Patil membaca satu persatu persoalan yang sudah dicatat di secarik perkamen ketika Granger menggeser kursinya untuk duduk. Granger mendecak pelan sambil mengambil salinan perkamen di hadapannya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya.

"Bando yang bagus, Granger." Ujar Draco datar dengan pandangan lurus ke arah satu-satunya suara yang sedang membacakan daftar persoalan.

* * *

"Lelucon macam apa ini, Malfoy?"

Hermione menariknya sebelum Malfoy sempat menghilang ke ujung koridor. Rapat berlangsung dengan lancar setelah kecelakaan kecil tadi yang sepertinya sudah sering terjadi. Sarah memusatkan konsentrasinya tanpa melirik-lirik Malfoy, dan Lisa Turpin hanya memegangi perkamen dan berbicara seperlunya selama pertemuan berlangsung. Semua persoalan yang ada dalam daftar sudah mendapat solusinya masing-masing, tapi baik Lisa, Sarah, dan Zacharias tidak lagi saling berbicara satu sama lain sampai mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Dan Hermione, tentu saja, tidak mau dijadikan bahan olok-olok ketika Malfoy kembali ke asramanya dan menceritakan tentang persekongkolannya bersama Nott kepada teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Malfoy berjalan melewati Hermione yang wajahnya sudah panas karena merasa dipermalukan.

"Katakan padaku, Malfoy. Jangan berani-beraninya bercerita pada teman-temanmu bahwa—"

"Bahwa apa, Granger?" Malfoy berbalik menghadap Hermione, "Bahwa_ kau _habis berciuman dengan sahabat dekat_ku_?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening. _Berciuman_? Kapan ia berciuman dengan sahabat Malfoy? Siapa pula sahabatnya?

"_Dengar_, Granger," Malfoy melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, "Itu sama sekali _bukan_ urusanku."

Dan dengan itu ia berbalik pergi. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat hingga menghilang di ujung koridor. Hermione masih terbengong-bengong.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Hermione menyadari perkataan Malfoy. Ia baru menyadari hubungannya antara kejadian Nott memasangkan bando di rambutnya sehingga jarak mereka dekat sekali, lalu Malfoy datang agak terkejut dan hampir meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

_Malfoy sialan. Kenapa pikirannya begitu cabul._

* * *

Hermione tergopoh-gopoh menaiki anak tangga. Mantelnya yang tidak dikancing berkibar-kibar di belakangnya. Pagi itu pukul delapan lebih tiga belas menit. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia menghambur ke dalam sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau terlambat…" Malfoy melirik jam tangannya, "Tujuh menit, Granger. Oh, delapan menit."

Hermione menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas kursi kayu dekat pintu masuk rumah kaca. Ia berjalan melewati Malfoy menuju sebuah pot kecil yang ditaruh di dekat jendela, dan melirik ke dalamnya. Seketika ia menjentikkan tongkatnya dan merapal mantra _aguamenti_.

Malfoy menghampirinya, dan menyodorkan emblem prefek pada Hermione.

Hermione mendelik, "Apa?"

"Darahku lebih berharga, Granger." Ujar Malfoy sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, please!" Hermione tertawa mengejek, "Jangan katakan kalau kau takut, Malfoy."

"Tidak."

"Oh, _yes you are_." Tawa Hermione semakin kencang.

"_No, I am not_."

"_Then you do it._" Hermione menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas. Menantang Malfoy tidak pernah semenarik ini.

Malfoy menggelengkan kepala, "Sudah kubilang—"

"Hanya setetes, Malfoy. Bisa seburuk apa pengaruhnya, _hmm_?"

Malfoy mendengus dan terdiam sebentar, "_Fine_."

* * *

Hermione menggoreskan pena bulunya dengan cepat. Sepucuk daun berukuran setengah senti muncul ketika Malfoy meneteskan darahnya ke tanah di dalam pot. Malfoy sudah mengambil gambar menggunakan kameranya ketika proses pertumbuhan pucuk itu terjadi, dan sekarang ia santai-santai di atas tempat duduk Profesor Sprout yang empuk dan lebar bukan main.

Malfoy bisa saja pergi terlebih dahulu ke kastil dan meninggalkan Hermione di sana sendirian, tapi di luar hujan deras sekali. Ia tak mau repot-repot membuat dirinya basah kuyup (Hermione—seperti yang kalian tahu—mengejeknya akan hal itu).

"Lama sekali." Malfoy memposisikan kakinya ke atas meja ketika Hermione memasukan perkamen dan pena bulunya ke dalam tas. Ia duduk di tengah ruangan.

Pluk! Sebuah benda kecil mendarat di pelipis Hermione. Ia mengaduh dan mencari-cari sumbernya. Malfoy sedang duduk dengan kaki di meja sambil memainkan tongkatnya. Hermione menghela napas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Ya, _well_, sebut saja duduk di atas kursi kayu di tengah ruangan sebagai kegiatan.

Hermione mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Pluk! Ia menggeram, lalu melirik ke arah satu-satunya orang lain di ruangan itu. Malfoy sedang bersiul-siul sambil memainkan tongkat, wajahnya menatap langit-langit rumah kaca, "Atap ini sungguh indah, bukan begitu, Granger?" Ia menatap Hermione sambil menyeringai.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, "Malfoy, _stop it_." Hermione tidak melihat alasan yang tepat mengapa Malfoy tiba-tiba tertarik dengan atap rumah kaca yang sama sekali tidak indah itu.

"_Stop what? Stop being very good-looking?_" Malfoy menaikkan kedua alisnya, "_I'm afraid I can't, Granger._"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, dan membuang muka.

Pluk! "Malfoy, _stop it_!" bentak Hermione sambil menoleh pada Malfoy secepat kilat. Malfoy yang sedang siap-siap melempar biji tanaman sebagai lemparan berikutnya langsung kaget dan menahan lemparannya. "_Seriously_!"

Hermione mendengus, dan membuang muka lagi. Pluk!

Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghambur ke hadapan Malfoy. Malfoy menurunkan kakinya dari meja. Hermione mengambil majalah Witch Weekly yang terletak di atas meja dan memukul-mukulkannya ke bahu Malfoy, "Tidak! Bisakah! Kau! Diam!"Hermione menghela napas, "Demi janggut Merlin, Malfoy!" Ia menghempaskan diriya ke sofa kecil di seberang Malfoy.

Malfoy mengusap-usap pundaknya sambil memberi Hermione tatapan membunuh. Ia menghela napas dan bersandar di sofa. "Aku bosan, Granger."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia masih kesal. Majalah Witch Weekly yang dipakainya untuk memukul tadi menarik perhatiannya untuk dibaca. Malfoy semakin bosan. Ia menggerak-gerakkan ujung rambut Hermione menggunakan tongkatnya.

Hermione menggeram. Ia bangkit setengah berdiri untuk meraih tongkat Malfoy, yang tentu saja gagal direbutnya. Ia mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dan tetap saja gagal. Malfoy tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Hermione benar-benar kesal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi di sofa dan menutup mukanya dengan majalah Witch Weekly.

"Mari melakukan sesuatu." Malfoy merapal mantra dan menggerak-gerakkan ujung rambut Hermione lagi.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ujar Hermione, tidak memedulikan ujung rambutnya yang tengah melayang-layang sendiri.

"_Truth_ _or dare_?"

"Kubilang aku tidak tertarik untuk bermain, Malfoy. _Sod off_."

Malfoy meletakkan tongkatnya di atas meja, lalu membuatnya berputar. Tongkat itu lalu berhenti dan ujung atasnya mengarah pada Hermione. "Granger! _Truth or dare_?"

"Dengar, aku akan kembali ke asrama, oke?"

"_Nope_. Di luar hujan sangat deras, Granger. Aku takut kau terbawa angin."

"Sangat lucu."

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan pujian, bodoh."

"_Truth or dare_?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aaaah.." Malfoy menyeringai, "Kau takut."

"Tidak."

"_Oh, yes you are, Granger._" Ujar Malfoy mengimitasi perkataan Hermione ketika mereka berdebat tentang setetes darah.

"Ferret." Hermione memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"_Then you do it._" Seringai Malfoy makin lebar. Ia harus mengingatkan Hermione bahwa terkadang perkataannya sendiri bisa menjadi bumerang.

"Baik!" Hermione menyerah, ia melempar majalah yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja, "Baik!"

Malfoy menyeringai, lalu mulai memutar tongkatnya. Hermione merasa sedikit terancam, karena bagaimanapun, Malfoy adalah seorang Slytherin, dan bisa dipastikan permainan ini tidak akan berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Oh, tidak, tidak, Hermione. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk lagi?

Putaran tongkat tersebut semakin melambat, Hermione hampir menahan napas. Dan, seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, tongkat tersebut berhenti tepat menunjuk ke arah Hermione. Ia melirik ke makhluk di depannya yang sedang menyeringai.

"_Truth or dare_?"

Memang dasar Gryffindor, "_Dare_."

Malfoy mengusap-usap dagu, "Oke, aku akan membuatnya mudah."

Hermione mengangkat dagu.

"Buat ekspresi sejelek mungkin."

Hermione tersenyum licik, "Itukah yang terbaik yang bisa kau buat, Malfoy?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membuatnya mudah di percobaan pertama, Granger." Malfoy mendecak, "Baiklah, dalam hitungan ke tiga."

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Malfoy menghitung. Dan pada hitungan ketiga, Hermione membuat wajahnya sejelek mungkin, mulutnya dibuka cukup lebar dan membuatnya berbentuk aneh sekali, lubang hidungnya dibuat lebih besar, bola matanya diputar ke arah yang berbeda.

CEPRET!

Hermione tersentak. Malfoy tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga hampir terjatuh dari kursi, sebuah kamera berada di tangan kanannya. Hermione terbelalak.

"Kau tidak bilang akan menggunakan kamera!" Malfoy tidak menjawab apapun, ia masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Oke, oke," ujar Malfoy menghabiskan sisa tertawanya sambil mengelap air mata di ujung mata kanannya, "Mari lanjutkan."

"Ini tidak adil!" Hermione melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada. Ia memicingkan mata pada Malfoy yang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan hasil foto yang ia ambil tadi. Hermione bengkit setengah berdiri dan berusaha merebut lembaran foto tersebut, tapi Malfoy sudah menaruh di dalam tasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau dalam masalah, Malfoy."

Malfoy tertawa lagi, "_Kau_ yang dalam masalah, Granger." Ia menaruh kameranya di atas meja, "Baiklah, Miss Granger. Mari kita lanjutkan. Kecuali kau sudah menyerah dalam tantangan pertama yang menurutku cukup muda—"

"Cerewet sekali." Hermione mendecak dan memutar tongkat Malfoy lagi. Lalu setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Hermione menghentikan putaran tongkatnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku baru menyadari. Yang bermain hanya kita berdua, Malfoy. Kenapa harus pakai tongkat? Giliran saja, lebih adil."

Malfoy terdiam sebentar, "Ya. Oke." Ia mengangguk-angguk.

Hermione tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, _truth or dare_?"

"_Truth_."

Hermione mengutuk dalam hatinya. Ia sudah berniat membalas dendam untuk mengambil gambar Malfoy ketika sedang melakukan tantangan, tapi ternyata ia malah memilih yang lainnya. Hermione menghela napas. "_Right_."

Malfoy berdeham ketika Hermione berkata, "Sudah berapa banyak gadis Hogwarts yang kau cium, Malfoy?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik pada kisah percintaanku, kalau boleh tahu?"

Hermione menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tepat. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. "_Well_, rumor yang hanya aku tahu darimu hanya tentang gadis-gadis, dan tidak ada yang lain lagi—"

"Itu karena aku menarik."

"Terserah. Jawab saja."

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan jumlah gadis-gadis yang sudah kuci—"

Pipi Hermione memerah, "Bugan begitu, Ferret. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Itu karena aku sama sekali tidak punya cadangan pertanyaan, dan aku sudah bosan dengan permainan ini, dan satu hal yang terbesit di kepalaku hanyalah gosip yang beredar—yang mana aku baru saja dengar tadi pagi dari gadis Ravencla—"

"Enam belas." Malfoy memotong perkataan Hermione. "Sungguh, Granger, kau memang banyak bicara."

Hermione menatap Malfoy sambil mengerutkan kening. Enam belas? Dalam waktu enam tahun? Yang benar saja. Bahkan Harry baru mencium satu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri belum mencium satupun, demi Merlin! Sungguh cabul sekali!

"Apa, Granger? Jangan katakan kau mau tahu siapa saja yang sudah kucium? Atau kau mau tahu bagaimana komentar para gadis tentang ciumanku? Atau sebuah deskripsi tentang ciuma—"

"Berhenti di sana, Malfoy." Hermione memposisikan telapak tangannya di hadapan Malfoy, "Ini menjijikkan."

Mendengarnya, Malfoy langsung menyeringai. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, dan pandangannya menerawang ke atas.

"Rasanya seperti… jeli. Kenyal—"

"Ooh! Berhenti!" Hermione menutup kedua telinganya dengan sepasang tangannya.

"Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah ketika lidah—" Malfoy mengencangkan suaranya.

"Malfoy, demi janggut Merlin, berhenti!" Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menutup telinganya.

Malfoy tertawa keras. Ia tahu yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah putri Gryffindor yang menjunjung tinggi hak para peri rumah dan keperawanan. Ia berani taruhan bahwa Hermione belum pernah mencium seorang lelakipun.

Pukulan majalah di kepalanya menghentikannya dari tertawa kerasnya. Sepertinya Hermione sudah mendapat senjata baru—majalah Witch Weekly milik Profesor Sprout.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Hermione, dan ia menjawab _dare_.

"Kau sungguhan Gryffindor, bukan begitu, Granger?"

Hermione hanya tidak ingin Malfoy mencampuri masalah pribadinya terlalu jauh. Ia membentenginya rapat-rapat. Apapun yang bisa terjadi lebih buruk, biarkan terjadi. Asalkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan pribadi Hermione. Karena, demi apapun, ini Malfoy yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Nyanyikan lagu masa kecilmu—"

"Tantanganmu sungguh cetek, Malfoy." Hermione menahan tawa.

"—dengan menggonggong." Malfoy tersenyum. "Aku belum selesai."

Hermione menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar tantangan yang satu ini. Hermione berdeham, dan sempat berpikir kenapa ia mau melakukan permainan ini bersama Malfoy. Lalu ia menyanyikan lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star sambil menggonggong. Di sela nyanyiannya (atau gonggongannya?) Hermione sempat tertawa terbaha-bahak tak bisa berhenti, karena suaranya terdengan sangat lucu. Malfoy bahkan menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke senderan kursi sambil tertawa.

"Tadi itu sangat lucu," Malfoy mengusap air matanya, "Kau cocok jadi anjing."

"_Excuse me_?"

"_Kidding_, Granger."

Hermione mendengus, "_Truth or dare_?"

"_Dare_." Malfoy menjawabnya dengan mantap. Ia sudah tahu kalau Hermione pasti akan membombardirnya dengan ejekan 'pengecut' apabila ia memilih _truth_ lagi.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan boleh-juga. "Sekarang, Malfoy, kalau kau tak bisa melakukan tantangan ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hermione sudah punya rencana.

"Oh, ayolah, Granger. Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" Malfoy tertawa meremehkan, "Aku akan mencium pipi McGonagall."

Hermione tersentak, lalu tertawa. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Malfoy akan sejauh itu.

"Aku _percaya_, Malfoy. Apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan? Tidak ada." Ujar Hermione mengejek sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jilat ujung hidungmu."

Malfoy terbelalak. Ini tidak adil. Tak ada yang bisa menjilat ujung hidung sendiri, demi janggut Merlin!

"_Bitch_."

"Apa? Aku tak dengar. Kau mau mencium Profesor McGonagall?"

"Berisik, Granger."

"_Well, at least_ coba saja dulu. Aku tak pernah mendengar kalau kau mudah menyerah."

Malfoy mendengus. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Ia mencoba mencapai ujung hidungnya, tapi tak bisa. Tentu saja tidak bisa! Kepalanya hampir sepenuhnya tertekuk ke belakang karena perjuangan lidahnya mencapai ujung hidung.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. Perjuangan Malfoy terhenti ketika terdengar suara jepretan dari arah seberangnya. Hermione baru saja mengambil gambar Malfoy yang sedang menjulurkan lidah ke atas, berusaha mencapai ujung hidung. Ia menggeram dan berusaha merebut selembar foto yang keluar dari kamera, tapi Hermione sudah menaruhnya rapat-rapat di dalam saku mantelnya.

Malfoy bisa saja menggunakan mantra pemanggil. Tapi apa saja kemungkinan hal buruk yang akan terjadi? Ia punya cadangan foto Hermione kalau Hermione berani macam-macam dengan fotonya tadi.

"Jadi… mencium professor McGonagall?" Tanya Hermione sambil kesusahan menahan tawanya. Ekspresi Malfoy sungguh _priceless._

Malfoy menghela napas, "Kau benar-benar mau aku mencium Mc—"

"Tidak ada alasan." Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di hadapan Malfoy. "Giliranku. _Truth_."

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya."

"Bertanya atau tidak, aku tetap akan menjawab, 'kan?"

"Tapi peraturannya aku harus bertanya terlebih dahulu—"

"Baiklah, Malfoy, baiklah. Silakan." Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Truth or dare_?"

"_Truth_."

Malfoy terdiam sejenak, ia memicingkan mata sambil berpikir. Hermione bersiap-siap akan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Malfoy berdeham, siap-siap meluncurkan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana ciumanmu dengan Theo?"

Hermione tersentak.

_Malfoy memainkan permainan ini lagi_, pikirnya. Ia punya banyak kata-kata untuk diluncurkan, memberitahu Malfoy bahwa ia tidak mencium Nott saat itu, dan apa yang dipikirkan dalam otaknya itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Lagi, mengapa Malfoy begitu tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi antara Hermione dan Nott? Hermione teringat kata-kata Malfoy kemarin sore.

_"_Dengar_, Granger," Malfoy melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, "Itu sama sekali _bukan_ urusanku."_

Hermione menyeringai. _Bukan urusanku? _Oh, jadi tiba-tiba sekarang Malfoy merasa bahwa semua hal ini adalah urusannya? Baiklah, Malfoy. Mari bermain permainan ini.

"_The best._" Hermione menyeringai.

Malfoy menegakkan posisi tubuhnya yang awalnya ia sandarkan di sandaran kursi. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"_His kiss is the best._" Hermione mengulanginya lagi.

"Kukira kau pikir itu bukan urusanmu, bukan begitu, Malfoy? Maka aku tak akan bicara lebih banyak." Hermione tersenyum puas.

Malfoy menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Hujan deras di luar sudah berhenti.

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus, Chapter 7.**

* * *

A/N: Hai! As always, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengapresiasi cerita ini, dan saya masih butuh banyak masukan dan kritikan. Jadi, jangan ragu-ragu untuk review! ;)


	8. Treacherous

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 8. Treacherous**

* * *

Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa. Atau mungkin belum. Terkadang ia merasa sangat muak pada dirinya sendiri, karena mengizinkan otaknya berputar terus mengenai hal yang sama. Tapi semakin ia pikirkan, semakin ia tidak mengerti pikiran apa yang sedang berkecamuk di otaknya. Ia menyebutnya 'bingung dengan elegan'. Blah.

Persetan dengan bingung elegan. Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian _menyenangkannya_ dengan Granger di rumah kaca. Praktek tentang Clematis Parthenocissus mereka berjalan dengan baik. Lebih baik dari yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia selalu menjadi pihak yang menyumbang tetes darah. Ia seorang Malfoy, dan ia keberatan. Tapi ia seorang Malfoy, dan ia ingin proyeknya cepat selesai. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik kalau keduanya tidak memulai pertengkaran satu sama lain, seperti akhir-akhir ini.

Draco sempat berpikir untuk merapal mantra pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertingkah seperti orang linglung dan bodoh beberapa hari terakhir. Tebak apa masalahnya?

Sebetulnya ini tidak sepenuhnya sebuah _masalah_. Ia bahkan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah angin yang sedang lewat. Tapi...

Oh _shit_.

Sekarang ia memikirkannya lagi.

Baiklah.

Dulu ia tidak bisa bertingkah normal karena satu hal; memergoki sepasang kekasih berciuman mesra di hadapannya. Kini bertambah dua; satu, jika berduaan dengan Theo. Dua, jika berduaan dengan Granger.

Oh, satu lagi. Jika bersamaan dengan keduanya.

Ini _bukan_ masalah Granger berkencan dengan Theo dan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Bukan. (Setidaknya ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memang _bukan_). Dan ia selalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri apabila pikiran seperti itu melintas di benaknya secara tidak sengaja. Keadaan ini membuatnya berpikir seperti 'Oh, _right_. Sekarang Gryffindor dan Slytherin benar-benar mendobrak paradigma.' Dan dirinya sama sekali tidak ikhlas. Slytherin harus dengan Slytherin. Dan Gryffindor, dengan siapa saja asal jangan Slytherin.

Merlin, jika saja ia bisa menumpahkan seluruh pikirannya langsung pada Theo. Theo adalah laki-laki yang baik. Dan ia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga darah-murni yang terpandang. Banyak gadis-gadis mengantre di belakangnya, dan ia tinggal menunjuk jika ia ingin memilih. Ia punya karisma, bahkan sejak umurnya sebelas! Draco tidak mengerti kenapa Theo tidak menggubris perhatian yang diberikan Daphne Greengrass yang terus menerus berjalan hingga tiga tahun terakhir, dan ia lebih memilih Granger. Draco benar-benar ingin mengguncang-guncangkan kepala Theo agar otaknya bisa berjalan normal lagi.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Maksudnya, baiklah, Theo adalah orang pertama yang dekat dengannya, yang menceritakan masalahnya kepada Draco. Walaupun Slytherin bertipe tidak-menceritakan-masalah-pribadi dan tidak-terlalu-dekat-dengan-orang-lain, tapi Theo bercerita. Setidaknya tentang ibunya yang menikah lagi dan Theo sudah kehabisan akal harus berbuat apa. Tapi untuk masalah wanita, Theo tidak pernah memberitahunya sama sekali. Satu hal yang pernah diceritakannya tentang masalah kehidupan cintanya adalah ketika beberapa gadis Hufflepuff meminta tanda tangannya di koridor seusai pelajaran Arithmancy. Dan hanya itu.

Draco merasa bahwa Theo seharusnya menceritakan hal ini padanya. Bukan maksudnya ia peduli dengan hal ini, tapi Draco hanya merasa _seharusnya_ seperti itu.

Kita berbicara tentang Granger, demi Merlin. Hermione Granger. Seorang darah-lumpur dan sahabat Potter. Apa yang bisa diharapkan? _Absolutely nothing_. Ia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Theo. Dan Granger itu sendiri.

Omong-omong, dua hari yang lalu Granger berkata padanya bahwa ia tak perlu menjalankan darenya soal mencium McGonagall itu. Tentu saja hal itu sangat riskan. Draco Malfoy mencium pipi McGonagall, _seriously_? Bahkan Granger menganggapnya tidak pantas. Jadi Draco mempersilakan Granger memilih _dare_ lain. Tapi Granger menolak dan menyuruh untuk melupakannya saja. Draco hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menusuk jari telunjuknya menggunakan jarum dari emblem prefeknya.

Dengan laporan pengamatan yang panjangnya berkaki-kaki itu mereka dapat poin tertinggi di kelas Sprout. Ada saingan lain; Theo dan Blaise. Blaise tidak cukup cerdas. Katakanlah, empat terendah dari keseluruhan kelas. Sedangkan Theo selalu menjadi rival Draco sejak kelas dua. Meskipun peringkat tertinggi asrama Slytherin dipegang oleh Draco, tapi Theo masih menjadi lawannya dalam setiap pelajaran. Ia berbahaya.

Tapi ia bersama Granger, sehingga tak perlu merasa khawatir.

Seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Draco. Sofa itu cukup untuk tiga orang, dan gadis yang baru saja duduk itu menyerempet ke tubuh Draco. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu menghela napas. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas sofa, lalu dimainkannya ujung rambutnya.

"Selamat malam, Draco."

"Hm.." Gumamnya sambil melirik sekilas. Pandangannya difokuskan lagi ke api yang menari-nari di tungku.

"Dingin, _as always_." Daphne menggelengkan kepala. "Punya jadwal baru minggu ini?"

"Jadwal apa?"

Daphne memutar bola matanya, "Patroli, tentu saja!"

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli tentang jadwal patroli para prefek? Seingatku kau buk—aah... Theo?"

Daphne terdiam sebentar. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, lalu mengangguk. "Sekarang, mana?" Ujarnya sambil menadahkan tangan ke depan wajah Draco.

"Aku juga belum lihat."

"Tapi kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Aku lupa dimana menyimpannya."

"Alasan." Daphne mendengus, lalu merapal mantra pemanggil. Seketika selembar gulungan perkamen yang masih keras mendarat di tangannya. Ia tersenyum senang, lalu cepat-cepat membuka gulungannya.

"_Shit_." Daphne merutuk sambil menggulung perkamennya lagi dengan kasar. Draco menoleh ke arahnya.

Daphne melempar gulungan perkamen ke atas pangkuan Draco. Lelaki yang kebingungan atas sikap gadis di sebelahnya itu lalu membuka gulungan perkamen tadi.

Ada tiga hari dengan nama Theodore Nott di bawahnya. Pada hari pertama, ia kebagian patroli dengan Sarah Fawcett. Lalu dua hari selanjutnya...

"Granger?" Draco mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menoleh ke gadis sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengangguk, rahangnya mengatup keras-keras. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa dan pergi menaiki tangga menuju asrama perempuan. Draco kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas perkamen.

Terlihat semakin nyata.

Draco tertawa mengejek. Lalu bangkit dan pergi tidur.

_Theo sudah tidak waras_, pikirnya.

Di perkamen itu tertulis nama Draco Malfoy dengan tiga partner patroli yang berbeda-beda. Zacharias Smith, Sarah Fawcett, dan satu lagi, Hermione Granger.

Mimpi buruk.

* * *

Zacharias Smith selalu menjadi partner patroli yang baik. Setidaknya ia tidak banyak bicara dan melakukan hal yang memang benar-benar diperlukan. Malam itu mereka mendapati seorang anak laki-laki gendut sedang mengendap-endap ke dapur sekolah, dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di dekat Aula Depan. Selebihnya, mereka hanya menemukan kucing Granger berjalan-jalan di koridor.

"Jadwalmu selanjutnya dengan siapa?" Smith memutar-mutar tongkatnya sambil melangkah di koridor lantai dua.

"Fawcett." _Dan itu bukan urusanmu_.

Smith tertawa mengejek, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sarah mengagumimu sejak kelas lima."

Draco terdiam. Ia tidak mau membahas tentang ini. Apalagi dengan Zacharias Smith. Mengobrol saja jarang, sekalinya mengobrol tentang Sarah Fawcett yang mengaguminya sejak kelas lima. Merlin, Draco benar-benar ingin mempercepat waktu patroli dan tidur di ranjang empuknya.

"Ia dan Lisa Turpin itu." Smith tertawa lagi. Draco tetap diam. "Sarah sangat seksi. Tapi aku tidak yakin kenapa ia bisa masuk asrama Ravenclaw."

"_Look, I don't bloody care, alright?_"

Zacharias smith mengedikkan bahu. Draco tidak mengerti kenapa percakapan ini bisa terjadi, tapi kalau hal ini terulang lagi, ia akan benar-benar pergi. Kehidupan pribadinya bukan untuk konsumsi publik. Dan ia tidak peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain yang menjadikan Draco sebagai pusatnya.

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan riang menuju Aula Besar. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat istimewa. Senyumnya berkembang lebih lebar dari biasanya. Rok pendeknya menari-nari ketika ia berjalan, parfumnya yang beraroma _ambers_ tercium dari radius lima meter, rambutnya ditata agak _curly_ di bagian bawah. Sempurna.

"_Good morning, beautiful_." Seorang laki-laki kelas tujuh dari asrama Slytherin menggodanya di ambang pintu Aula Besar. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Hai, Isabelle. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Oh, selamat pagi, Gina! Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu, Lis?" Gadis itu duduk di sebelah temannya yang berambut pirang. Beberapa makanan untuk sarapan sudah hampir habis.

"Lisa," ujarnya sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di atas rotinya, "Aku punya kabar baik. Oh, kabar buruk untukmu. Maafkan aku, Lisa Cantrell Turpin."

Gadis yang dipanggil Lisa itu menoleh ke asal suara, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Se_buruk_ apa, _Sarah Angelina Fawcett_?"

"Kau belum lihat jadwal patroli?" Sarah melebih-lebihkan intonasi suaranya, tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O.

Gina menoleh ke arah Sarah, lalu ia tersenyum menggoda. "Jangan bilang…"

"Aaaak! Aku tahu, Sarah, aku tahu!" Isabelle memukul-mukul meja.

Sarah mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum. Ia merangkul leher Lisa, "Aku patroli dengan Dracoooo!"

Lalu Isabelle dan Gina berteriak histeris dan mencubiti setiap inci wajah Sarah.

Lisa melepaskan rangkulan Sarah sambil mendengus.

Sarah menyukainya sejak kelas lima. Tepatnya pada pelajaran Transfigurasi, ketika kelas Ravenclaw dan Slytherin mendapat jadwal bersamaan, dan Draco adalah murid pertama yang berhasil mentransfigurasikan pada hari itu. Sejak itu, Sarah mulai memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia tahu kalau Draco selalu mengerutkan kening jika ia gagal dalam suatu praktek mantra, ia tahu Draco tidak akan membetulkan rambutnya jika berantakan (mungkin ia pikir itu seksi, karena Sarah juga berpikir seperti itu), ia tahu Draco hanya akan makan telur goreng jika yang tersedia saat sarapan hanya ada bacon, telur goreng, dan roti selai kacang, dan ia tahu Draco tak pernah mau ciuman di hadapan publik.

Soal Draco pernah mengedipkan mata padanya ketika rapat prefek, itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuknya langsung jatuh hati. Itu hanya faktor pendorong yang membuatnya lebih yakin untuk terus mempertahankan hatinya pada Draco. Ia tidak semurah itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan kesempatan berduaan dengan Draco. Ia agak sedikit gugup dan takut apabila patrolinya nanti malam tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Tapi, yah…

Sekarang mari nikmati sarapannya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

_Sarah mengagumimu sejak kelas lima._

_Sarah mengagumimu sejak kelas lima._

Sialan. Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otak Draco seakan tak ada habisnya. Persetan dengan Zacharias Smith dan gosipnya kemarin malam.

Draco melapisi kausnya dengan sweater tebal, lalu melapisinya lagi dengan mantel hitam. Ia berkaca, lalu memperhatikan penampilannya agak lama. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh hati pada pria setampan ini? Oh, satu lagi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan dengan itu, ia pergi keluar asrama.

Mereka—para prefek—selalu janjian di Aula Besar untuk bertemu dan memulai patroli. Jika dalam perjalanan masing-masing menemukan satu atau dua murid melanggar peraturan, maka ia harus melaporkannya pada partner patrolinya yang satu lagi. Durasi patroli berkisar antara satu atau dua jam. Tergantung banyak dan tidaknya siswa yang berkeliaran malam-malam.

* * *

Hermione tengah menyusup ke dalam selimut ketika ia ingat sesuatu. Ia menggerutu sambil membuka selimutnya lagi, lalu mengambil mantel di dalam lemari. Tanpa mengganti piyamanya, kakinya ia selipkan ke dalam sandal tidurnya yang berwarna putih dan berbentuk seperti kelinci. Ia berkaca sebentar. Ah, terserah mau seburuk apa penampilannya. Ia hanya akan pergi keluar sebentar, tak akan ada yang lihat.

Bagaimanapun, langkahnya dibuat tak bersuara. Ia mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri. Saat melewati pintu asrama, Nyonya Gemuk sempat berkata agar jangan berkeliaran malam-malam. Hermione hanya mengangguk dan berkata bahwa ia akan segera kembali.

Lorong itu remang-remang. Penerangan bersumber dari jejeran obor yang tertempel di dinding. Ia harus turun beberapa lantai untuk menemui Ketua Murid di asramanya. Dan ruang bawah tanah lebih dingin daripada ini, demi Merlin, ia baru ingat! Kakinya hanya terbalut sandal tidur tanpa kaus kaki, dan hanya selapis mantel yang menyelimutinya malam itu. Ia harus cepat, ia harus cepat!

BRUK!

Ia menabrak seseorang dan terpelanting sedikit ke belakang. Kalau ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia bisa jatuh saat itu juga. Matanya dipicingkan, berusaha melihat dengan jelas ke depan, siapa yang barusan menabraknya itu.

"Granger?"

Ah. Suara itu. Ia sudah bosan.

"Selamat malam." Hermione mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi melewati Draco.

"Potong lima belas poin dari Gryffindor."

Hermione berbalik, raut mukanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan makhluk di hadapannya barusan. "Aku prefek!"

"Tapi kau tidak kebagian jadwal malam ini." Malfoy menunjuk dengan tongkatnya.

Hermione mengerenyitkan keningnya. Ia terkena skakmat. Selama ini kata-kata 'aku prefek' selalu berhasil dan menjadi kunci untuk segala hal. Tapi mala mini ia memang tidak sedang bertugas, dan seharusnya sudah berada di bawah selimutnya yang hangat.

Tapi ia tidak bisa manundanya keesokan paginya. Kedua Ketua murid akan melakukan kunjungan ke Durmsrang esok hari, dan ia tak punya waktu lain.

Hermione mundur lagi, lalu berhadapan dengan Malfoy.

"_Fine_. Tapi aku akan tetap ke sana."

"_Kemana_, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Bukan. Urusanmu. Oke."

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau begitu, potongan poin lain dari Gryff—"

"Bawah tanah!" Ujar Hermione frustasi. "Asrama Slytherin, oke? Cukup."

Gadis itu memandang Malfoy cukup lama sebelum ia berjalan melewatinya yang tetiba terdiam.

Seketika udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih panas.

* * *

"Setengah jam. Berapa siswa yang tertangkap?" Fawcett bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengenakan sweater lapis dua berwarna toska. Celana jinsnya terlampau ketat, membungkus kakinya yan jenjang dengan sempurna. Rambutnya yang dikeriting gantung dibiarkannya tergerai menutupi lehernya ia menggigil. Hidungnya merah.

Tapi Draco tidak peduli.

Apa gerangan yang membuat Granger pergi ke asrama Slytherin? Bahkan tanpa mengganti piyama dan hanya memakai sandal tidur. Setahunya, Granger tak pernah punya kawan dari Slytherin. Bukankah aneh kalau ia tetiba datang di malam hari langsung ke asramanya?

Ah, hampir lupa.

Theo. Kemungkinan besar mengapa Granger pergi ke bawah tanah adalah Theo.

Draco kira hubungan mereka belum terlampau jauh. Mendatangi asrama pacarnya malam-malam dengan piyama? _Please_. Prfek tentu saja mempunyai akses lebih untuk berkunjung ke keempat asrama yang ada, tapi Granger tentu cukup pintar untuk tidak menyalahgunakan akses itu untuk kepentingan pribadi. Terlebih lagi, pacaran. Oh Granger, _what happen with the goody two shoes girl_? Draco menggelengkan kepala atas pikirannya tadi.

Lalu, mengapa pula ia memikirkan urusan Granger dengan sahabatnya itu? Apabila mereka benar-benar pacaran, maka biarlah seperti itu. Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk Draco berbicara secara pripadi pada Theo bahwa pilihan yang dibuatnya kali ini sangat lucu. Dan berbahaya.

Granger akan kedinginan di bawah sana, _anyway_.

"Draco?"

Oh, crap. Memanggil dengan nama pertama, bukan begitu, Fawcett?

Draco mengangkat alis. Jika kau tidak tahu, itu tandanya 'apa?'.

"Jadwalmu berikutnya dengan siapa?" Fawcett menghubungkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di depan. Tempo jalan keduanya termasuk agak lambat. Suara langkah mereka bergema di koridor yang kosong. Orang-orang dalam lukisan tertidur pulas.

Draco tidak suka basa-basi.

"Granger." Tapi akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

Mulut Fawcett membentuk huruf 'O', lalu mengangguk-angguk. Ia membenarkan posisi rambutnya. "Draco?"

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya. _Apa lagi?_ Ia tidak sedang ingin mengobrol. Terlebih dengan orang lain yang tidak pernah ia anggap sebagai teman. Fawcett hanya partner patroli, _and that's just it_, _for Heaven's sake_.

"Apa?" _Tapi akhirnya ia menjawab juga_.

"Kau biasanya langsung tidur setelah patroli, atau bagaimana?"

_Tidak penting, demi Dewa Neptunus_.

Alih-alih berkata '_Just sod off, or I will hex you_', Draco malah menjawab, "Tidur."

Ya, karena dengan jawaban itu semuanya akan selesai. Kalau Draco menjawab yang lainnya, tentu Fawcett akan bertanya tentang hal lain apa yang Draco lakukan kalau bukan tidur. Tapi dengan jawaban 'tidur', tentu Fawcett tidak akan mungkin bertanya 'bagaimana caranya kau tidur?' atau 'kau tidur setelah menggosok gigi atau tidak?'.

Ia tidak selalu langsung tidur, sebenarnya. Jika patroli berjalan lancar dan tidak banyak siswa yang _merepotkan_, ia masih bisa terjaga hingga dini hari berpikir sendirian di depan perapian. Atau bahkan mengerjakan tugas. Tapi kalau patrolinya melelahkan, ia akan langsung ambruk di ranjangnya. Tentu saja setelah menggosok gigi.

"Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu kemarin?"

Draco yakin ia akan langsung ambruk di ranjangnya malam ini. Fawcett cerewet tidak penting.

"Baik."

"Kau pergi ke mana? Atau kau diam di rumah?"

"Rumah."

"Oh, Merlin, sama denganku. Liburan musim panas paling membosankan yang pernah ada. Mum pergi ke Itali dengan Dad, dan aku harus menjaga si kecil Prune bersama Olivia. Gosh!" Fawcett berbicara seperti tak ada habisnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Draco tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Sejujurnya, ia tidak bertanya apa-apa. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan liburan ayah dan ibunya, atau siapa itu Prune dan Olivia. Ia hanya ingin patroli yang damai dan tentram, dan tidak bising.

"_Sorry_." Ujar Fawcett setengah berbisik.

Draco menoleh ke sampingnya, "Untuk?"

Fawcett tersenyum sambil menunduk, "Aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Tentu sangat menyebalkan untukmu."

Nah. Draco paling tidak bisa berada di keadaan seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak enak.

"_That's okay_." Jawab Draco sambil mengembalikan pandangannya lagi ke depan.

* * *

Hermione bersikeras memohon pada lelaki di depannya untuk tidak bertingkah sebaik itu. Ya, ia kedinginan. Ya, mantelnya tidak cukup membalut tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi piyama itu. Tapi tidak, jangan sampai ia memakai bantuan mantel dari siapapun karena ia masih bisa berjalan ke asramanya sendiri tanpa tambahan mantel.

"Tidak, aku serius, Granger." Nott menyodorkan mantel hitamnya lagi ke hadapan Hermione, "_You're bloody freezing_. Dan wajahmu keunguan."

Ketua Murid Laki-laki, Brennan, ternyata sudah dalam perjalanannya bersama Julie dan Profesor Dumbledore ke Durmstrang sejak tadi sore. Pada akhirnya, Hermione bertemu dengan Nott yang kebetulan sedang duduk di depan perapian. Ia bertanya ada apa, lalu Hermione menjelaskan keperluannya dengan Brennan. Tapi Brennan memang sudah pergi, dan Hermione terpaksa harus kembali ke asramanya lagi tanpa membawa hasil.

"Dan, lihatlah, Granger!" Nott tertawa sedikit, "Kakimu dimakan kelinci."

Hermione memasang tatapan mematikan, tapi bagaimanapun ia tersenyum.

"Nott, ini keputusan final, oke? Aku bisa kembali sendiri tanpa mantelmu, terima kasih banyak."

"Kalau kau segan ketika mengembalikannya padaku," ujar Nott tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hermione, "Mari kita jalan bersama ke asramamu, lalu setelah sudah sampai aku akan mengambil mantelku kembali. Jadi kau tak usah repot-repot mengembalikannya."

"Bagaimana kalau 'tidak'?"

"Bagaimana kalau 'ya'?" Nott meraih lengan Hermione, lalu menempatkan lipatan mantelnya di tangan Hermione, "Pakai. Sekarang. Juga."

Hermione mendengus. Ia terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang tentang haruskah ia menerima tawaran dari Nott (yang tentu saja akan membuatnya sampai di asramanya dengan aman), atau tidak (yang mana kemungkinan besar akan membuatnya pingsan di tengah jalan karena kedinginan). Ia dan otak bodohnya karena tidak mengganti piyama dan sandal tidurnya.

Akhirnya Hermione memakai mantel hitam yang diberikan Nott padanya tadi dengan ragu-ragu. Wangi vanilla menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya, wangi yang sama ketika Nott memakaikan bando padanya di ruang prefek hari itu. Bahan di dalamnya terbuat dari kain yang sangat lembut. Dan bagaimanapun, mantel ini membuatnya lebih hangat dan tidak ngos-ngosan karena kedinginan.

"_Feel better_, eh?" Nott menggodanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Lumayan cepat karena Hermione ingin cepat-cepat berada di ranjangnya dan tidur saat itu juga.

Hermione terkekeh. "Trims."

Keduanya terdiam hingga hampir sampai di depan pintu asrama Gryffindor. Hermione mulai melepaskan mantel yang dipinjamnya dari tubuhnya.

"Hermione?" Sebuah suara perempuan dari jarak yang lumayan dekat membuatnya mengangkat pandangannya ke depan.

Sarah Fawcett.

Dan Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam…" Sarah mengerutkan kening, lalu memandang Nott, "Dengan Nott?"

Salah satu ketakutannya yang tidak diantisipasi Hermione sebelumnya. Ia tentu akan bertemu dengan salah satu prefek di jam-jam patroli seperti ini. Dan kepergok berkeliaran malam-malam di koridor _dengan Nott_ adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Dan sialnya, mala mini ia bertemu dengan dua-duanya. Malfoy memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang tak tahu artinya apa. Ia mungkin tidak peduli. Tapi Sarah?

"Aku tadi hanya akan bertemu dengan—"

"Theo." Potong Malfoy, "Terlihat sangat nyata. Potong lima belas poin dari Slytherin untuk berkeliaran di koridor di malam hari. Dan dua puluh dari Gryffindor, karena tidak mendengarkan peringatan pertama."

Nott hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memandang kawan Slytherinnya dengan pandangan yang juga tak terbaca apa maksudnya. Sepertinya kaum Slytherin memang handal dalam masalah muslihat emosi pada mata.

"Brennan." Ujar Hermione dengan rahang yang terkatup keras-keras, "Aku akan bertemu Brennan. Tadinya."

"Dan kau berakhir dengan Theo?" Malfoy menyeringai, "Alasan yang masuk akal."

Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan melewati keduanya. Samar-samar terdengar suara dinginnya memecah kesunyian antara Hermione, Nott, dan Sarah yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Lain kali jangan gunakan orang lain sebagai kambing hitam, Granger."

* * *

Draco nyatanya tidak langsung tidur malam itu. Ia merenung di atas sofa favoritnya, di depan perapian. Hanya terdapat ia dan dua orang anak perempuan kelas lima di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ia lebih dulu sampai dari Theo.

"Ia _memang_ akan bertemu Brennan." Sebuah suara dari belakangnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sekarang kau membela Granger?" Draco tertawa mengejek, "Ah, aku lupa. Tentu saja kau akan membela."

Theo mengerutkan kening, lalu duduk di ujung sofa yang lain. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau dan pikiranmu yang asal."

"Mari berganti partner besok. Aku dengan Fawcett, dan kau dengan Granger."

"Apa masalahmu, demi Merlin!" Theo berteriak dalam bisiknya. Ia tidak mau percakapan mereka dicuridengar oleh dua perempuan kelas lime yang sedang membaca majalah di ujung ruangan.

Draco menoleh ke arah Theo, air mukanya tanpa ekspresi, "Tidak ada."

Theo memicingkan matanya, "Kau cemburu, bukan begitu, Draco?"

Perut Draco melilit mendengar pertanyaan menjebak dari teman di depannya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah cemburu. Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah cemburu karena seorang gadis. Theo harus tahu itu.

"Jangan berani-berani—"

"Apa?"

"_I just can't stand her, okay_!" Ujar Draco frustasi.

"Katakan padaku kau cemburu, dan masalah ini selesai."

"Aku tidak akan cemburu pada darah lumpur." Ujar Draco getir sambil mengatupkan rahang.

Theo tertawa mengejek. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Darah lumpur yang menarik, Draco. _Yang menarik_."

Draco menghujamnya dengan tatapan tanpa ampun.

"Mari bertukar partner. _Dengan senang hati_." Theo menyeringai. "Dan masalah ini _belum_ selesai."

Dengan itu ia meninggalkan ruangan menuju asrama laki-laki. Meninggalkan Draco yang masih mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat dan menggenggam tongkatnya keras-keras. Matanya jauh menerawang menembus perapian yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia hampir mengutuk Theo.

_Dan masalah ini belum selesai_. Cih.

* * *

**Clematis ****Parthenocissus****, Chapter 8.**

* * *

PS: Thanks for the read!

PSS: Please Review!

PSSS: I'll reach my 18 next January 15th. I really hope someone's gonna make me a Dramione fic for my birthday. Kyaa~


	9. Cold As You

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 9. Cold As You**

* * *

Ron Weasley mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas sore itu. Perkataan Hermione tentang rambutnya yang semakin hari semakin lengket dan berbau sungguh menohok. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia lebih baik berhadapan dengan Snape daripada mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Hermione.

Sore itu hujan deras. Beberapa murid sepertinya lebih senang menghabiskan sore yang sendu di ruang rekreasi masing-masing asrama sambil bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sore ini. Setiap tempat kelihatannya penuh dengan beberapa kelompok murid yang sedang mengabiskan waktunya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kelompok gadis-gadis pesolek yang labil (begitu kata Ron) sedang berkumpul melingkar dengan tumpukan majalah wanita di tengahnya. Tak lupa beberapa kuteks yang berguna sebagai coba-aku-pakai-dan-oh-apakah-ini-cocok-untukku-dan-ah-baiklah-akan-kuhapus-lagi. Sekelompok anak culun (Hermione pernah menepak pelipis Ron karena panggilan yang Ron berikan untuk mereka) sedang mengerjakan tugas essay dengan tumpukan buku perpustakaan berada di hadapan masing-masing murid. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, tumpukan buku itu jatuh karena sekelompok anak jahil yang kebetuluan lewat. Kelompok lainnya biasanya terdiri dari masing-masing kelas yang sedang bercanda.

Ron berjalan menyamping dan berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan tumpukan buku dan kuteks-kuteks dengan tutup terbuka yang ditaruh di sembarang tempat. Ia lalu menjatuhkan diri di sofa merah di sebrang perapian, dimana Hermione sedang memeriksa essay milik Harry yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat gara-gara ulah Snape.

"Kau akan pergi melihat tim kita latihan, 'kan?"

Hermione menutup mata sambil menggeleng, "Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu setidaknya lima kali hari ini."

"Benarkah, Harry?" Ron mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar ia bisa melihat wajah Harry. Harry mengedikkan bahu sambil tertawa, "Well, Hermione, kau tentunya tahu bahwa besok adalah—"

"—_hari pertama aku latihan_." Ujar Hermione menirukan gaya Ron berbicara. Ia tertawa, "Ron, sungguh! Aku akan datang, oke? Berhenti bersikap seperti anak gadis."

Harry tertawa makin kencang. Ron mendengus.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione menoleh pada Ron sambil mengerutkan alis, "Apakah kau benar-benar berubah menjadi anak gadis atau—"

"Malfoy." Potong Ron cepat-cepat, "Maksudku tentang kau dan Malfoy."

Hati Hermione mencelos. Ron tidak pernah bertanya akan hal ini. Setidaknya, tidak tentang keamanan dirinya karena berdekatan dengan Malfoy. Apa yang harus ia katakan? _Kami baik-baik saja_. Tapi ia dan Malfoy tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja. Lagipula, '_kami_'? Sejak kapan Hermione menggunakan kata 'kami' dalam hubungannya bersama Malfoy? Hal itu akan selalu menjadi 'aku' dan 'dia', atau 'aku' dan 'Malfoy', tidak akan pernah menjadi 'kami' kecuali ketika mereka sedang presentasi tentang proyeknya di kelas Herbology. Lalu apa? _Aku baik-baik saja_. Seolah-olah Malfoy telah mengutuknya dengan rapalan mantra Cruciatus dan Hermione pasrah saja menerimanya.

"Seperti biasa." Adalah jawaban yang paling tepat kali ini, "Kenapa?"

"Harry," Ron mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione ketika Harry mendengar namanya dipanggil. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan alis. Hermione melihat keduanya secara bergantian dan menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Katakan." Ujar Hermione menghentikan percakapan saling tatap antara kedua sahabatnya.

Ron melotot pada Harry sebelum akhirnya ia juga yang mengatakan apa maksud dari percakapan seling tatapnya bersama Harry tadi, "Hanya saja, _well_… Kalian tidak sering terlihat bersama lagi."

Hermione mengerutkan alis.

"Maksudku," Ujar Ron cepat-cepat sambil merangkai kalimat yang tepat di otaknya, "_Well_, itu bagus. Maksudku—maksud _kami_—oh, _geez_, Hermione. Katakan saja apa yang terjadi." Ujar Ron putus asa karena tidak berhasil merangkai kalimat yang tepat.

Hermione masih mengerutkan alis, "Ron, yang benar saja. Kau tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaanku. Lalu kau yang bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. _Well_, secara teknis, kau _tidak_ bilang. Tapi aku bisa menangkapnya, oke? Setelah itu, bahkan kau belum menjelaskan maksud dari kalimatmu tadi padaku, tapi kau mengakhirinya dengan perintah untuk aku _menjelaskan_ apa yang terjadi sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu _apa yang terjadi_ yang dimaksud olehmu!" Hermione menoleh ke samping kirinya, "Dan Harry."

Kedua objek yang dimaksud Hermione tadi hanya diam dan sesekali saling bertatapan. Harry melihat Ron dengan pandangan sudah-kubilang-jangan-berbicara-tentang-hal-itu. Ron membalas tatapan Harry dengan pandangan sudah-terjadi-bodoh-sekarang-bantu-aku.

Hermione merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan cepat mengusap wajah kedua sahabatnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Berhenti. Katakan padaku apa yang ada di balik pandangan-pandangan itu."

"Kami tidak pernah melihatmu dan Malfoy bertengkar lagi. Itu yang ingin Ron sampaikan." Harry meramu kata-katanya dengan rapi tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama, membuat Ron ingin menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan berteriak di depan wajahnya, '_Mengapa tidak dari tadi kau katakan itu!_'.

Hermione mendengus, "Bukankah bagus?" Ia menoleh pada keduanya bergantian. Mengharapkan anggukan setuju dari keduanya.

Tapi Harry menggeleng, "Kau tidak pernah _tidak_ bertengkar dengan Malfoy, Hermione."

"Itu yang membuatnya terlihat aneh," tambah Ron, "Kalian terlihat—aku tidak tahu—saling menjauh?"

Dan pertanyaan Ron tepat sasaran. Hermione tahu maksudnya sekarang.

Ia juga tidak tahu penyebab pastinya apa, tapi mereka _memang_ saling menjauh. Setidaknya itu yang Hermione rasakan. Setiap Hermione berjalan di koridor dan sekelebat terlihat Malfoy di ujung koridor yang satunya, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Malfoy langsung memutar arah. Sikap Malfoy yang tidak bisa diinterpretasikan ini membuat Hermione mengeluarkan aura yang senada. Salah satu contohnya ketika ia sedang berada di Perpustakaan dan berganti meja karena Malfoy sudah duduk di sana.

Proyek mereka berjalan lancar sejauh ini. Tapi tidak didukung dengan komunikasi yang baik. Selalu Hermione yang datang paling terakhir di pertemuan rutin mereka di rumah kaca. Keduanya sudah tahu tugas masing-masing, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk saling berkomunikasi dengan intens. Malfoy tahu ia harus berada di sana sesuai jadwal dan menyumbangkan setetes darah dari telunjuknya, dan ia akan langsung pergi keluar ketika Hermione datang untuk mencata perkembangan yang ada. Begitu sebaliknya ketika bagian Hermione yang menyumbangkan darahnya. Presentasi di kelas Herbology pun berjalan dengan lancar karena keduanya tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Tapi bagaimanapun lancarnya proyek mereka, Hermione semakin lama semakin tidak tahan dan tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya berjalan seperti musuh bagi satu sama lain. Mereka _memang_ musuh pada awalnya, tapi tidak sampai level ini. Setidaknya tidak sampai level tadi siang.

Keduanya dipanggil ke ruangan profesor Sprout karena berhasil mempertahankan urutan pertama pada proyek Clematis Parthenocissusnya tahun ini. Ada beberapa wacana yang dibahas siang itu, salah satunya tentang rekan kerja profesor Sprout yang dengan pengalamannya mengelilingi dunia mengajak Hermione dan Malfoy bekerja sama di waktu liburan musim dingin nanti.

Saat itu perasaan Hermione sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ketertarikan Hermione terhadap pelajaran Herbology memang tidak begitu besar. Tetapi melihat kesempatan dan peluang yang disodorkan padanya di depan mata, apalagi melibatkan seseorang yang paling mahir di bidangnya, membuat Hermione berpikir bahwa tak ada kesempatan yang datang dua kali.

Hermione tahu dari ekspresi Malfoy yang terlihat dari ujung matanya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tentu saja. Malfoy sudah sering bertemu dengan orang-orang penting seperti profesor Frank Thunderworm—rekan kerja profesor Sprout. Bahkan Hermione yakin banyak yang Malfoy temui adalah orang-orang yang lebih hebat dari pada itu. Profesi ayahnya terlihat kentara sekali berperan dalam kehidupan Malfoy selama ini. Yang Hermione pernah dengar, Lucius Malfoy memang mempunyai banyak perusahaan besar, baik di dunia sihir, maupun dunia muggle. Dan di dalam hatinya, Hermione mempunyai sedikit harapan agar Malfoy tidak merusak kesempatannya kali ini.

Hermione tahu Malfoy tidak tertarik. Kemungkinan besarnya adalah Malfoy menolak kesempatan ini. Tapi yang lebih buruk siang itu adalah ketika Malfoy pertama kalinya berbicara di ruangan itu dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang membuat Hermione seperti jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam, "Mohon maaf, profesor. Anda bisa mengajak Miss Granger. Saya mundur."

Hermione merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Kemungkinan besar yang ada di pikirannya adalah bahwa Malfoy akan mengajaknya untuk tidak ikut dalam kerjasama—atau apapun itu namanya—kali ini. Hermione bukan mengharapkan kehadiran Malfoy dalam setiap 'iya' atau 'tidak', tapi Hermione merasa seperti terdapat jarak yang sangat tebal di antara mereka berdua dan seolah-olah berkata bahwa tidak ada 'kami' di sini, adalah Granger sendiri, dan Malfoy sendiri. Tidak keduanya.

Dan setelah itu Malfoy dengan keeleganannya pamit dengan alasan latihan quidditch. Meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tidak bisa bereaksi atas kalimat yang baru saja diluncurkan Malfoy. Hermione dengan buru-buru mengatakan bahwa ia akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu dan akan menemui profesor Sprout lagi nanti, lalu pamit keluar kantor kecil itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Malfoy yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa, Hermione akhirnya menyebutkan nama itu setelah beberapa hari tidak sama sekali. Cukup keras untuk Malfoy mendengarnya.

Tapi lelaki itu tetap berjalan. Lalu menghilang di balik koridor.

Hermione tahu jadwal latihan quidditch Tim Slytherin bukanlah siang itu.

Seolah sadar bahwa ia sudah mencapai akhir cerita dari kejadian siang tadi, ia akhirnya berkata, "Benarkah? Karena kami bersikap seperti biasa." Dan Hermione tertawa. Agak terpaksa, karena ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ditertawakan. Ron dan Harry agaknya sudah menganggapnya _clear_ karena ketika Hermione meminta Harry untuk memperbaiki ulang essaynya, keduanya mengangguk setuju. Topik berganti, dan entah mengapa Hermione merasa lega.

* * *

Draco melihatnya.

Rambut coklat itu. Dengan alur yang bergelombang dan dijepit setengah ke belakang. Ia tidak pernah tahu warna matanya apa. Yang jelas, antara hitam dan coklat. Ia duduk di sana dengan mantel berwarna ungu muda dan sebuah buku di pangkuannya.

Draco tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis itu bahkan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tribun lapangan quidditch kecuali ketika pertandingan berlangsung. Seketika pikirannya langsung terbawa pada Theo. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Granger sendiri tahu kalau Theo bukan termasuk tim quidditch. Ia terlalu sibuk mengerjakan essay-essaynya yang sempurna, atau sekadar membaca buku di tempat tidurnya. Draco hampir tidak mengerti mengapa Granger datang setelah akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa tim quidditch Gryffindor mempunyai jadwal latihan setelah timnya sore ini.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial dari sekelompok tim berjubah merah berlatih quidditch di sore yang mendung karena jadwal tim Slytherin dan Gryffindor memang selalu berimpitan. Kalau bukan tim Gryffindor yang pertama, maka tim Slytherin yang pertama. Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah datang sebelumnya. Lalu ia ingat beberapa gadis Hufflepuff yang bergosip terlalu kencang di meja mereka ketika sarapan pagi; Weasley diterima sebagai _keeper_ tim Gryffindor tahun ini.

"Draco, awas!"

Terlambat, Blaise. Bludger itu sudah terlanjur _menyenggol_ siku kirinya. Seketika keseimbangan Draco di atas sapu oleng, tapi tangan kanannya yang aman masih bisa mempertahankan dirinya di udara. Ia meringis. Tidak. Menggeram. Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _mate_?" Blaise terbang menghampiri Draco. Beberapa anggota tim lain yang melihat kejadiannya juga berniat menghampirinya sebelum akhirnya Blaise menyuruh mereka untuk tetap berlatih karena waktu latihan mereka tinggal sedikit lagi.

Draco menggeram lagi. Ia mencoba mengerakkan tangan kirinya. Tidak bisa. Terlalu sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bodoh?" Blaise mendecak, "Kuantar kau ke sayap rumah sakit, ayo."

Draco mendorong lengan Blaise yang bermaksud menuntun Draco turun ke atas tanah, "Aku baik-baik saja, Blaise."

"Kau tidak _baik-baik saja_, Draco. Tadi adalah bludger, yang benar saja." Suara Blaise naik satu oktaf.

Draco menghela napas, "_Look_, Blaise, _I'm fine_, _okay_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Draco?" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis di tribun sebelah timur. Draco dan Blaise menoleh ke arah suara.

Ah, ia lupa. Sarah Fawcett sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan datang di latihan timnya kali ini. Gadis dengan mantel marun itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Dan yang membuatnya buruk adalah ia duduk beberapa meter di sebelah Granger—yang sekarang juga baru menyadari kehadian Fawcett yang berjarak tak jauh dengannya.

Blaise mendekati Draco lalu berbisik, "Kau serius dengan gadis itu, _mate_?"

Draco menghela napas lagi. Bahkan di paska kejadian bludger yang _menyenggol_ tangannya tadi Blaise sudah benar-benar terganggu konsentrasinya.

"Draco, kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu berteriak lagi, membuat Draco menoleh ke arahnya dan mengedikkan bahu kanannya, "_Come here! I'll take you to the hospital wing!_"

Draco menoleh pada Blaise lagi, yang tanpa ia kira sudah memasang senyum selebar pinggang Sprout, "Sana!"

"Blaise, yang benar saja!"

"_Mate_, kalau kau tak mau kuantar ke sayap rumah sakit, baik. Diam di sana dengan gadis Fawcett itu—tidak, jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Aku ingin kau melihat strategi lanjutan akhir tim agar kau tidak terlalu _blank_ ketika pertandingan nanti, oke? Setelah latihan ini selesai, kau boleh melakukan apa saja."

Dengan itu, Blaise terbang menyatu dengan anggota tim yang lain. Beberapa dari mereka sempat bertanya tentang keadaan Draco, tapi latihan tetap berlanjut dengan lancar. Sementara itu dalam terbangnya menuju tribun timur, ia melihat Granger memperhatikannya dari posisi awal hingga ia duduk di sebelah Fawcett. Semuanya terlalu jelas terlihat dari ujung matanya.

"Biar kulihat," Fawcett menggerakkan lengan kiri Draco pelan-pelan. Draco awalnya ingin menghindar karena risih. Tapi gadis itu tetap memaksa, "Oke… Oke… Lemaskan. Benar seperti itu. Oke… Tenang, Draco, aku tak akan melukaimu."

Draco tidak merasakan elusan tangan Fawcett di lengan kirinya sebelum ia melihat Fawcett benar-benar melakukannya. Rasanya kaku. Ia tak bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang itu di lengan kirinya.

"Apakah terasa sakit kalau seperti ini? Tidak? Kau mau kita ke sayap rumah sakit?" Draco familiar dengan frekuensi suara seperti itu. Ia biasa mendengarnya dari ibunya. Nada itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Blaise ingin aku melihat latihannya sampai selesai." Draco mengerang lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita akan lihat sampai selesai." Draco bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat senyuman setulus itu ketika ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Fawcett punya senyuman yang manis.

Bermula ketika patroli mereka yang kedua. Ya, yang sengaja Draco tukar dengan Theo. Draco yakin ketika itu Fawcett melambung seperti balon udara setelah Draco mengatakan bahwa pertukaran jadwal ini merupakan permintaannya. Dan bukan Theo. Fawcett bersikap begitu kooperatif dan tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Draco tidak suka gadis yang banyak bicara, terutama hal-hal yang omong kosong. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang patroli. _Well_, Fawcett yang mengambil alih paling banyak, tapi Draco merasa tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Faktanya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia menyetujui perkataan Fawcett tentang menontonnya latihan sore ini.

Sakitnya berkurang. Mungkin karena usapan tangan Fawcett. Atau mungkin karena baru saja ia memergoki gadis dengan rambut berombak yang berada jauh di sampingnya memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Granger kembali berkutat dengan buku di pangkuannya.

Tapi Draco sempat memergoki tatapan itu.

* * *

Memergoki seorang gadis menangis bukanlah hal yang Draco sukai. Terlebih lagi, gadis yang ia kenal. Daphne Greengrass dengan piyama hitamnya duduk bersila di atas sofa hijau di depan perapian. Malam itu pukul dua dini hari dan tak ada seorangpun kecuali Daphne yang berada di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. Draco awalnya memutuskan turun ke uang rekreasi untuk mengambil botol ramuan yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey kemarin sore yang ia tak sengaja tinggalkan di meja tengah. Tulang lengannya yang patah butuh waktu lama untuk kembali normal. Dan di jam-jam seperti ini adalah jam dimana terasa level sakit yang paling tinggi.

Tangannya diperban dan digantung ke bahu, persis seperti di tahun ketiganya ketika ia diserang seekor hippogriff milik Hagrid. Ia selalu merasa malu ketika mengingat hal itu. Ia _meringis_, demi Tuhan. Ia bahkan sebenarnya tak perlu menggunakan balutan perban di sekujur lengannya. Tapi, _well_, di umurmu yang tiga belas tahun, kau tidak pernah putus asa mencari celah untuk membuat alasan agar tidak mengerjakan tugas. Ia cukup pintar, 'kan?

Daphne agaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco di sebelahnya karena tangisannya baru berhenti ketika Draco menepuk punggung Daphne. Gadis cantik itu menoleh sebentar, lalu mengusap air matanya. Oh, Merlin. Ini sudah pasti tentang Theo. Draco tidak pernah melihat Daphne menangis. Atau setidaknya, tidak pernah melihatnya menangis di ruang rekreasi dimana siapa saja bisa melihatnya. Draco masih ingat ketika Daphne bercerita panjang lebar di suatu Sabtu yang terik, membuat semua orang malas berkegiatan. Gadis itu berkata, ia hanya akan menangis karena dua hal; ibunya dan/atau Theo. Draco percaya itu. Daphne pernah dibentak Snape karena ramuannya gagal walaupun ia telah mencoba lebih dari tiga kali, dan Daphne hanya bertindak menyebalkan seperti anak Slytherin lainnya. Pagi tadi Draco melihat Daphne berseri-seri karena ibunya berkata bahwa ia dan keluarganya berencana untuk liburan di Amerika pada libur musim dingin nanti. Tentunya Daphne tidak menangis gara-gara rencananya berlibur gagal, 'kan?

Daphne mengusap air matanya yang mengalir lagi, ia melirik ke arah tangan kiri Draco yang sepenuhnya diperban, "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Bukan apa-apa. Yang benar saja, Daph, yang harusnya ditanyakan adalah _ada apa denganmu_?"

Daphne tersenyum lemah, "Bukan apa-apa."

Draco mendengus, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ini gara-gara bludger. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ini gara-gara bludger."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku akan kembali ke atas."

"Theo…" Suara Daphne yang terdengar seperti bisikan menghentikan Draco dari niatnya untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Draco memandang Daphne, mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Draco, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu antara Theo dan Granger."

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Sore tadi aku melihat Theo kesusahan mengerjakan tugas Arithmancynya. _Well_, aku tahu aku tidak sepintar dia, tapi setidaknya sore itu aku berniat untuk membantu. Jadi aku menawarkan bantuanku untuk setidaknya mencari rumus dasar dari soal nomor dua puluh tiga karena tugasku sudah terisi semua tapi aku lupa bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikan nomor dua puluh tiga. Tapi ia menolakku. Dengan kasar. Theo tidak pernah kasar seperti itu sebelumnya, Draco."

"Mungkin ia sedang lelah, Daphne." Draco menyandarkan lengan kanannya di sandaran sofa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Draco!" Air mata menetes lagi. Daphne tidak repot-repot mengusapnya. "Aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang prefek. Awalnya aku kira ia sendiri di sana karena ia butuh ruangan tenang untuk ia berkonsentrasi, tapi…"

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Granger muncul keluar. Dan aku bersumpah Theo membawa perkamen yang sama seperti yang aku lihat ketika ia mengerjakan tugas Arithmancynya tadi."

Daphne menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin aku harus berhenti."

Dan begitulah, Daphne menceritakan semuanya. Ia sudah mengatakan topik tentang akan berhenti mengagumi Theo agar ia tidak seperti gadis murahan yang cengeng yang tidak tidur di malam hari beribu-ribu kali rasanya. Sejak kapan Daphne menangis di tengah malam—dini hari—di ruang rekreasi sendirian? Draco tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

Granger memulai semuanya. Ya, Granger.

"Jadi... kalian berdua bermain sembunyi-sembunyi?" Dengan cepat Daphne menoleh ke bagian lain dari ruang rekreasi yang terpisah oleh undakan tangga ke atas. Isakan tangisnya meradang. Ia berjalan secepat kilat ke kamarnya. Draco merutuk sendiri. Ia menoleh. Tampak Theo dengan mantel tidurnya yang berwarna marun tengah mengupas kulit apel. Draco mengerti ekspresi itu. Ekspresi theo dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya berbicara lain. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang kecewa karena tidak diajak main teman-temannya.

Atau cemburu?

Kerja yang bagus, Granger. Sekarang pertemanan ketiganya sudah rusak parah. Tak ada lagi siapa percaya siapa, atau siapa sahabat siapa, atau siapa teman cerita siapa. Draco baik-baik saja dengan keadaan itu. Ia sudah banyak mengalami hal semacamnya. Tapi dengan Granger yang memulai? Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah terima.

Granger akan membayar semuanya.

* * *

Hermione berkaca sambil menghela napas berkali-kali. Teman sekamarnya sudah turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, dan ia masih berjalan-jalan telanjang kaki di kamarnya. Ia sangat, sangat malas menjalani hari ini. Ia tidak bergairah untuk belajar sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin tidur di kamarnya sambil makan kue coklat buatan neneknya yang dikirim tadi malam. Ini bukan sekali dua kali Hermione malas pergi ke kelas. Beberapa hari ini ia memang merasa seperti itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidur tengah malam. Bukan pula karena ia kecapkean belajar.

Ia menghindari kelas Herbology. Terutama hari ini.

Setelah kejadian di kantor profesor Sprout beberapa hari kemarin, Hermione akan tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat karena sekelebat wajah profesor Sprout yang kecewa dan wajah Malfoy yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan melintas terus di benaknya. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke masa itu dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kantor profesor Sprout.

Dan yang membuat hari ini semakin buruk adalah presentasi mingguannya di depan kelas. Bersama partnernya, tentunya.

Pada akhirnya, ia turun juga ke bawah, ke Aula Besar dimana waktu sarapan tinggal setengahnya lagi. Ron dan Harry, seperti biasanya, bertanya akan hal-hal yang tidak biasanya terjadi. Hermione menjawabnya dengan malas dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja. Ron tetap menyebutnya sebagai 'tidak enak badan' dan Hermione hanya mengiyakannya agar perdebatan tentang keadaan Hermione di pagi hari yang cerah ini cepat selesai.

"Harry, kau pernah berpikir kalau Seamus tidak pernah mencukur bulu dadanya?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak percaya Ron benar-benar menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Sudah kubilang!" Harry menepuk pundak sahabatnya sambil balas berbisik. Mereka sedang menuju rumah kaca.

"Tapi, Harry, kupikir cukur bulu dada dirasa tak perlu," Ron mengerutkan alis, air mukanya serius.

"Oh, kau benar. Cukur bulu—"

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal menjijikkan seperti ini, _boys_! Demi Merlin!"

Ron menerawang ke atas, "Hermione benar, Harry." Harry mengangguk, "Harry! Kau sudah tahu tentang Luna membeli sebotol ramuan pembesar—"

"Ron!" Hermione mengerutkan kening sambil memukul buku Herbologynya ke pundak Ron.

"Kue!" Ron mengusap pundaknya, "Kue, Hermione! Pembesar kue! Maksudku _baking powder_!" Harry tergelak hingga langkahnya melambat.

Pagi ini benar-benar cerah. Ya, Hermione sempat mengakuinya ketika kedua sahabatnya membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lagi pagi ini. Mereka memang penawar yang mujarab. Tapi ketika ia telah meposisikan dirinya di dekat jendela dan menaruh tasnya di atas kursi, wajah itu terlihat jelas sekali. Jelas sekali. Terlalu jelas hingga Hermione tidak lagi bisa mengerti mengapa ia sempat berpikir kalau pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah.

Profesor Sprout datang dengan menyenggol beberapa pot bunga seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, namun seketika canggung ketika melihat kedua murid yang ditawarinya bekerja sama dengan ahli Herbology menolak tawarannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mulai dengan sapaan pagi seperti biasa. Lalu mengumumkan bahwa minggu kemarin kelompok Harry meningkat dua kali dan meninggalkan Ron di belakangnya, kelompok Theo saling susul menyusul dengan kelompok Daphne, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, hingga—seperti biasa—Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger menempati urutan pertama di peringkat kayu yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Hermione mendapatkan kesempatan presentasi paling terakhir karena kelompoknya sudah menjabat sebagai Si Nomor Satu beberapa kali berurutan. Presentasi berjalan baik kecuali kelompok Crabbe dan Goyle yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Dan akhirnya waktu untuknya dan Malfoy presentasi di depan kelas. Mempresentasikan suatu proyek yang belum mereka diskusikan sama sekali, yang belum mereka bagi tugas sebelumnya. Keduanya berjalan ke depan kelas, masing-masing membawa perkamen catatannya yang diurut sesuai tanggal. Biasanya mereka akan menjelaskan proyek mereka sesuai salinan masing-masing di perkamen dari tanggal awal hingga akhir. Sehingga profesor Sprout tidak akan curiga bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Ya, benar. Mereka cukup pintar untuk membuat ide ini tanpa harus janjian sama sekali.

Tapi, tunggu. MAlfoy tidak membawa perkamen di tangannya. Tidak satu lembar pun.

_Mungkin ia sudah hafal di luar kepala_.

"Selamat pagi." Salam Hermione dibalas dengan salam dari sisa kelas yang mulai bosan akan kelompok yang selalu menjadi kelompok terbaik terus menerus, "Kami akan mempresentasikan perkembangan proyek Clematis Parthenocissus kami."

Semuanya diam. Keduanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai. Hermione ingin memberi tahu bahwa adalah Malfoy yang bertugas menjabarkan pertama karena ia menulis perkembangan di tanggal awal. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Hermione habis kesabaran. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia benci dengan keadaan ini dimana ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara pada brengsek yang satu ini yang diam di sebelahnya seolah tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka dan harus ia yang berinisiatif memulai semuanya.

"Malfoy," ujar Hermione dengan rahang tertutup, ia menoleh ke kirinya. Malfoy hanya menatap kosong siswa-siswa yang mulai keheranan. Hermione mendengus dan tertawa meledek, "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau."

"_Everyone_," Hermione mengeraskan suaranya, "Proyek _kami _tidak berjalan. Terima kasih." Gadis itu lalu berjalan cepat, mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan keluar rumah kaca. Dari dalam terlihat ia membuang seluruh perkamen yang ada di tangannya ke lembah yang ada di bawah sana.

* * *

Detensi.

Berada di perpustakaan larut malam bukanlah ide yang bagus. Terlebih lagi dengan Granger berada di sampingnya. Ia bertindak seperti gadis yang tidak berdosa, Demi Merlin! Ia keluar dari rumah kaca itu sambil melemparkan seluruh pekerjaannya yang tercatat di setumpuk perkamen ke lembah bawah. Dan di sini ia sekarang, mencatat resensi buku-buku seolah-olah detensi ini tidak disebabkan olehnya.

Draco tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia hanya benci Granger. Itu saja. Hanya itu.

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya, Malfoy?"

"Menghentikan apa? Melempar perkamen ke pojok sana tidak terlihat sedramatis lemparanmu kemarin pagi, asal kau tahu."

Granger menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa mengejek, "Maaf? Dengar, Malfoy, aku tak akan pernah lagi melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu dilakukan kalau ternyata hasilnya akan sama saja. Mengerti?" Nadanya naik satu oktaf.

"Kau seolah-oleh bersikap seperti aku mempunyai virus di sekit—Demi Tuhan, Malfoy, berhenti!" sekarang teriak. Ia menggebrak meja sambil beridiri.

"Berhenti apa?" Draco mengencangkan rahangnya, lalu melemparkan buku lagi ke ujung ruangan, "Berhenti apa?" Draco ikut berdiri. Ia melempar lagi buku yang lebih tebal sehingga suara yang dihasilkan terdengar lebih keras. Granger tampak terkejut mendengar suara buku terakhir yang Draco lempar.

Draco menendang kursinya ke belakang, membuat suara debaman yang lebih keras dari buku tadi, lalu perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Granger yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menatap jajaran buku di rak sebelah kanannya, kepalan tangannya memperjelas kalau ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa membendung keadaan ini lagi. Ia tahu bahwa tatapan Draco yang mengintimidasi tidak akan bisa kalah oleh siapapun.

"_Well_, Granger," Draco mengencangkan rahangnya. Jarak wajah Draco cukup dekat dengan Granger untuknya merasakan napas gadis itu di lehernya.

"_You'd better know yourself and stay away from __**us**_."

_Us._

"_And, yes. You smell like a disease_," Kata-kata itu mengalir lebih cepat dari sekelebat pikiran di otaknya, "_Mudblood_."

Granger menamparnya keras-keras.

Draco sempat melihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kirinya sebelum gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat dan menghilang di balik rak buku.

* * *

**_Clematis Parthenocissus, Chapter 9_**

* * *

A/N: Hiiiii! Maaf ya baru update lagi. Also, jangan tanya Raindrops & Starlight, karena saya masih stuck di tengah tulisan. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan, semoga kalian memaklumi. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. If This Was A Movie

Hiiii! Sebelum lanjut baca, saya bikin kejutan lhooo! Saya bikin trailer dari cerita ini *claps* *take a bow* Untuk yang berbaik hati, bisa lihat di link ini youtu(titik)be(garismiring)wnRRtmfqBIg

Yah, masih berantakan sih editannya. Tapi semoga kalian suka. Trims! Back to the story..

* * *

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 10. If This Was A Movie**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang sedang sembunyi cukup menerangi rumah kaca pagi itu, menembus celah-celah yang bisa ditelusuri. Ranting-ranting kecil dan daun seolah-olah sedang bermandikan cahaya matahari bulan November yang tidak bisa dikatakan cukup untuk mereka bermetamorfosis. Beberapa tenaman yang letaknya agak bawah seolah berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan sinar yang akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul.

Hermione meningkapkan lagi beberapa daun dari tanaman yang sedang ditelitinya itu. Ia merasa ia sudah cukup menunggu lama untuk mengerjakan proyek Herbologinya, tapi yang ia dapatkan hingga sekarang hanyalah tanaman lain yang bahkan memunculkan bibit awalnya saja belum. Sebentar lagi, ia hanya perlu sabar.

Tanaman penunjang bibit Clematis Parthenocissus itu sudah tumbuh empat inci. Hermione menuliskan ciri-ciri pertumbuhannya pagi itu di atas perkamen dengan cepat. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia menyingkapkan tangannya dan mengambil pin prefek dari baju hangatnya. Setetes darah keluar dan turun dari kelingking Hermione.

Ia benci menusuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada waktu untuk mengeluhkan rasa perih di jarinya. Ia harus meneliti dalam-dalam perkembangan tanaman yang ditetesi darahnya tadi yang sekarang sedang tumbuh naik ke atas perlahan-lahan. Hermione mengambil perkamennya lagi, lalu menuliskan prosesnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi milik profesor Sprout. Ia datang pagi-pagi sekali; pukul enam. Dan hebatnya lagi, hari itu adalah hari Sabtu. Penghuni Hogwarts kebanyakan masih tidur di jam-jam sedingin itu. Agaknya Hermione juga masih betah bergelung di bawah selimut, tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk datang cepat sebelum…

Pintu rumah kaca terbuka.

Hermione tahu siapa yang masuk tanpa harus melihat ke arah pintu. Ia langsung membereskan seluruh barang-barang yang ada di meja dan dimasukkan ke tas kecil coklatnya. Setelah mengikat rambutnya—dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya—ia langsung mencangklong tasnya di pundak dan berjalan keluar.

Tidak, ia tidak menggebrak pintu. Ia hanya ingin keluar secepatnya.

* * *

Draco tahu bahwa hal-hal lebih buruk akan terjadi. Jadi pagi itu ia memutuskan untuk datang paling dulu ke rumah kaca untuk membereskan semuanya. Kecuali kalau ia mau diberi detensi lagi—yang mana kemungkinan besar akan menyulut hubungannya dan gadis Granger itu menjadi lebih parah. Ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang melambai-lambai seolah-olah tak ada tempat yang lebih baik daripada bergelung di kasur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berada di sana hingga matahari benar-benar keluar.

Tapi terlambat. Granger sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu. Telah selesai mengamati pertumbuhan tenaman yang dimaksudkan Draco untuk diamatinya terlebih dahulu. Pula, bercak darah di atas tanah dalam pot terlihat terlalu kentara untuk Draco bertanya pada partnernya apakah tanaman tadi sudah diberi tetesan darah atau belum.

Agaknya perkataannya semalam berefek lebih jauh daripada yang diperkirakan. Draco tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya dengan kata-kata 'berbau seperti penyakit' dan 'darah-lumpur'. Ia hanya tidak terkendali, ia hanya berada di luar batas. Ia hanya ingin Granger tahu bahwa kehadirannya akhir-akhir ini di lingkaran pertemanan Draco membuat keseluruhan hubungan antar teman menjadi seperti sebuah kesalahpahaman yang sulit diperbaiki. Ia hanya ingin Granger mengurusi urusannya dengan teman-teman Gryffindornya tanpa harus terlibat sebegitu intens dengan teman-teman Slytherin Draco. Hanya itu. Tapi Draco menyadari bahwa kata-kata 'berbau seperti penyakit' dan 'darah-lumpur' memang keterlaluan.

Minta maaf? Terima kasih.

Merlin tahu keluarga Malfoy tidak banyak meminta maaf—karena mereka memang tidak banyak berbuat kesalahan. Oke, _banyak _berbuat kesalahan, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf.

Jadi di sinilah Draco Malfoy. Meninggalkan selimutnya yang hangat demi melakukan penelitian atas tanaman proyek Herbologinya dan hasilnya nihil. Tapi setidaknya Draco tahu sekarang, bahwa Granger mengerti apa yang ia maksud tadi malam. Tak peduli apa yang Granger rasakan sekarang, yang penting maksud Draco sampai di otak gadis itu.

Atau tidak juga.

Draco tidak tahu.

Ia bingung sendiri.

* * *

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong ruangan terbuka yang berada di dekat rumah kaca. Melihat wajah lelaki itu sudah cukup membuat paginya beraura tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak kembali ke asramanya langsung. Untuk apa ia kembali? Ia sudah mengenakan berlapis kaus dan jaket serta celana training dan sepatu olahraga, dan ia tidak mau kembali ke asramanya tanpa keringat.

Setelah menaruh tas di tribun utara lapangan quidditch, ia turun menemui Ginny yang sedari tadi menunggunya di tengah lapangan. Ya, mereka janjian melakukan lari pagi Sabtu itu. Hermione tidak begitu menyukai olahraga. Tapi kemarin Ginny mengajaknya untuk lari dan berbicara bahwa tidak baik menimbun lemak di sekitar pinggang karena terlalu sering belajar. Hermione hanya mengangguk setuju. Lagipula, tak ada kegiatan tertentu untuknya Sabtu itu.

"Sudah lama, Gin?"

"Tidak juga," Ginny tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu. Keduanya berlari ke tepian lapangan dan mulai menyusuri sekelilingnya.

Lapangan quidditch merupakan tempat paling populer untuk siswa melakukan olahraga, terutama lari. Hermione menemukan beberapa siswa yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan selain dirinya dan Ginny. Untuknya pribadi, ia terkesan dengan siswa Hogwarts yang ternyata punya inisiatif untuk menjaga stamina tubuhnya—atau untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya karena ia melihat Daphne Greengrass yang pesolek itu sedang berlari jauh di depannya—karena ini adalah kali pertama Hermione melakukan olahraga pagi di lapangan quidditch.

"Herm?" Hermione menoleh ke sampingnya sambil terengah-engah, "Ada apa?"

Sekarang Hermione benar-benar ingin tertawa. Mengapa tiba-tiba semua orang bertanya _ada apa_ pada dirinya di waktu yang serentak? Apakah jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya? Atau mungkin Hermione tidak boleh lagi begadang hingga larut malam karena berefek tidak bagus untuk kantung matanya—

"Matamu, idiot." Ginny menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Mataku?" Tentu saja merupakan pertanyaan retorik karena dirinya sendiri tahu bahwa matanya bengkak. Ginny memberitahukannya hal yang sama. Hermione menyangkal bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, dan mata ini adalah hasil begadangnya selama mengerjakan essay profesor McGonagall tadi malam—

"—Tidak lagi, Hermione. Aku tidak bodoh," Ujar Ginny sambil terengah-engah, "Kau tidak mengerjakan essay tadi malam. Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Malfoy di perpustakaan?"

Hermione mengerutkan alis, "Bagaimana kau—"

"Kau sendiri yang beritahu aku kalau kau kena detensi. Yang benar saja, Hermione," Ginny menyenggol pundak Hermione dengan pundaknya, "Kau seharusnya periksa kemampuan ingatanmu."

"Oh, benar." Hermione menepuk keningnya sambil tertawa.

"Jadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gin," Hermione tertawa.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu lagi akan kutendang kau hingga ujung sana," Ginny mengedikkan kepalanya ke tribun selatan. Hermione tertawa lebih keras, "Hermione Granger."

"Ya, Ginevra Weasley, dengar, tidak ada apa-apa, oke?" Hermione meraih rambutnya dan mengikatkannya ke belakang kepala, "Sebenarnya _ada_ sesuatu, tapi itu hanya sebatas yang kau biasa lihat. Malfoy nyinyir, kubalas, saling ejek, _well_, semacam keseharian, kau tahu 'kan."

Mulut Ginny membentuk huruf O, "Lalu matamu? Jangan bilang kau putus karena bahkan aku tidak tahu kau sempat dekat dengan siapa!"

Hermione tertawa lagi, "Yang benar saja, Gin, kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai _sebegitunya_?"

"Ya, _sebegitunya_. Dan kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang laki-laki yang satu ini—"

"Tidak ada laki-laki, atau sebuah hubungan, atau apapun yang melenceng ke arah sana, Gin. Pembicaraan selesai, dan coba susul aku kalau kau bisa." Hermione langsung mempercepat larinya setelah menyelesaikan kalimat. Ginny berseru di belakangnya dan mencoba menyusul lari Hermione. Pagi itu mereka jadi seperti sedang mengikuti lomba lari. Tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Ginny. Kalian tahu sendiri alasannya apa.

Hermione berhenti dengan napas tersengal dan diperparah dengan tertawanya. Ia duduk di rerumputan yang basah, sementara Ginny berlari terlalu jauh ke depan sambil menghadap ke belakang. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah seseorang berlari menghadap ke belakang? Ya. Gadis cantik bernama Daphne Greengrass jatuh tersenggol. Hermione terbelalak dan langsung berdiri. Ginny terlihat kelabakan karena gadis Greengrass itu mengaduh terus menerus.

"Akan kubawa kau ke Madam Pom—"

"Tutup mulut, Weasley!" Greengrass mengerang lagi, ia bersusah payah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berdiri sambil memegang daerah lutut kanannya yang sakit, "Idiot." Gumamnya.

Hermione menghampiri, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Agaknya tidak, karena Greengrass memegang lutut kanannya keras-keras dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu kentara. Hermione tahu Greengrass bukan gadis manja yang suka melebih-lebihkan seperti temannya Pansy Parkinson. Ia tak pernah punya masalah dengan gadis ini. Setidaknya _ia pikir_ ia tidak punya.

Keputusan akhir dari tawar menawar pagi itu adalah Hermione dan Ginny membopong Greengrass sampai ke sayap rumah sakit. Tak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin Greengrass sempat berpikir untuk tidak meminta bantuan dari seorang darah-lumpur dan seorang darah-pengkhianat, tapi tak ada lagi siswa Slytherin yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana.

"Argh. Bodoh!" Ginny menepuk-nepuk pelipis dengan kedua tangannya. Greengrass sedang melakukan pemeriksaan dengan Madam Pomfrey, sementara kedua gadis Gryffindor yang agaknya kurang beruntung pagi itu tengah menunggunya di kasur rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Gin, berhenti." Ujar Hermione sekilas sambil membolak-balikkan majalah Witch Weekly edisi beberapa bulan yang lalu yang disediakan di rak buku satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Madam Pomfrey menghampiri keduanya sambil membopong Greengrass sayng sekarang lututnya disanggah oleh sesuatu mirip perban, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir." Hermione bisa mendengar Ginny bernapas lega di sebelahnya, "Bagaimanapun, tolong bopong Miss Greengrass kembali ke asramanya. Ia harus dibopong dari kedua sisi. Jangan lupa minum ramuannya." Madam Pomfrey beralih ke Greengrass yang mengangguk masam.

Ketiga gadis itu memposisikan diri mereka agak lama agar tidak menyenggol kaki yang terkilir tadi. Daphne Greengrass tampaknya tidak menolak karena mungkin ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa sampai ke asramanya kalau tidak ditolong oleh kedua makhluk Gryffindor ini.

"Maaf." Ujar Ginny di sela langkah ketiganya di tengah lorong.

"Hmm." Greengrass mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak suka berdebat sepertinya.

"Weasley, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Theodore Nott muncul dari balik pintu Aula Besar, "Daphne!" Ia melangkah mendekat, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, demi Merlin!" Laki-laki itu mengamati perban yang membalut lutut Greengrass dengan alis berkerut.

"Kecelakaan kecil." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Hermione sempat sedikit terkejut karena yang ia tahu Slytherin sudah pasti akan menyalahkan seseorang dan tidak segampang itu berkata bahwa yang terjadi hanyalah kecelakaan kecil seolah-olah bukan masalah besar.

"Demi Tuhan, Daphne." Nott mendekati Ginny sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan menggantikan Ginny membopong Daphne ke asramanya. Ginny awalnya bersikeras tidak mau digantikan karena ini adalah salahnya dan ia ingin bertanggung jawab, sampai akhirnya Nott berkata bahwa Ginny ditunggu profesor McGonagall bersama prefek kelas lima lainnya di ruang prefek.

Sekarang siapa yang harus periksa kemampuan ingatan? Dengan itu, Ginny meminta maaf sekali lagi dan berlari pergi ke arah berlawanan untuk menghadiri rapat prefek kelas lima. Ya, dengan pakaian olahraga.

Bagus. Sekarang Hermione terjebak dengan dua Slytherin. Ia teringat dengan pernyataan Malfoy tadi malam, dan tentu saja bukan ide yang baik kalau Malfoy melihatnya bersama Nott dan Greengrass. Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan Slytherin, dan seharusnya Malfoy tahu itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seperti sekarang ini contohnya. Seketika Hermione ingin merobek kepala Malfoy dengan pisau dan memperluas pandangannya. Menjadi seorang murid Hogwarts tentu tidak bisa hanya bergaul dengan teman seasramanya saja, bukan? Mau tak mau ia harus berada di posisi di mana ia berinteraksi dengan murid asrama lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Granger?"

"Well," Hermione menelan ludah, "Aku sedang lari pagi bersama Ginny. Dan Ginny sedang berlari menghadap ke belakang sewaktu ia menyenggol Gree—Daphne. Madam Pomfrey bilang ia terkilir."

"Konyol sekali," Nott menggelengkan kepalanya, "Madam Pomfrey memberikan obat padanya?"

"Yep."

"Apa yang Daphne pikirkan—"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Greengrass memperkeras suaranya, "Aku masih di sini. Kecuali kau dan Granger ingin berbincang berdua, aku akan kembali ke asrama sendiri."

* * *

Draco baru saja hendak pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan ketika di ujung koridor ia melihat tiga orang yang benar-benar ia kenal berjalan mendekat. Keningnya berkerut. Seingatnya tadi pagi Daphne masih pamit akan lari pagi dengan begitu bahagianya. Draco diam di tempatnya dan menunggu hingga ketiga orang yang ada di depannya cukup dekat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Daphne?"

Daphne tersenyum, "Lututku terkilir," ujarnya. Granger terlihat tidak yaman berada di antara gerombolan Slytherin. Demi janggut Merlin, Draco bertanya-tanya mengapa dalam setiap kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya, Theo, dan Daphne, harus selalu ada Granger.

"Granger," Daphne menoleh ke kanannya. Gadis yang dipanggilnya tadi seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, "Biarkan Draco mengambil alih." Dengan itu Granger melepaskan rangkulannya dan pergi tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Draco sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada hal buruk yang menghalangi Theo dan Daphne untuk tetap berinteraksi seperti biasanya.

"Maaf mengganggu jadwal sarapanmu, Draco," Ujar Daphne ketika mereka hampir sampai di depan pintu asrama, "Aku hanya tidak nyaman berada di sisi darah-lumpur itu—"

"Daphne," Theo menggeram.

Daphne menoleh ke sampingnya sambil mengerutkan alis, "Apa? Kau mau membelanya lagi?"

"Aku yakin kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas."

"Aku rasa kau terlalu sering bergaul dengannya dan menilai semuanya secara berlebihan." Sentak Daphne, "Lepaskan. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, demi Merlin!" Theo masih merangkul Daphne dan membopongnya berjalan. Draco terdiam, berusaha tidak terlibat dalam percakapan kecil yang melibatkan Granger—lagi—di dalamnya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kau dan Granger, Theo!" Daphne melepaskan rangkulannya, "Berhentilah bersikap sok pahlawan padahal kau hanya ingin—"

"Daphne, _stop it_! _We're not discussing this anymore_." Theo berputar untuk merangkulkan tangannya lagi.

Daphne menghindari rangkulan Theo, membuatnya dan Draco seketika sempoyongan, "Dengar, Theo, kalau kau memang berpacaran dengan Granger, _it's fine_! Ia pintar, tentu saja, kau suka gadis yang pintar. Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika aku baru saja jatuh dan pikiranku sedang tidak menentu, sedangkan kau tanpa berpikir panjang membela Granger dengan ketus seperti itu! Kau bisa membelanya dengan tidak harus menyakiti perasaanku, 'kan? Kau tidak pernah mengerti, Theo, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Aku bersumpah akan menjejal darah-lumpur itu—"

"_Permisi_."

Draco tidak mampu menoleh ke belakang. Yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah Granger—dengan intonasinya yang seperti berusaha menahan emosi—berkata bahwa tas Daphne tertinggal di sayap rumah sakit dan ia membawakannya ke sini. Setelah itu semuanya diam. Di lorong bawah tanah itu terdengar jelas langkah Granger yang menjauh; cepat tapi pasti.

Draco tahu rasanya memergoki orang lain yang sedang berbicara tentang dirinya di belakangnya.

Tapi ia tahu, sesakit apapun itu, Granger bukan gadis cengeng.

Lagipula, semua orang tahu sifat Slytherin, 'kan?

Atau… mungkin tidak?

* * *

Sore itu Hermione membawa Pride and Prejudice-nya ke Menara Astronomi. Pikirannya kacau. Ia butuh tempat tenang. Perpustakaan bukan alternatif yang tepat untuknya menghabiskan Sabtu sore. Biasanya di hari libur seperti itu para siswa bahkan akan lebih banyak di sana. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi Hermione pernah memergoki beberapa pasangan sedang pacaran di sana. Menjijikkan.

Ia duduk di sebuh undakan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Dibukanya halaman dua ratus sebelas. Matanya mencari-cari kata-kata terakhir yang dibacanya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan bacaannya ke halaman selanjutnya. Hermione berputar-putar di kalimat yang sama. Faktanya, Hermione bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia baca.

Kata-kata Greengrass terngiang di kepalanya. Sebuah hinaan semacam darah-lumpur sudah biasa ia dengar. Tapi di belakangnya? Yang benar saja. Bahkan gadis itu menyangka bahwa ia dekat dengan Nott! Hah! Dekat! Ia tahu beberapa situasi yang tidak tepat pada waktunya, tapi keseluruhan kejadian yang melibatkannya dengan Theodore Nott semata hanya kejadian tidak direncanakan, dan Hermione tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali.

Ia tahu. Ia yakin sekarang. Keseluruhan kalimat yang dilontarkan Malfoy padanya malam itu bukan tidak beralasan. Tapi tak adil rasanya kalau Hermione dipersalahkan gara-gara hal yang bahkan ia tidak harapkan.

Well, Malfoy memang tidak pernah toleransi.

Argh.

Ia benci pikiran tentang Malfoy.

_Berbau seperti penyakit…_

Argh!

Terdengar langkah seseorang menaiki anak tangga. Hermione seketika memegang tongkatnya dan mamasang mata. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang muncul dari balik pagar kecil yang menutupi undakan tangga. Ia—sama seperti Hermione—terkejut.

Hermione lebih memilih berhadapan dengan Pelahap Maut dibandingkan harus bertemu makhluk yang satu ini.

_Oh. Bukankah Malfoy juga Pelahap Maut? Ha. Ha._

Alih-alih kembali, lelaki itu malah terdiam sejenak di tempatnya, lalu melangkah ke arah balkon sambil menghela napas. Hermione tidak ingin berada dalam situasi seperti—ini. Ia mengambil pembatas buku yang ada di sampingnya, manaruh di halaman yang sudah diberi tanda, dan berdiri sambil menutup buku. Ia lebih baik pergi sebelum keadaan lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

Draco memegang besi pagar balkon keras-keras. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Granger di Menara Astronomi. Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, orang yang paling dihindari Draco saat ini adalah Granger itu sendiri. Bukan sikapnya untuk harus kembali turun dan memberikan seluruh atmosfer sore Menara Astronomi pada Granger. Draco tidak mau mengalah.

Entah kenapa Draco ingin keadaan seperti ini berakhir saja.

Terdengar buku ditutup. Gadis itu berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Granger," nama itu meluncur cepat sekali bahkan sebelum otaknya menyetujui.

Draco membalikkan badan, menatap punggung gadis itu yang langkahnya terhenti. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah.

"Maaf soal Daphne." _Geez_, _stupid_.

Gadis itu mendengus dan tertawa mengejek. Ia tahu bahwa perkataannya tadi tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang meminta maaf. Keseluruhan nada yang diberikannya malah lebih terasa arogan. Draco tidak pernah minta maaf. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf yang benar. Dan Daphne sebetulnya tak perlu dilibatkan dalam masalah ini. Gadis itu tidak akan terima kalau sebuah maaf diatasnamakan padanya. Terlebih lagi untuk Granger.

Tapi Draco sudah tidak tahan, demi Merlin! Ia semacam _merindukan_ pertikaian kecilnya yang tidak berbuntut serius seperti ini. Oh, tidak, tidak. Cepat-cepat dihapus pikiran itu dari otaknya.

Mungkin kalau Granger sudah tahu apa maksudnya malam itu, tak ada lagi gunanya memperpanjang masalah.

Mungkin.

Granger melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Dengan cepat, jemari Draco menggamit pergelangan tangan gadis itu, "Aku minta maaf."

* * *

**_Clematis Parthenocissus, Chapter 10._**

* * *

**Voilaaaa! Thanks for reading! Review, and click this if you want to see the Clematis Parthenocissus trailer I've made: youtu(titik)be(garismiring)wnRRtmfqBIg**


	11. Safe and Sound

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 11. Safe and Sound**

* * *

Hermione membeku di tempat. Ia tidak repot-repot menoleh ke belakang. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, "Huh?"

Laki-laki itu menghela napas, "Kau mendengarnya, Granger. Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya dua kali."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah," Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Merlin, Granger! Jangan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit!"

Kali ini Hermione membalikkan badan, matanya menyipit, "Kau! Kau yang memperumit keadaan! Aku mengerti, Malfoy, aku benar-benar mengerti tentang persoalan pandanganmu yang sempit bahwa aku melangkah terlalu jauh ke dalam pergaulan _kalian_. Tapi kalau kau memang tidak berniat minta maaf, _then just don't_!"

"Baiklah, Granger. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bisakah kita—"

"Ha! Kau seperti itu lagi!"

"Apa? Aku bilang aku minta maaf. Itu yang kau mau, 'kan?"

"_Yang aku mau_?" Hermione memandangnya heran, "Aku tidak mau apapun!"

"Lalu apa? Aku terlalu keluar batas. Tapi kau sudah mengerti maksudku. Tak ada poin lagi yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk memperpanjang masalah. _That's it_. _I'm sorry_."

Hermione tersenyum kecut, "Kau tidak mengerti," Ia tertawa getir, lalu mebalikkan badannya dan menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Draco sendirian yang—untuk pertama kalinya—tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

* * *

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya berat. Malam itu ia harus pergi lagi ke rumah kaca. Hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk melakukan riset. Perkataan Draco tadi sore membuat pikirannya buyar. Ia tidak bisa fokus pada satu hal. _Jadi Malfoy sudah menyadari bahwa perkataannya keluar batas. Bagus._ Tetapi itu bukan yang utama. Ia hanya marah dan merasa sangat kesal. Lagipula permintaan maafnya tadi terdengar sangat tidak meyakinkan.

Gadis itu melewati rintik hujan menuju rumah kaca. Malam itu langit begitu gelap, tapi Hermione hampir tidak menyadarinya. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali dari rumah kaca satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia harus melakukannya secepat mungkin agar tidak mendapat detensi karena pergi keluar kastil di malam hari. Ia harus kembali tepat ketika murid yang lain selesai makan malam.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya.

Rintik hujan semakin deras.

* * *

Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk hal ini, tapi ia harus menemukan Hermione duduk manis di meja Gryffindor. Dan hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan gadis berambut cokelat yang ia mintai maafnya tadi sore.

Draco seharusnya tidak begitu peduli.

Tapi nyatanya, ia peduli.

Peduli pada gengsinya? Mungkin. Tapi ia yakin bahwa sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendapati Hermione dengan keadaan baik-baik saja setelah insiden tadi sore adalah lebih dari itu.

Penjelajahan bola matanya terhenti ketika sebuah dehaman terdengar jelas dari seorang pria tua berjanggut putih. Seluruh suara di Aula Besar lama kelamaan menghilang, kemudian Albus Dumbledore bersiap menyampaikan pesannya, "Aku mohon maaf karena telah mengganggu malam kalian semua yang begitu damai. Sangat menyenangkan melihat kalian bercengkrama satu sama lain…"

"Oh, ini akan sangat membosankan." Pansy menaruh wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Besok aku akan keluar lebih cepat agar tidak mendengar si tua ini berbicara."

"Percayalah, Blaise. Aku ikut." Daphne menimpali.

"Bisakah kalian diam?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau begitu setia padanya, Theo." Pansy tertawa—yang mana segera ia hentikan ketika Theo memberinya tatapan peringatan.

"…tapi aku tidak bisa menundanya. Pertama, aku yakin tidak ada siswa yang melanggar peraturan untuk keluar di malam hari, karena—tentu saja—mereka yang melanggar akan mendapatkan detensi dan pengurangan poin asrama. Tapi aku harus meyakinkan kalian semua—termasuk yang sudah menyusun _rencana_—bahwa aku tidak mengizinkan satu orang pun keluar malam ini…"

"Lagipula orang gila mana yang keluar kastil malam-malam? Ya, 'kan, Daph?"

"Pansy, tutup mulut."

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Theo."

"…Profesor Sinistra dan Profesor Trelawney, bagaimanapun, telah melihat potensi besar bahwa keadaan cuaca di malam hari ini hingga dua hari ke depan tidak akan bagus. Faktanya, akan terjadi badai yang sangat besar," Profesor Dumbledore berhenti sejenak, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kemudian berbicara lagi dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar, "Seperti yang pernah terjadi di tahun 1832," Suara gumaman di dalam Aula Besar kemudian menyebar.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Daphne menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya mencengkram bahu Theo, "Mereka yang berada di luar ruangan tahun itu hampir tidak ada yang selamat."

Draco, Theo, Pansy, dan Blaise memandangnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu sejarahnya?" Daphne mengerutkan kening, memandang keempat temannya dengan heran, "Hal ini tidak akan bagus, _mates_." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sebegitu buruknya?" Draco angkat bicara.

Daphne mengangguk, "Langit akan gelap terus menerus, hujan badai tak akan berhenti, dan petir dimana-mana," Ia memandang empat orang yang melihatnya kebingungan, "Setidaknya itu yang kakekku ceritakan."

"Daph! Kau membuat aku—"

"Sssh!"

Pansy menoleh cepat pada Theo, lalu memukulkan sendok ke kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar—"

"…hampir keseluruhan dari kalian sudah tahu apa yang aku katakan tadi. Jadi yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang adalah mengecek teman kalian, kalau-kalau ada yang sedang berada di luar kastil karena badai akan datang sebentar lagi," Keadaan Aula Besar semakin riuh, "Tutup jendela yang ada, geser tempat tidur dan barang-barang lain ke tengah ruangan. Bawa seluruh selimut yang ada ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing asrama. Kepala Asrama kalian akan mengkondisikan ruang rekreasi masing-masing agar seluruh murid bisa diam dengan aman di sana. Pelajaran akan dihentikan hingga badai berhenti. Bagaimanapun, apabila ada satu di antara teman kalian berada di luar kastil, laporkan langsung ke Kepala Asrama, kalian tidak diperbolehkan beraksi sendiri. Kuharap kalian semua mengerti. Silakan pergi ke asrama masing-masing. Ketua Murid dan Prefek terlebih dahulu berkumpul bersamaku dan Kepala Asrama sebelum pergi ke asrama masing-masing."

Seluruh murid kelimpungan. Semuanya seolah-olah mencari perlindungan dengan memegang tangan temannya satu sama lain, mengecek apabila ada yang hilang dari perkumpulan mereka. Kebanyakan siswa berbondong-bondong pergi keluar Aula Besar, beberapa gadis ada yang menangis histeris di meja makan.

_Granger_.

Draco kembali menjelajahi matanya di meja Gryffindor. Tak ada tanda-tanda Hermione berada di sana sama sekali. Beberapa murid sudah pergi keluar pintu Aula Besar. Theo menepuk pundaknya, mengajaknya mendekat ke jajaran meja guru untuk menghadiri rapat singkat antar Ketua Murid dan Prefek.

"Aku akan mengecek sesuatu dulu. Aku akan segera kembali," dan dengan itu, Draco menghambur keluar Aula Besar, menerobos jejalan murid yang mayoritas ketakutan dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan kiri, tapi ia masih tidak bisa menemukan rambut coklat bergelombang itu.

_Ia tidak benar-benar ke rumah kaca, 'kan?_

Seketika ia melihat kilasan rambut hitam dan merah melewatinya. Ia sempat menahan untuk bertanya karena ia belum pernah _membutuhkan_ sesuatu dari Harry dan Ron, tapi ia harus memastikan keberadaan Hermione. Ia berlari dan berhenti di hadapan keduanya, "Di mana Granger?" ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Harry mengerutkan kening.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Ron cepat-cepat.

"Yang benar saja, Weasley. Bisakah—"

"Perpustakaan," potong Harry ketus, "Ada apa dengan Hermione?"

Draco membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak mau repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih. _Perpustakaan. Bagus_. Draco tahu Madam Pince sedang menuju ke sana untuk memperingatkan para siswa yang berada di perpustakaan untuk pergi ke asramanya masing-masing. Tapi Draco tidak begitu yakin. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal Hermione mengamati proyek mereka di rumah kaca. Dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko membiarkan Hermione di rumah kaca sendirian dan membuat dirinya menjadi pihak yang bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa.

Ia telah mencapai perpustakaan dan mendapati Madam Pince yang sedang kesusahan mengunci pintu.

"Ma'am," Draco terengah-engah, "Apakah tadi Granger berada di sini?"

Setelah berhasil mengunci pintunya, ia menoleh ke arah Draco yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawabannya, "Miss Granger? Hermione Granger? Tidak. Ia belum ke sini sedari pagi."

_Terkutuklah_.

Draco mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Langkahnya dipercepat ketika ia mendengar beberapa suara sedang berdiskusi di koridor lain. Draco menoleh. Profesor Sinistra dan Profesor Trelawney sedang berdebat, entah masalah apa, tapi yang pasti raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat gusar. Draco melewati keduanya cepat-cepat, tidak ingin dicurigai karena ia sedang berencana mencari Hermione _sendirian_.

Langkah yang terlalu terorganisir dengan cepat dan pikiran yang tidak karuan membuatnya menabrak seseorang di koridor. Draco mengaduh, lalu menghela napas lega ketika melihat bahwa yang ditabraknya tadi adalah Theo.

"_Mate_, demi Merlin! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Theo menaruh tangan kiri di pinggangnya dan tangan kanan di pelipisnya. Draco tahu ini akan sulit, "Ayo kembali ke asrama—"

"Tidak," Potong Draco. Theo mendongak keheranan, "Maksudku, kau duluan. Aku akan menyusul."

"Tidak lagi, _mate_. Kau barusan bilang akan cepat kembali, tapi nyatanya tidak—Bisakah kau berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk kakimu seperti itu dan ikuti aku ke asrama, demi Merlin, Drake."

Draco menghela napas tidak sabar, "Dengar, kembali ke asrama, dan tunggu aku, oke? Aku masih punya urusan."

"Beritahu aku atau aku akan beritahu Profesor Dumbledore," Theo memandanganya lekat-lekat, "Aku tahu kau punya rencana."

Draco menggeram. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. _Tentu saja Theo tahu._ Draco dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; Theo tidak tahu, tapi Dumbledore akan datang padanya dan menggagalkan semuanya—dan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di luar. Dan pilihan lain adalah mengajak Theo mencari Hermione dengan resiko membahayakan diri mereka sendiri.

"Jadi?" Theo mengangkat alisnya.

"Granger," Draco memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "Masih ada di luar."

Theo terbelalak. Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi, "Dengar, Theo, aku akan ke sana sendiri dan mencari Granger. Kau berusaha untuk—"

"—untuk apa?" Potong Theo, "Untuk membiarkanmu mengambil resiko yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri? Dengar, Draco, Dumbledore bilang—"

"Persetan dengan Dumbledore!" Kali ini Draco berteriak tidak sabar, "Granger masih di luar, dan masalah akan menjadi lebih rumit kalau para profesor tahu. Sekarang permisi—" Draco melangkahkan kakinya melewati Theo.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

* * *

Hermione sedang menggulung perkamennya ketika suara petir yang sangat besar muncul. Ia sampai lompat karena kaget. Dimasukkannya barang-barang ke dalam tas dengan cepat sambil melirik kanan kiri. Di luar hujan semakin deras, dan Hermione tidak yakin bisa menerjang hujan malam ini.

Hermione yakin ia tidak pernah mendengar suara angin sekencang ini. Jika ia boleh bilang, hujan malam ini lebih dari deras. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin malam ini akan terjadi badai dan sialnya, ia terjebak di dalam rumah kaca bersama tanaman-tanaman bodoh ini yang tidak bisa menggunakan tongkat sama sekali.

Ia berjalan melewati meja panjang hingga ke ujung ruangan, lalu menggapai kenop pintu rumah kaca.

"Merlin!" Tangannya kena setrum kenop pintu. Hermione mulai merasakan dirinya semakin panik. Ia meraih tongkat yang berada dalam jubahnya dan merapalkan mantra untuk membuka pintu. Tak ada yang terjadi.

Logikanya, dalam badai seperti ini, dimana banyak petir dan elektron-elektron saling bertabrakan tak beraturan, tongkat siapapun yang berada di tengah badai tidak akan bekerja.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Merlin, tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Hermione mencobanya lagi dan tak ada yang terjadi, "Tongkat bodoh!" Ia menjejalkan tongkatnya ke dalam tas kulit yang dicangklongnya. Udara semakin dingin. Kau tahu ketika dementor mendekat? Seperti itu.

Hermione melihat sekeliling. Petir yang menyambar terlihat sangat jelas sekali dari rumah kaca. Ia tak pernah takut petir, tapi entah kenapa cuaca malam ini membuatnya ingin meringkuk di dalam selimut dan memeluk ibunya. Hermione mendapatkan ide untuk membobol kaca pintu rumah kaca menggunakan apapun yang ada di sana. Ia mendapatkan pot kecil tak terpakai di tengah meja yang mana segera diambilnya. Hermione melempar pot itu ke kaca, tetapi kaca itu bahkan tidak retak sama sekali.

BLARRR!

Hermione melompat terkejut. Petir tadi baru saja menyambar ujung lain dari rumah kaca. Kaca-kacanya pecah bertebaran. Pot-pot dan tanaman sudah rusak tak karuan. Hermione ingin menangis karena tongkatnya tidak berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke punggung tangannya. Darah. Beberapa pecahan kaca menancap di sana.

"_Help, please help…_" Air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh cengeng. Ia harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga.

BLARRR!

"Aaaaaaah!" Hermione menutup kedua telinganya. Petir barusan menyambar atap rumah kaca, membuat beberapa tanaman berantakan. Entah tanaman keras apa yang kemudian terpelanting ke arah Hermione dan membuat pipinya tergores dan berdarah.

BLARRR!

Kali ini keadaan rumah kaca sudah tak karuan. Tak ada tanaman yang utuh lagi. Hermione berada di pojokan dekat pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka, terkepung oleh reruntuhan meja, tanaman, dan pecahan kaca. Ia terjatuh lemas. Hujan masuk ke dalam ruangan karena lebih dari setengah rumah kaca kini bolong sisi-sisinya, membuat Hermione hampir basah kuyup.

BLARRR!

"Aaaaaaaah!" Pekikannya semakin keras. Ia tahu tak akan ada yang mendengar—

"Granger!" Mata Hermione yang awalnya terpejam membuka perlahan-lahan. Ia mendengar namanya disebut. Apakah hanya halusinasi—

"Granger! Jawab aku!" Hermione mendengar kaca pintu di sebelahnya diketuk-ketuk. Ia menoleh dengan cepat. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menatapnya lewat kaca itu. Hermione sontak menyentuh kaca pintu dan melihat sekeliling, bingung harus berbuat apa, "Keluar!"

Hermione berdiri, "Tidak bisa!"

BLARRR!

"Granger!"

Sebuah meja kayu kecil terbang dan mendarat di pelipis Hermione. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kemudian ambruk.

"Setan!" Draco memukul kaca itu keras-keras. Wajahnya parau. Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang keluar dari pelipis Hermione. Draco tidak yakin gadis itu masih sadar.

Penglihatan Hermione semakin parah. Buram. Yang ia lihat terakhir adalah Draco memukulkan kepalan tangannya berulang-ulang ke kaca pintu.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Suara petir hilang.

* * *

"Harry, ia bangun."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kali ini—ya."

"Kau sudah bilang begitu berapa kali—"

"Tidak, Harry. Aku serius. Lihat!" Hermione membuka matanya dengan berat, "Madam Pomfrey! Ia bangun!"

Dua orang laki-laki berada di sampingnya. Penglihatannya yang masih buram tidak begitu berpengaruh, karena ia yakin mereka adalah Ron dan Harry. Tapi kepalanya sangat sakit. Matanya tidak bisa terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Minggir, minggir—terima kasih," seorang wanita separuh baya merogoh isi laci di samping ranjang, kemudian mengaduh dan pergi. Hermione menggerakkan lehernya agar ia bisa menoleh ke samping.

Penglihatannya mulai jelas. Senyum Ron yang begitu lebar membuat Hermione ingin tertawa.

"Hermione? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Ron mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hermione.

"Ya," suara Hermione parau.

"Oh Tuhan, syukurlah," Harry menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"_Apa yang terjadi_? Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu, Herm," Ron mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah kaca malam-malam?"

"Yeah," Harry menimpali, "Melanggar jam malam tidak terdengar seperti Hermione Granger."

Tangan Hermione bergerak ke pelipisnya yang diperban, lalu ke goresan di pipinya. Jadi kejadian itu bukan mimpi?

"Ceritakan padaku kenapa aku masih hidup." Ya. Karena seingat Hermione, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri setelah benda keras terbang ke pelipisnya.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Malfoy."

"_Pardon?_"

"Malfoy," ujar Ron sekali lagi. Harry sibuk berkutat dengan jari-jarinya.

"Malfoy… menyelamatkanku? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, Ron."

"_Well_, ya. _That bloody Malfoy_. Ia juga di sini sekarang," Ron menahan emosi anehnya. Ia selalu membenci Draco, tapi ia senang karena Hermione masih bisa selamat, "Kalau aku tidak mendengar cerita aslinya, aku akan sangat marah ketika _ferret_ itu menggendongmu melewati Aula Besar."

"Oh…"

Sebelum Hermione sempat berpikir hal sialan apa yang terjadi ketika itu, Madam Pomfrey datang dengan tergesa sambil membawa ramuan berwarna merah marun dan memaksa Hermione untuk menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan.

Ia kembali tertidur.

* * *

"…_Could keep you safe from me_…"

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"…_My arms are reaching out, out across this canyon_…"

Suara nyanyian yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"…_I'm asking you to be my true companion_…"

Hermione menoleh ke ranjang sebelah kanannya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki perambut pirang tengah duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang dengan kepala dijatuhkan ke belakang. Penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan itu berasal dari tongkat yang digenggam di atas pangkuannya. Kedua matanya tertutup, tapi bibirnya masih menggumamkan lirik yang Hermione sangat kenal.

"…_True companion… True compani_—"

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal Marc Cohn."

Seketika alunan nada itu berhenti. Draco membuka kedua matanya, dan menegakkan posisi kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Pernah mendengarnya," jawabnya singkat sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi ke belakang. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan.

Hermione masih memperhatikan pemuda di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Draco mengenal lagu muggle. Dan _pernah mendengar_ tidaklah cukup untuk siapapun menghafal keseluruhan lirik dengan benar.

"Apakah benar?"

"Hmm?" Draco menoleh pada Hermione.

"Apakah benar bahwa… Bahwa kau—"

"Menyelamatkanmu? Ya. Dan aku sangat menghargai kalau kau tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi." Draco kembali menerawang langit-langit ruangan yang diisi oleh ukiran-ukiran rumit yang entah ujungnya di mana.

"Terima kasih."

"Lupakan."

_Menyebalkan_.

"Aku tetap—"

BLARRR!

Hermione menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Tak ada reruntuhan yang menimpanya kali ini. Tapi suara petir tadi seolah mengingatkan Hermione tentang—

BLARRR!

Ia mencengkram seprai tempat tidurnya. Matanya sontak dipejamkannya rapat-rapat. Napasnya tersengal seolah-olah baru saja selesai lari bermil-mil jauhnya. Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione.

"Granger, kau—"

BLARRR!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Hermione memekik kencang. Ia meringkuk ke dalam selimut. Draco menatapnya ngeri. Pemuda itu membuka selimutnya, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Hermione. Gadis itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas didengar. Draco tidak menyangka Hermione akan setakut ini.

BLARRR!

Hermione menangis sekarang.

"_Kill me... Kill me…"_

"Granger," Draco meraih ujung selimut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu, lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan. Hermione menutup telinga dengan tangannya rapat-rapat, "_It's okay._"

Air mata Hermione turun deras sekali. Draco menggamit tangan Hermione dengan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hermione pada telinganya sendiri.

BLARRR!

Hermione langsung memeluk lengan yang menggamit tangannya tadi. Erat sekali. Ia benar-benar takut. Jantungnya sudah tidak terasa lagi saking berdegup terlalu kencang. Draco merapatkan rahangnya, tangan bekas membobol kaca pintu rumah kaca tadi malam menyisakan banyak goresan luka. Ditambah lagi dekapan Hermione yang lebih seperti sebuah cengkraman membuatnya terasa lebih buruk.

"_It's okay, _Granger," tangan yang satunya refleks mengusap kepala Hermione yang bergetar gara-gara gertakan giginya, "Lihat, petirnya sudah pergi."

BLARRR!

"_Damn it,_" Draco berpindah tempat, ia duduk di ranjang Hermione di bagian yang kosong. Draco meraih pundak Hermione yang bergetar hebat, lalu membuat posisinya menjadi duduk.

Hermione masih memeluk lengan Draco. Ia menekan dahinya ke pundak kanan Draco, meringkuk ketakutan. Isakan tangisnya semakin keras, "_Please… Just kill me…_"

Draco mengalungkan tangan yang satunya ke punggung Hermione, lalu menaruh dagunya ke atas kepala gadis itu.

"_It's okay, Granger. I'm here._"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco tidak mau melihat Hermione kacau seperti ini.

* * *

**_Clematis Parthenocissus, Chapter 11._**

* * *

A/N: Fuh! Maaf lama keluarnya. Menulis di sela-sela kesibukan ternyata gak gampang. Harusnya bisa jauh lebih baik dari ini. But however, please review. XD


	12. Safe and Sound (Again)

_Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 12. Safe and Sound (Again)**

* * *

Dalam gelap ia bisa melihatnya. Jelas sekali, bahkan hanya dengan setitik cahaya yang keluar dari ujung tongkat yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur tak berpenghuni. Mungkin mereka hampir lupa bahwa masih ada orang lain di dalam sayap rumah sakit yang ranjang-ranjangnya kini sudah dijauhkan dari sisi-sisi tembok.

Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini sedikit mengganggunya. Kebiasaan Draco bersenandung pada pukul tiga pagi bahkan sudah menjadi rutinitas tersendiri bagi Theo. Ia akan terbangun di jam yang sama hanya untuk mendengar Draco bersenandung tentang lagu-lagu yang Theo tidak kenal sambil mengerjakan tugas untuk keesokan harinya.

Tapi hari ini lain. Tak ada tugas yang mereka harus kerjakan. Apalagi dengan beberapa bagian dari tangan Draco yang sobek, ia hampir tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi tadi, Theo hanya berbaring sambil mendengarkan Draco bersenandung. Hanya satu pikiran yang mengganggu kepalanya; badai di tahun 1832.

Ia pernah mendengarnya sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Menurut tingkat kewarasannya, badai tersebut memang sangat, sangat besar, dan tidak bisa dicegah. Bahkan beberapa mansion dengan tingkat pengamanan yang tinggi tetap bisa runtuh dan porak poranda. Seperti cerita ayahnya yang selalu mendetail, Hogwarts juga pernah dilanda ancaman ini di tahun itu. Katanya, perlindungan sihir yang menyelimuti kastil hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Sama seperti keadaan tidak bekerjanya tongkat di luar ruangan, elemen-elemen atom yang membentuk perlindungan terhadap kastil hanya akan membuat ketidakseimbangan kastil dikarenakan petir yang menyambar terus menerus. Jika perlindungan itu tetap dipaksakan ada, yang akan terjadi adalah gangguan beberapa organ tubuh dari penghuni di dalamnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan para profesor semalam, tapi Dumbledore sudah menginstruksikan mereka untuk merapal mantra perlindungan sederhana pada bagian-bagian kastil yang rapuh, seperti jendela dan atap-atap. Setidaknya itu yang Theo dengar dari rapat prefek tadi malam. Rapat prefek sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti intuisinya untuk ikut mencari Hermione bersama Draco. Ia yakin ia akan mendapatkan banyak detensi setelah ketiganya pulih.

Mereka hampir terkena hipotermia katanya. Ya, Theo sempat tidak bisa merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya ketika ia dan Draco menerjang badai tadi malam. Keberadaan Theo dalam misi 'menyelamatkan Hermione' seperti tidak begitu penting karena Draco bekerja sendirian. Usaha Draco agar para profesor tidak mengetahui aksinya rupanya sia-sia. Karena setelah mereka berhasil membawa Hermione kembali ke kastil, para profesor dan Potter-_and-the-gank_ sudah berada di Aula Besar, tengah mencemaskan Hermione.

Apa yang membuat malam ini tidak menyenangkan adalah, Theo mendengar Hermione memekik kencang sekali setelah suara petir menyambar terdengar begitu keras. Lalu Theo melihat dengan jelas, Draco turun menenangkannya. Terasa sangat aneh menurut Theo. Draco tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya.

Kemudian terdapat semacam gejolak di perutnya, yang Theo tidak tahu datang dari mana, ketika pemuda pirang itu memeluk Hermione.

"Oh, sayang!" Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu dengan cahaya di ujung tongkatnya. Ia berjalan masuk, lalu melirik Theo, "Mister Nott, kau sudah bangun rupanya? Syukurlah. Sebentar, aku akan memberimu ramuan setelah ketakutan Miss Granger berhenti."

Draco tidak bisa melepaskan Hermione yang menempel ketakutan di pundaknya. Buruknya lagi, sekarang Draco menyadari bahwa Theo sudah bangun dari tadi. Mata abu-abu itu bahkan sempat menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Madam Pomfrey mengambil alih Hermione.

"Terima kasih, Mister Malfoy," ujarnya sambil memeluk Hermione yang masih bergetar hebat dan menangis tak karuan. Draco duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan Madam Pomfrey yang sedang mengodok-ngodok isi laci dengan satu tangan.

Sebotol kecil ramuan berwarna hijau diberikan pada Hermione, yang beberapa saat kemudian langsung tertidur tenang di ranjangnya.

"Trauma," ujar Madam Pomfrey sambil tersenyum getir. Ia menoleh pada Draco yang sedang menatap Hermione, "Selalu terjadi. Seperti di tahun 1832. Miss Granger masih beruntung karena ia tidak mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Draco bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya tadi.

"Oh tidak, tanganmu," Draco mengikuti arah pandang Madam Pomfrey. Tangannya yang sobek kini dipenuhi darah, "Berbaring di sana. Aku akan menutup lukanya. Mister Nott, aku harap kau tidak tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memberikan ramuan."

* * *

"Jadi—ceritakan padaku," ujar Hermione di sela-sela riuh rendahnya ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Ruang rekreasi penuh dengan murid Gryffindor dari ujung ke ujung. Sofa-sofa dan meja-meja ditiadakan, diganti dengan jajaran kasur gulung yang tebalnya dilipat gandakan menggunakan sihir. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang tidak sebesar milik Slytherin membuat area perseorangannya terbatas, sehingga membuat satu sama lainnya saling berdesakan.

Di luar langit masih gelap. Padahal hari itu sudah pukul dua belas siang. Suara derasnya hujan sayup-sayup terdengar. Bombardir petir sudah terjadi ketika Hermione sedang berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan bius. Ia diperbolehkan pergi ke asrama dengan syarat mantel super teal, tidak boleh menyentuh perban, dan menenggak dua botol penuh ramuan. Draco dan Theo masih harus berada di sayap rumah sakit. Keadaan keduanya justru lebih buruk dari Hermione.

"_Bloody hell_, aku sudah ceritakan tadi malam. Dan kau baru saja datang, demi Merlin!" Ron menumpuk beberapa bantal di atas bantalnya, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atasnya, "Lagipula, Hermione, kau akan dibunuh McGonagall kalau kau terlihat duduk di tengah gerombolan putra. Lihat batasan itu? Nah, seharusnya kau tidur di sana—"

"Ron," Hermione memberikannya tatapan peringatan sambil menggeram.

Ron menghela napas. Terkadang ia tidak bisa menghadapi gadis keras kepala yang satu ini. Ia melirik Harry yang tengah bermain-main dengan miniatur sapu terbangnya sambil rebahan, tidak tertarik dengan kekeraskepalaan Hermione yang dapat mencekiknya kapan saja, "Baiklah. Apa yang kau ingin ketahui lagi?"

"Aku melihat Theodorre Nott di ranjang sebelah Malfoy."

"Oh, pemuda itu—ya, ia ikut menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau tidak memberitahu aku soal itu!" Hermione mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa bedanya kalau aku beritahu atau tidak?"

"Janggut Merlin," Hermione menutup mata lalu memijat dahinya.

Sebelum Hermione sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan jubah ungu tua masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Perhatian, semuanya!—Lebih baik. Nah, begini, kami sepakat bahwa ini adalah saatnya kalian mengabarkan pada orang tua dan wali masing-masing. Dan seb—Miss Granger?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada satu-satunya gadis di tengah kerumunan laki-laki itu. Hermione menegakkan badannya, ia menatap kepala asramanya dengan cemas, "Y—ya?"

"Mengapa kau duduk di area putra?" Profesor McGonagall mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak, tetap di situ—kau boleh pindah setelah aku selesai bicara. Jadi sampai mana kita tadi?—Ah. Sebagai pengganti burung hantu, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk membuat patronus yang bisa berbicara. Aku yakin seluruh siswa kelas tujuh dan beberapa siswa kelas enam sudah menguasai materi itu. Dan untuk siswa kelas satu sampai lima, mintalah bantuan kepada yang bisa. Jelas?"

Seluruh siswa mengangguk, gumaman-gumaman mulai menyebar, "Ah, dan satu lagi," suara gumaman berhenti, "Profesor Dumbledore menyampaikan pesan, 'Jangan khawatir, badai ini pada akhirnya akan usai. Tetap tenang dan jaga diri'. Nah, silakan dimulai."

Hermione menghela napas lega, lalu menoleh pada Ron yang sedang menyeringai lebar, "Sudah kubilang."

"Berisik," Hermione mendengus.

"Pindah sana," Harry bangkit dari rebahannya, lalu menaruh mainan sapu terbangnya di saku celana.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Lagi-lagi, Hermione-si-Keras-Kepala.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Hermione?" Ron menghela napas.

"Kau berkata begitu seolah-olah esaimu tidak pernah aku koreksi!" Hermione mengerutkan kening.

"Baiklah, beritahu kami apa itu," ujar Harry menengahi.

"Aku pikir aku belum bisa mengeluarkan patronus sekarang. Sama sekali," Hermione menunduk lesu, "Kau tahu, dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Ron menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "Tidak apa-apa, Herm. Jadi kau ingin kita mengirim perwakilan patronus untukmu? Kau tidak berpikir orang tuamu akan kaget melihat hewan transparan dengan warna biru menyala dan bisa berbicara?"

"Oh, aku lupa soal itu—tapi, ya. Lakukan saja. Mum pasti mengerti. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal abnormal seperti ini."

Beberapa patronus sudah melayang-layang di udara, menari-nari menerangi ruangan di tengah hujan badai yang gelap ketika Ron hendak mengirim patronus untuk keluarganya, suara petir yang keras membuat seluruh patronus yang berada dalam ruangan itu hilang ditelan udara.

Sementara itu, Hermione terbelalak kaget. Ia mencengkram baju hangat milik Ron.

"Hermione?"

Hermione terengah-engah. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Suara petir itu terdengar beguitu jelas, begitu dekat. Seolah-olah listriknya merambat ke setiap inci tubuh Hermione, dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Ia lagi-lagi tak mengerti mengapa ia lebih baik mati daripada merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Hermione!" Ron merangkul pundak Hermione. Harry berlutut keheranan.

"D—D—" Hermione berusaha mengenyahkan ketakutannya, "D—Draco—Draco M—Draco Malfoy—"

"Apa katanya, Harry?" Ron mulai panik.

"Draco Malfoy, Ron," Harry berdiri, "Kita harus membawanya ke sayap rumah sakit."

* * *

Draco mengusap-usap rambut Hermione sambil keheranan. Tangan yang satunya lagi ia pakai untuk memeluk gadis itu sambil mengusap punggungnya. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Harry dan Ron tetiba datang membawa Hermione dengan tergesa, kemudiam Madam Pomfrey menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Siapapun, jelaskan padaku," ujar Draco keheranan sambil terus mengusap Hermione yang meringkuk ketakutan di pelukannya.

"Kembali ke asrama, kalian berdua. Miss Granger aman di sini," Madam Pomfrey mendorong punggung Ron dan Harry hingga keluar ruangan sebelum mereka sempat protes. Ia kembali menoleh pada Draco, "Aku baru ingat."

Petir menyambar lagi. Hermione munutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. Draco terpaksa menenangkannya lebih intens.

"Seseorang yang trauma akan hal ini akan mencari perlindungan dari orang pertama yang melindunginya di kejadian sebelumnya. Kau mengerti?"

Draco mengerutkan kening, "Jadi ia akan mencariku setiap petir menyambar? Itu konyol!"

"Tidak ada yang konyol, Mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepala, "Kau orang pertama yang dilihatnya ketika kejadian berlangsung. Tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Jika kau memikirkannya dengan logika, bahkan korelasinya sangat masuk akal."

Draco menghela napas, "Oke, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Menenangkan Miss Granger, tentu saja," Madam Pomfrey memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku akan berada di ruangan sebelah, membuat ramuan untuk Miss Granger."

Setelah Madam Pomfrey pergi, Draco mendekatkan Hermione ke pelukannya. Berlapis selimut yang dikenakannya untuk menghindari serangan dadakan hipotermia ia balut juga ke tubuh Hermione. Keduanya sekarang berada dalam selimut yang sama. Hermione masih terisak di pundaknya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Draco sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Granger, berhentilah," Draco menaruh dagunya di pundak Hermione, "Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau aman di sini, oke?"

Petir menyambar lagi. Hermione memekik kencang, membuat Draco semakin tak karuan.

Draco menoleh pada Theo yang tengah keheranan, "Jangan hanya melihat. Lakukan sesuatu!"

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu—coba nyanyikan sesuatu," Theo mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, bodoh."

"Katakan seperti itu lagi dan aku akan menutup mulutmu dengan kain setiap pukul tiga pagi."

Draco mendengus.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face…_" Draco mulai bersenandung, "Theo, berhenti menyeringai."

"…_When I said, I'll never let you go_…" Isakan Hermione semakin tidak terdengar. "…_When all those shadows almost killed your light_…"

"Demi Merlin, ini tidak akan berhasil," Draco menghentikan senandungnya.

"Apa yang tidak berhasil? Lihat, Granger mulai tenang, _mate_. Tetap seperti itu."

Draco memberikan tatapannya pada Theo, "Jika aku mendengar satupun rumor dari murid lain soal ini—terlebih lagi Blaise—kau akan tahu alasan mengapa aku harus mencincangmu, _mate_."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lanjutkan. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar."

"_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_…" nafas Hermione mulai terdengar teratur, "…_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_…"

"…_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_…"

"…_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_…"

"…_Come morning light_…"

"Dia tertidur," Draco mendongak ke arah Theo, "Dia tertidur, Drake."

Pemuda pirang itu langsung mencari wajah Hermione yang tersembunyi di dadanya. Hermione memang benar-benar tertidur.

"Ramuannya sudah selesai. Aku tid—Miss Granger…" Madam Pomfrey menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerutkan kening, sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan warna ungu berada di genggamannya, "…sudah tidur?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ujar Draco singkat.

"Ah…" Madam Pomfrey mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Biarkan Miss Granger tidur di sana, kau pindah tempat tidur. Dan—Mister Nott?"

"Ya?"

"Kau boleh kembali ke asrama—dengan tiga lapis mantel, dan botol-botol yang ada di mejamu. Mari, kuantar kau ke Profesor Snape."

Theo mengangguk. Ia menyingkirkan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Theo tersenyum simpul pada Draco yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan. Kalau Theo boleh berbicara, ia masih sangat khawatir pada Hermione. Entah kenapa.

Tapi hanya Draco yang bisa menenangkannya, jadi ia yakin Hermione akan aman. Theo melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar ruangan.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Draco membaringkan kepala Hermione di atas bantal. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu. Setelah beberapa menit menatapnya, ia melanjutkan lirik yang belum sempat ia senandungkan sampai selesai, "…_You and I'll be safe and sound_…"

* * *

"Mimpi indah, Granger?"

Hermione menoleh ke ranjang di sampingnya. Draco sedang menatap lekat kata-kata yang berada pada buku yang dipegangnya. Seringai khasnya terlihat jelas sekali oleh Hermione, bahkan dengan cahaya yang remang-remang seperti sekarang.

Ah, Merlin. Betapa malunya ia saat ini. Hermione yakin pipinya bersemu merah seperti terbakar hingga gosong. Ia mengingatnya persis. Gambaran dirinya sedang mengeja nama Draco Malfoy di ruang rekreasi di depan Harry dan Ron, gambaran dirinya sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pelukan Draco Malfoy, semuanya terlalu jelas di pikirannya. Kalaupun ia bisa menghapus memori tersebut dari otaknya, Draco masih menyimpannya, 'kan? Ugh. Ia tidak pernah meringkuk seperti itu selama hidupnya. Sama sekali. Oh, mungkin kecuali pada Mum dan Dad.

"Merasa hangat?" Nah, musang itu melakukannya lagi.

"Menghilanglah, Malfoy," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Haruskah? Kau yakin akan bertahan kalau aku tak ada?" Draco menyeringai lagi, matanya tetap terfokus pada buku di tangannya.

Hermione ingin melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di meja sebelahnya pada wajah Draco yang hobi menyeringai itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, Draco benar. Hermione harus bersikap _agak_ baik padanya, karena dalam periode yang entah sampai kapan, ia masih membutuhkan bantuan Draco untuk—Hermione menelan ludahnya—_menenangkannya_. Merlin baik sekali.

"Masih hujan? Pukul berapa sekarang?" Hermione menggosok matanya.

"Pukul Draco-Malfoy-sedang-berbaik-hati," ia menutup bukunya santai lalu menoleh pada Hermione sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Singkirkan cengiran itu dari wajahmu atau—"

"—atau apa?" Draco tertawa kecil. Ditaruhnya buku tadi di atas meja lalu kedua lengannya dilipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Atau aku akan memberitahu Zabini kalau kau suka menyanyi," kini giliran Hermione yang menyeringai puas. Draco menegakkan badannya dan menoleh cepat-cepat pada Hermione dengan air muka panik.

"Lagu muggle," tambah Hermione lagi.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, "Terserah."

Hermione tertawa, "Oh, katakan padaku, Malfoy. Kau dengar dari mana lagu itu? Seingatku itu adalah lagu Amerika," Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Oh, tutup mulut!"

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_…" Hermione menirukan gaya bersenandung Draco, "…_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_…"

"Kau gila," Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil lagi buku yang barusan ditaruhnya dengan kasar, lalu berusaha untuk konsentrasi membaca isinya.

"…_Come morning light_…"

BLARRR!

Draco langsung menoleh pada gadis di ranjang sebelahnya. Nyanyian Hermione terhenti. Gadis itu terbelalak, tangannya meremas seprai tempat tidur. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Hermione menatap Draco ragu-ragu.

Ia menaruh bukunya di atas meja, "Sini," Draco tersenyum.

Hermione cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan naik ke tempat tidur Draco. Matanya kosong. Ia masih bisa merasakan petir merambat ke setiap inci tubuhnya. Tapi sepasang lengan pucat dengan cepat menyelimutinya hangat. Hermione meringkuk di dada Draco. Kemudian alunan nada familiar terdengar di telinga gadis itu, "…_You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

Draco tertawa kecil, "Setidaknya lagu ini sangat berpengaruh padamu, bukan begitu, Granger?"

* * *

**_Clematis Parthenocissus, Chapter 12._**

* * *

**A/N**: Awwww manis sekali ya… Haha sebenernya saya anti nulis yang klise-klise gini, tapi sekali-kali mah gakpapa lah yaa hihi. Anyway, saya selalu baca semua review yang masuk, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya buat dan kalian tulis di review sudah saya perbaiki di sini. Terima kasih banyak! Now, as always, ditunggu reviewnya, temenssss! ;)


	13. The Outside

_Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Clematis Parthenocissus**

**Chapter 13. The Outside**

* * *

Hujan masih deras di luar. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi yang artinya Draco tidak tidur semalaman. Di beberapa tempat mungkin sedang terjadi banjir, tetapi Draco tidak punya urusan dengan itu.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia butuh kewarasannya untuk kembali berada di posisinya.

Tetapi sebuah hasrat kecil di dalam dirinya merasa ia perlu menenangkan gadis itu.

_Cukup_. Ia tidak akan memikirkan hal ini lagi. Faktanya, ia tidak boleh memikirkan setiap hal yang bersangkutan dengan gadis itu. Ia _tidak pernah_ memikirkan orang sejauh ini. Dan Granger tidak punya hak sekecil apapun untuk berada di otaknya. Ia menolong gadis itu, dan selesai sudah. Ia menyadari kesalahannya untuk menjadi selembek kemarin dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengulanginya. Granger hanya beruntung bisa selamat. Ia tak akan pernah menyentuhnya lagi.

Dan ketika ia berteriak kesetanan lagi nanti, Draco sudah akan berada di asramanya sendiri. Gadis itu tak akan mati, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Draco bahkan berpikir mengapa ia harus peduli kalau Granger mati atau tidak. Nah, ia sudah kembali pada kewarasannya sekarang.

Tetapi teriakan-teriakan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Menusuk hingga ubun-ubun. Draco menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Perkataan Madam Pomfrey tentang seseorang yang bunuh diri karena kejadian yang sama tidak seharusnya menghantuinya seperti ini. Gadis itu _bukan_ urusannya dan _tidak akan pernah_ menjadi urusannya.

Suara nafas yang begitu berat membuatnya menoleh pada sesosok gadis yang terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia terlihat begitu damai. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh menghalangi sebagian wajahnya. Dan wangi itu, wangi yang sama ketika ia menggendongnya malam itu begitu jelas tercium...

_Shit._ Ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya.

* * *

"Jika memungkinkan, aku ingin keluar dari sini pagi ini juga," ujar Draco sambil memperhatikan Madam Pomfrey yang tengah membaluri luka sobekan sepanjang lengannya dengan cairan kental bening.

"Tidak memungkinkan, Mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey menggeleng sambil membalurinya lagi, "Tanganmu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"_Well_, aku tidak berjalan dengan tangan," wanita tua itu menatapnya tajam, "Itu fakta."

Madam Pomfrey menutup botol lebar yang masih berisi setengah cairan kental itu setelah ia selesai berurusan dengan tangan Draco. Ramuan dan mantra penyembuh tidak banyak bekerja jika sobekannya begitu dalam seperti itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Miss Granger. Kau perlu mempertimbangkannya, Mister Malfoy."

"Tentu saja ada orang lain yang bisa menjaganya, 'kan?" Draco mengerutkan alisnya, "Pria Potter itu? Weasel?—"

"Mister Malfoy, bahasamu—"

"—atau mungkin kau sendiri!" Draco menatapnya keras kepala, "Aku _tidak_ peduli! Siapapun! Asal aku bisa keluar dari sini!"

"_Kau _menyelamatkannya," Madam Pomfrey menunjuk pemuda di hadapannya. Ia masih belum pergi dari tempat awalnya.

"_Aku_ menyelamatkannya _satu kali. Hanya _satu kali," Draco merapatkan rahangnya, "Tidak untuk sekarang, atau seterusnya."

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas, "Hanya _kau _yang bisa membuatnya tenang, Mister Malfoy, kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu."

"Teori sialan itu lagi!—"

"Bahasamu!"

"Aku _tidak_ peduli dengan bahasaku! Aku benci ruangan ini, oke? Aku benci selimut sialan ini," Draco menjatuhkan selimutnya ke atas lantai dengan tangan yang satunya, "Aku membenci gadis itu—" tangannya menunjuk pada Hermione yang tertidur membelakangi mereka.

"Mister Malfoy, aku memperingatkanmu—"

"—aku benci _mudblood_ itu dan hidupnya yang menyedihkan—"

"Cukup!" Teriakan wanita itu cukup membuat pemuda di hadapannya menutup mulutnya. Ia menggenggam erat botol salep yang berada di tangannya, "Cukup, Mister Malfoy!"

Dan dengan itu Madam Pomfrey berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Draco yang frustrasi, memukulkan punggungnya sendiri ke sandaran ranjang sayap rumah sakit.

Hermione mengedipkan matanya pelan. Suara tadi begitu jelas terdengar.

_Aku benci mudblood itu dan hidupnya yang menyedihkan._

* * *

"Harry, kita harus mengeceknya sekarang."

"Tidak, Ron, tidak sekarang," Harry membereskan catur sihir di antara keduanya. Ron kalah dua kali dari lima kali permainan. Tentu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pikirannya, "Ingat kata McGonagall?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita tua itu!"

Harry menghela napas, "Ron, aku benci mengatakannya, tapi harus kukatakan bahwa Hermione aman di sana bersama Malfoy—"

"Si brengsek itu!"

"—dan keadaan di luar ruangan ini jauh lebih buruk. Pikirkan Ron, bisa saja terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada kita—"

"Aku tidak takut," Ron mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku juga," Harry menghela napas lagi, "Tapi bisa saja Hermione sedang tidur dengan damai di sana. Percayalah pada Madam Pomfrey."

"Dan kalau aku meminta izin pada McGonagall?"

"Ia tidak akan mengizinkan kita. Ia tidak mengizinkan semua orang keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia sudah mengenal kita hingga ke akarnya, Ron. Kita selalu membuat banyak masalah setiap tahun—"

"Dan menyelesaikannya sendiri," Ron melengkapi kalimat Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya memandang kosong ke arah lain. Ron tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa dinasihati.

Ron mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku celananya. Harry sempat kaget karena berpikir Ron akan mengancamnya dengan tongkat itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, cahaya biru keluar dari tongkatnya membentuk seekor anjing yang kemudian pergi menembus tembok.

"Kau jenius," Harry menyeringai, "Tidak terpikirkan olehku."

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah patronus berbentuk kelinci berhenti di hadapan keduanya. Suara Madam Pomfrey keluar dari sana, mengatakan kalau Hermione baik-baik saja dan tengah tertidur.

"Mungkin kau benar, Harry," Ron mengedikkan bahu sambil berbaring dan menaruh kepalanya di atas bantal, "Tapi aku bosan berbaring terus."

Harry menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok kastil yang dingin, "Aku juga."

* * *

Hermione memutuskan untuk menghentikan tidur palsunya. Ia menghela nafas kencang, lalu pelan-pelan memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar. Hermione merasa ia perlu menggerakkan badannya setelah berbaring di atas ranjang untuk kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Dan berada di sayap rumah sakit tanpa mempunyai penyakit yang parah membuatnya merasa seperti gadis lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Di ujung matanya ia melihat Draco dengan posisi yang selalu sama. Hermione berusaha menahan emosinya untuk menghajar Draco dengan tangannya, tetapi ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia juga sadar kalau ia bukanlah anak gadis kelas tiga lagi.

Pandangannya terfokus pada laci paling atas lemari di sebelah ranjangnya yang terbuka sedikit. Hermione membuka laci tersebut dan menemukan tiga majalah Witch Weekly edisi tiga bulan terakhir di dalamnya. Ia yakin yang berbaring di ranjang yang ditempatinya sebelumnya adalah seorang gadis semacam Lavender.

Lavender atau bukan Lavender, Hermione mengambil majalah paling atas dan mulai membacanya. Ia bukan tipe gadis majalah. Tetapi setidaknya ia bisa membaca sesuatu di tengah suasana yang tidak menguntungkannya kali ini.

Pada halaman daftar isi Hermione menemukan foto berukuran sedang yang begitu familiar. Ia langsung membuka halaman yang tercantum di atasnya. Benar saja. Foto Sarah Fawcett dengan rambut coklat lurusnya tengah tersenyum di sana. Di bawah foto itu terdapat teks 'The Best Skin 1996 versi Witch Weekly' dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga di ujung setiap hurufnya.

Niat Hermione untuk menyelesaikan satu majalah sudah hilang. Sarah Fawcett entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Draco, dan ia tidak mau memikirkan pemuda itu sekarang. Ia menutup majalah tersebut dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam laci dan tidak sengaja menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Apa masalahmu?" Ujar Draco agak menyentak.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya heran, ia menatap Draco, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Hermione menyentaknya balik. Ia bisa saja bicara baik-baik kalau satu-satunya pemuda yang ada di ruangan ini juga bicara baik-baik. Hermione tahu ini akan berakhir panjang.

"Kau menghempaskan lacinya!" Draco menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran dan duduk tegak.

Hermione menggerakkan badannya menghadap Draco. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi, dan membukanya lagi, "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Apa masalah_mu_?"

_Kau._

"Jangan berteriak padaku!"

"Merlin, ada apa denganmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan _jangan_ berteriak padaku!"

"_Kau_ berteriak padaku lebih dulu!"

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu dan berbaring saja di sana—"

"Begitu?" Emosi Hermione makin tidak terkontrol, "Karena kau lebih baik melihat seorang _mudblood_ mati dan membusuk di rumah kaca daripada harus repot-repot menyelamatkannya! Begitu?"

"Sekali lagi kau berani berteriak padaku—"

"Kau akan apa?" Hermione meremas erat seprai ranjang yang ditempatinya, "Semua usahamu akan sia-sia! Karena kau tahu? Hidupku sudah _menyedihkan_ dan kau tidak bisa membuatnya lebih buruk lagi!"

"Sialan, Granger! Apa yang kau bicarakan—"

"Aku hanya _memperjelas_ persepsimu tentangku! Tentang _hidupku yang menyedihkan_! Kau senang, Malfoy?"

Sebelum Draco sempat menjawabnya, Hermione sudah memekik dengan keras dan menutup telinganya. Segerombolan petir itu datang lagi. Draco mengumpat dengan keras tanpa henti. Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit?

Hermione memekik lagi. Ia tidak lagi terlihat menutupi telinganya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti mendorong kedua telinganya ke dalam dengan sekuat tenaga. Draco menatapnya horror. Kalimat Madam Pomfrey berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk mendiamkan gadis itu kesakitan sendiri di sana.

Hermione terlihat sangat kesakitan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rambutnya berantakan karena ia jambak beberapa kali. Terdapat darah mengucur melalui lehernya karena ia menancapkan kukunya terlalu keras ke belakang telinganya.

"Granger, berhenti!" Draco turun dari ranjangnya cepat-cepat, "Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Hermione tidak menjawab apa-apa. Yang terdengar dari mulutnya adalah teriakan yang hampir habis dan pita suara yang kelelahan. Draco menggamit tangan Hermione dan berusaha menariknya dari cakaran yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tetapi tenaganya terlalu kuat.

Hermione menyentakkan genggaman Draco, "_JANGAN_ SENTUH AKU!"

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" Draco berusaha memegang pergelangan tangan Hermione dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya yang mempunyai sobekan panjang sangat kaku digerakkan, "Biarkan aku—"

"PERGI! Jangan—" Hermione menyentakkan genggamannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras, "—sentuh aku!"

Setiap sentuhan tangan pemuda itu begitu hangat, dan Hermione ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pelukan Draco untuk menghindari sakit yang terus menerus menghantam tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Hermione _tidak boleh_ berada di pelukannya. Ia hanya butuh sesuatu untuk membuat rasa sakit ini hilang. Tapi ia tidak tahu lagi harus ke mana…

Sementara keringat dan air mata kini sudah bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri. Hermione bisa merasakan ketiganya lewat ujung mulutnya.

Yang ia tahu sebelum banyak titik hitam menyerang pandangannya, ia merasakan berada di tempat hangat yang perlahan meredakan sakitnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar kata-kata 'baik-baik saja', 'bersamaku', dan 'aman'.

Hermione setuju. Ia merasa sangat aman.

Kemudian ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

* * *

Draco bangun dengan pinggang yang sakit. Ia tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar ke sandaran ranjang. Ia dan Hermione, tepatnya. Gadis itu meringkuk di antara kedua kaki Draco, menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di atas dadanya. Draco hampir tidak menyadari kalau kedua tangannya melingkar lemas menyelimuti pinggang Hermione. Ia merasa luka di tangannya semakin memburuk.

Sosok yang ada di pelukannya begitu kecil. Kuat, tetapi rapuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Nafasnya beriringan dengan nafas Draco. Ia merasa aneh karena sejam sebelum ia memeluk Hermione, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menyentuh gadis itu lagi.

Jadi Hermione mendengar percakapannya dengan Madam Pomfrey, dan teriakannya mengenai _mudblood_ serta hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

Tetapi wangi rambut yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya tercium kentara. Wangi stroberi. Draco mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala Hermione. Ia tidak terlihat kotor. Ia tidak terlihat seperti _lumpur_. Dan darah kering yang menutupi sebagian kecil wajahnya terlihat sangat normal.

Ia frustrasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Draco terdoktrin bahwa darah-lumpur adalah tingkat terendah penyihir sebelum squib. Ia bahkan bisa memutar kembali wajah ayahnya yang remang-remang di dekat perapian rumahnya, mengatakan pernyataan yang ia yakini dengan bodoh sampai sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbeda secara individual dengan gadis yang ada di pelukannya pagi ini. Hermione juga penyihir, sama seperti Draco. Bahkan ia penyihir wanita terpintar di masanya.

Persetan. Ia bisa memikirkannya lagi nanti. Sekarang ia hanya ingin memfokuskan dirinya untuk memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma stroberi yang meluruhkan semua pertahanannya…

Mengingat Hermione yang seketika tenang setelah ia memeluknya, membuatnya berpikir; pernahkah ia merasa sangat dibutuhkan seperti ini sebelumnya?

Kemudian ia terlelap lagi.

* * *

"Minerva," Dumbledore memanggil wanita tua yang sedang berdiri di ujung ruangan itu hampir berbisik. Tetapi bagaimanapun, McGonagall mampu mendengarnya di antara nafas teratur murid-murid Gryffindornya yang masih tertidur. Ia mengikuti langkah Dumbledore menuju jendela yang menghadap danau hitam.

"Badainya berhenti," McGonagall mengusap jari-jarinya di atas kaca jendela yang berembun. Rintik hujan tidak lagi sederas yang kemarin. Tampak secercah cahaya matahari dari ufuk timur. Terlalu kecil cahayanya sehingga penyihir lain selain mereka belum bisa membedakan langit kemarin dan sekarang.

"Selalu ada harapan," Dumbledore tersenyum, "Bahkan di saat terburuk sekalipun," Ia membalikkan badan, bergegas pergi ke kantor pribadinya. Kemudian ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam sedang menyesuaikan penglihatan dengan kacamata yang baru dipakainya.

Ia tersenyum lagi.

* * *

Hal pertama yang mencuri perhatiannya pagi ini adalah ketika ia mendapati dirinya meringkuk nyaman di pelukan laki-laki yang sama yang beberapa jam sebelumnya mencelanya dengan nama _mudblood_ dan berkata bahwa hidupnya menyedihkan. Hermione tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya karena banyak hal lalu lalang di kepalanya yang masing-masing minta dipikirkan paling duluan.

Sementara ia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri, ia juga menyangka bahwa pikiran Draco bisa saja lebih rumit dari dirinya. Mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Mencela satu sama lain, saling menertawakan, mengumpat, dan itu semua sudah menjadi kebiasaan normal untuk keduanya. Setidaknya untuk Hermione. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia tidak boleh berada jauh dari Draco adalah kenyataan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Seingatnya, Draco tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Dan Hermione mengerti mengapa Draco seperti orang frustrasi tadi malam. Semuanya terlalu cepat.

Bagaimanapun, di sinilah Hermione sekarang. Duduk di atas kursi di samping ranjangnya. Menekan-nekan pelan handuk basah di atas luka sobekan pada tangan milik Draco. Wajah Hermione sendiri sudah bersih. Terkecuali beberapa bekas luka cakar di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Madam Pomfrey sempat datang ketika Hermione baru membuka mata dan masih berada di pelukan Draco yang tertidur. Ia sempat malu sendiri tapi agaknya Madam Pomfrey tidak begitu terganggu dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Ia membawakan sebotol salep serta dua mangkuk besar berisi air dan menyuruhnya untuk membasuh muka. Madam Pomfrey sempat bertanya kabarnya, yang kemudian Hermione jawab 'baik-baik saja' bukannya 'kau pikir bagaimana kabarku dengan darah kering seperti ini?' seperti yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Lalu wanita tua itu meminta maaf karena ia tidak sempat menunggui mereka tadi malam karena ia harus datang ke rapat guru dan staf di kantor Dumbledore.

_It's okay._

_It's fucking okay._

Tetapi kemudian, Madam Pomfrey tersenyum tiba-tiba. Hermione sempat bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin ia terkena gangguan pikiran setelah panik mengurusi dua murid keras kepala di ruangannya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti setelah Madam Pomfrey berkata bahwa badai akan berakhir beberapa jam lagi. Kalian tidak bisa bayangkan betapa Hermione ingin meloncat dari ranjang dan memeluk wanita tua itu. Tapi ia malah bertanya akan kemungkinan ia bisa mengirim surat pada kedua orang tuanya atau tidak.

Tidak. Ia harus menangguhkannya hingga siang hari.

Kembali pada pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring damai di atas ranjang. Setelah semua luka terbasuh handuk basah, Hermione bersiap untuk mengoleskan salep tadi di atas lukanya. Satu oles, dua oles…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione melirik ke arah Draco. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dari bantal untuk melihat apa yang sedang Hermione lakukan dengan tangannya.

Hermione mengangkat botol yang berada di pangkuannya, "Salep."

"Wanita tua itu memberimu salep?"

Hermione mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengolesi luka Draco dengan salep lagi, "Pagi ini."

Draco mendengus, "Aku bertanya-tanya dari mana saja dia tadi malam."

"Rapat profesor dan staf," Jawab Hermione singkat. Ia baru menyadari kalau luka di lengan kiri Draco begitu panjang dan dalam. Dari sekitar daerah urat nadi melintang hingga lipatan siku bagian dalam.

"_Bollocks—_ah!" Draco menyentakkan tangannya, "Pelan-pelan, Granger!"

"Maaf, maaf," Hermione mengerling singkat pada Draco dan berusaha menenangkan lengannya lagi.

Draco mendecak. Kemudian ia melirik jendela ruangan dan memasang pendengarannya baik baik, "Hujannya kecil?"

"Ya, Madam Pomfrey bilang badainya sebentar lagi akan berhenti."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

Keduanya tidak saling memandang.

"Karena badai bodoh itu sebentar lagi akan berhenti, Granger, tidakkah kau mengerti?" Draco menyentakkan tangannya, menghindari olesan salep lain dari Hermione, "Kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi!"

Hermione tersentak melihat perubahan emosi Draco yang begitu drastis, "Sungguh_, _Malfoy, ada apa denganmu?"

"_Kau_ yang ada apa, Granger," Draco bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, "Aku menyebutmu darah-lumpur dan hidupmu menyedihkan namun kau masih mengolesiku dengan salep sialan itu!"

Hermione mengerutkan alis, "_Kau _menyebutku darah-lumpur dan hidupku menyedihkan namun kau masih mau memelukku tadi malam!"

"Aku tidak _mau_. Aku _harus_."

"Dan kenapa kau _harus_?" Hermione mengangkat dagunya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan argumen ini dimenangkan oleh Draco.

"Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri! Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Alasan yang sama kenapa aku masih di sini mengolesi lukamu dengan salep!" Hermione menaruh botol salep tersebut ke atas meja, "Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai masalah yang besar!"

"Ini," Draco mengangkat lengannya yang luka, menunjukkannya pada Hermione, "_Tidak_ membunuh!"

"Membunuh atau tidak, aku hanya ingin membantu," Ujar Hermione dingin. Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berteriak karena tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ia mengambil botol salep lagi dari meja.

"Aku _tidak _memerlukan bantuanmu," Draco merapatkan rahangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Malfoy!" Hermione menaikkan nadanya lagi, memaksakan tenggorokannya, "Pertama, semua tahu kalau kau membenciku, dan sebaliknya. Lalu kemudian, kau memasangkanku bando seolah-olah—"

"_What the—"_

"—kau tidak ada masalah denganku. Ya! Ya, aku masih ingat dengan bando itu! Kemudian semuanya berbalik lagi, kau bilang aku berbau seperti penyakit. Lalu setelah itu kau meminta maaf! Kau menolongku keluar dari rumah kaca! Kau menolongku menghilangkan trauma! Kemudian kau kembali lagi menjadi seorang brengsek seperti sebelumnya! Kau menolongku lagi! Dan sekarang kau seperti itu lagi!"

"Grang—"

"Aku hanya _tidak_ mengerti!"

"Aku juga!" Teriak Draco frustasi. Keduanya saling bertatapan, terengah-engah karena tenaga mereka terkuras gara-gara berteriak cukup lama.

"Aku juga," Draco mengulanginya dengan bisikan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Setelah beberapa lama keduanya terdiam, Hermione mengambil botol salep lagi di atas meja, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengolesi ini," Suaranya hampir seperti orang yang sedang memohon.

Draco masih belum mau memandangnya lagi. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menolak ketika Hermione menggamit pergelangan tangannya, meluruskan lengannya, dan menaruhnya di pangkuan gadis itu. Hermione mulai mengolesi ulang lukanya.

Mereka menyibukkan diri dengan pikirannya masing-masing dalam diam.

Hermione merasa tenggorokannya seperti sudah robek saja.

* * *

Siang itu matahari benar-benar muncul di atas langit. Cahayanya menerobos setiap celah yang bisa dilalui. Seperti hari-hari normal lainnya sebelum badai datang. Beberapa profesor dan murid-murid sudah banyak lalu lalang di koridor. Staf-staf pekerja membetulkan beberapa kaca jendela yang pecah. Lukisan-lukisan yang menghiasi dinding kastil sudah berpenghuni lagi seluruhnya.

Benar-benar masa penyembuhan.

Draco memandang peristiwa yang ada di hadapannya dengan jijik. Hermione berpelukan dengan pemuda Potter dan seorang Weasel. Ia seperti melihat band yang sudah bubar dan reuni lagi karena ombak _tsunami_ memisahkan mereka. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyelusuri satu-satu luka cakaran Hermione di wajahnya.

"Sangat menyentuh," sindir Draco dari ranjangnya. Ia belum bisa banyak bergerak karena salep yang melapisi lukanya seperti berubah menjadi plastik.

Harry mendelik tajam, tapi tidak sampai mengeluarkan tongkatnya seperti Ron. Kalau Hermione tidak mencegahnya, sudah dipastikan Draco hancur lebur di atas seprai putih di ranjangnya itu.

Ron kemudian memberi Hermione secarik amplop yang berisi surat. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia mendapatkan surat itu dari Mum beberapa menit yang lalu dan meminta maaf karena ia membacanya duluan.

"Ini benar-benar untukku?" Hermione menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil mengeluarkan perkamen dari amplop tersebut. Ron mengangguk pelan. Harry sepertinya sedang sibuk memperhatikan sepatunya.

Hermione membuka lipatan perkamen. Kemudian senyumnya hilang perlahan-lahan, ditelan setiap kata yang masuk ke kepalanya. Harry yang terlebih dahulu memeluknya, lalu disusul dengan Ron.

Kedua sahabatnya sudah menyangka bahwa Hermione akan langsung menitikkan air mata setelah selesai membaca surat. Tapi tak ada setetes air matapun keluar dari kedua matanya. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa diprediksi. Kecuali pandangannya yang kosong dan seketika Harry mengerti kesakitan yang dirasakannya. Hermione melepaskan pelukan keduanya agak paksa. Ia berjalan cepat keluar ruangan setelah menggumamkan sesuatu yang Ron tangkap terdengar seperti 'kamar mandi'.

Tanpa pikir panjang, keduanya menyusul keluar. Meninggalkan perkamen penuh dengan goresan tangan tergeletak di atas lantai dan Draco yang bingung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Draco mendengus, "Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud degan opera sabun," Ia menurunkan kakinya pelan-pelan tanpa membuat lengannya tertekuk. Surat yang tergeletak di atas lantai itu diambilnya setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah.

Dibacanya surat itu sambil kembali ke ranjangnya.

* * *

_Dear Ronald,_

_Mum, dad, dan seluruh anggota rumah sudah menerima patronusmu. Maaf kami tidak mengirim patronus balasan, tapi kami aman di sini. Kecuali mum harus membersihkan noda bekas banjir semata kaki di lantai bawah, dan dad membetulkan atap yang hancur. Selain itu, kami baik-baik saja._

_Dad kemarin menerima pesan lewat telepon mugglenya dari ibu Hermione. Ayahnya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil ketika badai baru saja dimulai. Sekarang ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Maaf karena kami baru bisa mengirim surat sekarang._

_Pastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja, Ronald. Cobalah meminta izin pada Dumbledore untuk mengunjungi ayahnya. Salam sayang dari kami untuk kalian bertiga._

_Jaga diri masing-masing, ya._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S: Tiga baju hangat itu untukmu, Hermione, dan Harry. Jangan lupa dipakai._

Draco menatap surat itu tanpa ekspresi.

"_Shit."_

* * *

**_Clematis Parthenocissus, Chapter 13._**

* * *

**A/N: **Fine. Kill me if you want, guys. Hahah nggak deng. Maap yak lama. *kemudian beneran dibunuh* Makasih lhooo yang udah setia nungguin, yang udah review, yang udah baca dari awal lagi, yang udah nagih-nagih sampe akhirnya saya apdet juga ini fanfic ( Lianaalg & AdistiMZ, you rock guys really) heheheh makasih buat semuanyaaaaaaah maap lama yaaaaa, saya coba chapter berikutnya gak selama ini. DAN JANGAN LUPA, JANGAN LUPA, tanggal 23 besok adalah Dramione Day! Let's make it trend on twitter! Selamat berbahagia para Dramione shippers, let's see apakah ada one shot baru khusus buat besok dari saya yang hina ini (hiks) Okay bye now! :D


End file.
